Harry Potter y el Hijo Perdido
by Lucy Potter 25
Summary: Todo fue paz hasta el día de la repentina y supuesta muerte de Ginny llevandose consigo un secreto y junto a esta el asenso de un nuevo mago tenebroso.  Pero lo que nunca Harry supo hasta el momento es que tendrá que luchar contra su propia sangre.FINISH!
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **_**Re-edición**_**. (Arreglada) **Los personajes que aparecerán en este Fan Fic de Harry Potter y el hijo Perdido son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling (la jefa). Escribo solo por diversión para que mis pensamientos fluyan. Y como diría Dumbledore: "_La mente... Asombrosa y poderosa….Es un arma innata en cualquier lugar que se use. Más bien si la mente es espontanea, libre e imaginativa; esta se convertirá en la libreta más grande del mundo y tu alma y ser serán la tinta en medio de un diálogo continuo con tu interior y tu mente. Siendo tus ideas el idioma en el cual se redactará el más hermoso de los relatos"._ Así que sin más ni más a LEER! *PS. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y les invito a que pasen por mi profile para que lean las otras historias y dejen sus reviews así sabré que están ahí para mí, como yo lo estoy para ustedes. ¡SALUDOS!

**Summary: **Diálogo de Harry y Ginny.

**Personajes: **Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**"Cuando te das cuenta que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con una persona, quieres que el resto de tu vida empiece lo antes posible."**_

_**Billy Cristal **_

**Prólogo **

Después de haber derrotado al Señor Tenebroso y haber tenido la victoria que durante sus 17 años de vida estaba Buscando; Harry Potter había despertado al otro día de su lucha. Se sentía completamente libre de ese peso tan grande que conllevaba ser el "Elegido" y el cargo de haber matado al mago más oscuro de todo la historia Voldemort. Sonrió con ironía mientras se miraba a lo lejos y su reflejo se veía a través del espejo del baño de los estudiantes de séptimo. Sonrió mientras notaba que su cicatriz ya no le dolía y que su rostro se veía mayor. Todo lo que había pasado el día anterior le había parecido que había pasado hacían siglos y que nada de eso era más que, un simple sueño. A lo lejos pudo oír el ronquido de Ron mientras sonreía ampliamente a la chica de pelos castaños que se encontraba mirándole con esos ojos color ámbar.

-Buenos días Harry…-dijo la chica mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama sin despertar a Ron que aún continuaba roncado deliberadamente.

-Buenos días... ya veo que dormiste bien.- dijo Harry mientras le sonreía pícaramente. La chica se ruborizo y le dio un leve codazo en las costillas.

-¡Harry!- le reprendió mientras ambos comenzaban a reírse en tono bajo. Se miraron por unos momentos y la chica se abalanzó sobre Harry.

-¡No puedo creer que lo hayas logrado!-dijo con tanta alegría mientras sus pupilas se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Corrección… lo hayamos logrado.-dijo Harry mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

-Gracias…-dijo Hermione en tono bajo mientras unas lágrimas de alegría brotaban de sus ojos. Después de lo que parecieron siglos, ambos chicos se separaron.

-¿Y ahora que piensas hacer, Harry?-dijo Hermione mientras tomaba asiento en la cama de Neville.

-¿Qué pienso hacer de que Hermione?-preguntó el moreno mientras limpiaba cuidadosamente el vidrio de sus lentes con el dorso de la camisa. Hermione le miró de hito en hito mientras le susurró muy bajito.

-Con… Ginny…-Harry se paralizó rápidamente en la pose en la que estaba limpiando los lentes y sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sin pedir permiso absoluto sus mejillas se tornaron de un tono rosa bebé. Hermione ahogó una sonrisa. Ese momento era digno de admirar. Mirar al chico que sobre vivió y venció, atolondrado con la mención de un solo nombre. Ginny…

-B-b-bueno… y-yo…-balbuceó Harry mientras se ponía rápidamente los lentes y rascaba su nuca haciendo que los pelos de la parte posterior de su cabeza subieran y bajaran a la velocidad con la que movía la mano desesperadamente.

-No… ¿pensaste en ella Harry?- preguntó Hermione sabiamente mientras le miraba escrupulosamente reteniendo una sonrisa traviesa.

-Yo,-_se aclaró la garganta_-Sí claro que pienso en ella… Solo, que… bueno, ya sabes…-tartamudeó mientras bajaba la cabeza un poco abochornado. Hermione sonrió levemente y fue a sentarse al lado de Harry.

-Harry… ya todo acabó…

-Sí lo sé… pero… ¿y cómo le digo que aún la amo?-dijo Harry mientras intentaba esquivar la mirada de Hermione. Nunca había hablado de este tema con su amiga y realmente se sentía incomodo. Hermione suspiró y le tomó una mano.

-Descuida… Sabrás como y en el momento preciso. Eres valiente Harry y Ginny y tú son el uno para el otro. Se complementan excelentemente. Ambos son valientes, decididos, inteligentes, fuertes, amorosos y sobre todo ambos han pasado muchas cosas difíciles en la vida. Y yo estoy segura de que no hay ninguna otra mujer en el mundo que te merezca y que tú le merezcas más que Ginny.-dijo la castaña mientras le interrumpió un sonoro ronquido de Ron. Ambos le miraron y comenzaron a reír escandalosamente asustando al dormido pelirrojo.

-Q-q-que Rayos está pasando aquí.- dijo Ron mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

-Descuida Ron… simplemente estábamos hablando y tus ronquidos nos interrumpieron.-dijo Hermione tranquilamente mientas Harry ahogaba una sonrisa y Ron se ponía completamente rojo mientras le hacía juego a su flamante cabellera.

-¿Y de qué hablan?-se aventuró a decir Ron mientras se acomodaba en la cama mirando expectante a sus interlocutores.

-De Ginny.-dijo tranquilamente Hermione con su rostro en alto mientras Harry componía la misma actitud que Ron había tenido minutos antes… de bochorno.

-D-de G-Ginny…-tartamudeó Ron mirando a Harry con los ojos como platos. El moreno se movió incómodamente en la cama mientras miraba por una ventana a un punto inexistente.

-Sí, Ron de Ginny… de quien más pretendías que habláramos.-dijo Hermione esta vez seria mientras escaneaba a Ron con la mirada.

-Vaya… y yo que pensé que eso había pasado al olvido.-dijo Ron mirando a Harry totalmente sorprendido. El moreno le miro seriamente y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Disculpa, aquí nadie mandó a Ginny al olvido. Solamente la alejé de mí por una muy buena razón la cual ella entendió a la perfección. Lo cual a ciencias ciertas no fue un rompimiento del todo ya que… bueno fue necesario realizarlo por las circunstancias. Y créeme cuando te digo que… NUNCA, pero NUNCA me he olvidado de Ginny… Ella es…-dio un suspiro- Una mujer excepcional. Y una mujer así no se encuentra en ningún lugar. Y para que te quede claro ¡YO SIEMPRE LA HE AMADO!-dijo Harry fuera de sí mientras daba un grito a viva voz. Hermione y Ron se miraban asombrados mientras veían la pequeña composición teatral que había hecho Harry. Hermione sonrió levemente mientras Ron abría y cerraba la boca tratando de decir algo y las palabras no llegaban a su mente y mucho menos a su boca. En esos momentos oyeron como alguien tocaba a la puerta y cuando todos se fijaron como la manigueta de la puerta se abría. Solo se sucumbieron en un silencio mayor. Allí en la puerta del dormitorio estaba una joven de pelo color rojo fuego y ojos marrones que les miraba tranquilamente mientras sus labios componían una tímida sonrisa.

-Buenos días.-dijo Ginny desde la puerta aún sin querer entrar. Harry momentáneamente se puso rojo y miró a Hermione.

-Buenos día Ginny.-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo sin prestarle el menor inconveniente y le sonreía ampliamente. La chica miró por un momento a Harry y después le sonrió a Hermione antes de hablar.

-Bien, eso creo… dentro de lo que se puede decir.

-Bien… Ron y yo ya nos íbamos… ¿no _ronny_?-dijo Hermione mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia Ron y le tomaba de un brazo jalándole para sacarle del cuarto.

-¿_ronny_? ¿¡De donde diablos sacas esos apodos Herms? ¿Y a donde vamos?-dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido mientras intentaba no resbalarse al ser arrastrado por Hermione que iba totalmente decidida a sacarlo del cuarto.

-No discutas conmigo Ronald Weasley.-dijo seriamente mientras Ginny les dejaba espacio entrando a la estancia para que estos pudieran salir hacia la sala común.

-P-pero…

-Pero nada.-dijo Hermione empujándole por la espalda mientras serraba la puerta tras sí. Hubo un momento incomodo en lo cual solo se oían las voces de Ron y Hermione luchando mientras salían fuera de la sala común. Después otro silencio. Harry estaba totalmente paralizado y rojizo frente a la cama en la que minutos antes estaba hablando con Hermione. Y Ginny estaba a escasos pasos de la puerta mirando el suelo mientras sus mejillas tomaban el mismo tono de su cabello. Silencio, ese maldito silencio; ese que se presenta cuando uno tiene tanto que decir y no sabe cómo. Harry se rascó la nuca nuevamente mientras miraba sobre sus lentes a Ginny que aún tenía el rostro mirando suelo. Suspiró mientras caminó torpemente hasta quedar a escasos palmos de la chica.

-Gin…-dijo Harry en tono bajo mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de la chica. Ginny se estremeció ligeramente ante el contacto pero no levanto su rostro. Harry suspiró nuevamente y con su mano derecha le levantó el mentón a la chica obligándole a que le mirara. Cuando hizo esto pudo notar que por el rostro de la chica surcaban lágrimas muy gruesas. Harry no pudo contener el impulso de abrazarla y lo hizo. La abrazó fuertemente mientras la chica se desbordaba en llanto. Harry la agarraba fuertemente mientras posaba su cabeza sobre la de ella y con una mano acariciaba su flamante cabellera. –Tranquila, estoy aquí.- le susurró Harry mientras continuaba con sus caricias.-Ya todo ha terminado, estoy aquí…

-Harry…-dijo la chica aún entre sollozos aguantada a Harry. –Yo…

-Ya lo sé…-le contestó el moreno besando la cabellera de la chica. Ginny contuvo el llanto rápidamente y se incorporó para posar sus ojos color café en esos ojos color verde botella que le miraba con amor. Harry le sonrió débilmente mientras colocaba su mano izquierda sobre el cachete de la chica. Ginny suspiró y serró sus ojos ante el contacto.

-Te amo.- le dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba amorosamente. Ante la declaración Ginny abrió sus ojos como platos y sus ojos amenazaron en inundarse nuevamente de lágrimas.- Te amo… y no sabes cuánto. Eres la mujer más especial de mi vida. Y créeme no quiero perderte nunca.- dijo Harry mientras Ginny comenzaba a llorar nuevamente e intentaba sonreírle.

-Yo también te amo, Harry.- Y sin pensarlo dos veces Ginny besó a Harry apasionadamente. Hacía ya más de un año que no habían tenido la oportunidad de dirigirse la palabra como se merecían y eso había sido causante de mucho dolor para ambos. Pero ahora, tendrían tiempo. Mucho tiempo para hablar, segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, años y quizás siglos para estar uno junto al otro. Después de haberse abastecido del amor que se profesaban separaron un poco sus rostros para poderse contemplar.

-Estas hermosa… ¿ya te lo había dicho?-dijo Harry mientras le ponía un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja. Ginny sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Y yo te he dicho que cada día que pasas te ves más guapo?

-Gracias…-dijo Harry mientras le besaba delicadamente la frente.-Sabes… sé que no es momento de hablar de esto por lo reciente de la guerra. Y que quizás y estoy muy seguro que tendremos muchísimo tiempo para hablar de ello… pero… No quiero presionarte… Pero créeme que cuando acabe esto en unos días tendré que arreglar la casa de Sirius.-dijo el moreno mientras le miraba pícaramente.

-¿No sé por qué quieres arreglarla Harry?-dijo Ginny un poco confusa. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con intentar presionarla?

-Pues… que quiero que la arregles conmigo. Ya que será nuestra casa, y si no está del todo arreglada ¿Cómo piensas que los chicos correrán en la casa?-dijo Harry maliciosamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa amplia.

-¿Nuestra? ¿Chicos?-repitió Ginny sin poder creerse lo que sus oídos estaban oyendo y parpadeando varias veces.

-¿Qué tal el nombre de James? James Potter Weasley suena bueno para un comienzo.-dijo Harry mientras la pelirroja se lanzaba nuevamente a besarlo contenta. Mientras ambos se besaban no podían dejar de sonreír. Ante todo lo que habían pasado se merecían un momento de felicidad. ¿Y porque no ser sincero desde un comienzo? Ambos se amaban y Harry sabía que Ginny era la indicada para él. Así que ni se lo pensó dos veces en elegirla como su futuro. Porque él sabía que ya todo sería paz y que su amor sería hasta más allá del final.


	2. Capítulo 1 Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: **_**Re-edición**_**. (Arreglada) **Los personajes que aparecerán en este Fan Fic de Harry Potter y el hijo Perdido son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling (la jefa). Escribo solo por diversión para que mis pensamientos fluyan. Y como diría Dumbledore: "_La mente... Asombrosa y poderosa….Es un arma innata en cualquier lugar que se use. Más bien si la mente es espontanea, libre e imaginativa; esta se convertirá en la libreta más grande del mundo y tu alma y ser serán la tinta en medio de un diálogo continuo con tu interior y tu mente. Siendo tus ideas el idioma en el cual se redactará el más hermoso de los relatos"._ Así que sin más ni más a LEER! *PS. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y les invito a que pasen por mi profile para que lean las otras historias y dejen sus reviews así sabré que están ahí para mí, como yo lo estoy para ustedes. ¡SALUDOS!

**Summary: **Diálogo de Harry y Ginny, Misión sorpresa de Harry.

**Personajes: **Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**"**__**El deseo muere automáticamente cuando se logra; fenece al satisfacerse. El amor, en cambio, es un eterno deseo insatisfecho."**_

_**José Ortega y Gasset.**_

**Capítulo 1**

**Recuerdos **

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 19 años desde que Voldemort no estaba en el poder y la vida de la familia Potter era sumamente tranquila y feliz a pesar de los continuos regalos y cartas que recibían de familias mágicas agradeciéndoles el bien y la tranquilidad que habían traído a sus vidas. Harry y Ginny habían contraído nupcias en una boda mágica en la cual no faltaron los reporteros y miembros del Ministerio. ¡Quién lo diría! Se amaban como nadie tiene idea, Harry había logrado llegar a hacer Auror y después de que Ginny quedara embarazada del pequeño James; había optado por dejar el Quidditch profesional y simplemente dedicarse a ama de casa. Y en poco tiempo después llegaron al mundo James, Albus y Lily Potter expandiendo así el pequeño núcleo familiar de los Potter; Ginny optó por ser corresponsal del Profeta. No había pasado ni dos años de la batalla cuando Harry le propuso matrimonio a Ginebra Molly Weasley, siendo una noticia mundial y de primera plana por lo menos durante un año completo hasta después de su matrimonio. Eran una hermosa pareja, eso era sin duda indiscutible. Pero esa noche el señor y la señora Potter se encontraban profesándose el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Después de una buena dosis de amor ambos quedaron exhaustos en su cama.

-Harry cariño, ¿estás despierto?-preguntó Ginny volteándose a ver a su marido que divagaba en sus pensamientos. A pesar del tiempo que habían pasado Harry seguía siendo ese chico soñador que Ginny había conocido.

-Si amor, estoy despierto, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Harry mientras se volteaba a ver a su esposa que lo miraba con una sonrisa en su boca. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos Harry se maravillaba de lo joven que aún su esposa se veía. No podía creer que Ginny pudiera llevar una carga tan grande como la de cuidar de sus tres hermosos hijos y además atender la casa, ir a su trabajo en el Profeta y sin más ni más atenderlo a él en todo momento.

-¿Sabes de qué me recordé?-dijo en un tono pícaro y sonriente, mientras se acercaba más a Harry y posaba una mano sobre el pecho desnudo de este.

-No tengo la menor idea mi amor… a esta hora de la noche tu imaginación suele surcar mundos que ni a mi tiempo contigo he podido encontrar…-dijo el moreno acariciándole una mejilla. -Aun que me gustaría saber qué es lo que paso por tu linda mentecita…-dijo Harry en un tono de burla y besándole la frente.

-¿En serio Potter?-dijo la pelirroja en un tono fingiendo estar dolida pero al mismo tiempo divertida.-Pensé que tus 15 años de Auror te ayudarían en la adivinanza de mis pensamientos… ¿O es que nunca pudiste aprender Oclumancia con Snape?

-¡Oye!- se quejó Harry un poco dolido pero en tono divertido. -Es que a la única persona que no he podido practicar Legeremancia es contigo.- Y con esto le sacó la lengua a su esposa y comenzó a reír descaradamente.

-Eres un atrevido Potter.- le dijo seriamente Ginny mientras tomaba su almohada y le lanzaba con ella a Harry. Sacándole los lentes a Harry de sitio.

-Eso no vale señora Potter, usted no avisó sobre el ataque.- se quejó el moreno mientras arreglaba sus lentes y con una risotada Harry contraatacó a su esposa reenviándole el cojín y dándole por la cabeza.

-A la verdad que eres débil Potter.- le retó Ginny en un tono burlón y esta le sacó la lengua tapándose con la corcha completamente.

-Eso no es justo Ginny.- le dijo el moreno con voz de niño pequeño. Y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Ginny que aún estaba enroscada debajo de la corcha.

-¡jajajaja! No creía que fueras tan débil Potter.-era lo único que decía Ginny a cada cosquilla que le daba Harry. Esta no pudo más y salió de debajo de la corcha. Harry se detuvo rápidamente y se le quedo mirando a los ojos, a esos ojos color café que le volvían completamente loco y por así decirlo era su adicción. Pero lamentablemente este acto era una de las cosas a la que Ginny aún no se acostumbraba a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos y se ruborizo.

-No puedo creer que aún no hayas podido controlar tus emociones, después de todos estos años y con las cosas que hemos hecho.-dijo Harry por fin triunfante ensanchando el pecho y poniendo un puño serado en el mismo dándole un tono altivo.

-Eres sumamente detestable Potter. ¿Te lo había dicho anterior mente?-dijo Ginny arreglándole a Harry los espejuelos para que este le pudiera ver mejor.

-Ya perdí la cuenta.- dijo Harry poniendo rostro pensativo y enumerando con los dedos.

-Pero aun así te amo.- dijo la chica mientras le acomodaba amorosamente los lentes.

-Yo también te amo Ginny… aunque te pongas como olla de presión cada vez que te molestas…- dijo indirectamente el chico que sobrevivió sonriente. Se acomodó ante la mirada perpleja de Ginny y se cubrió con la sabana. -Pero tienes una deuda con migo… aún no me has dicho en que estabas pensando hacia un rato…- concluyó tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola a él. Ginny todavía asombrada negó efusivamente con la cabeza y aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-¿Sabes que era lo que estaba recordando? Bueno simplemente me recordé de la primera vez que me salvaste de Voldemort en la Sala de los Secretos. Nunca pensé salir de esa y cuando pensé que estaba perdida apareciste tu…-Ginny acaricio la mejilla de Harry y le dio un sutil beso en los labios. Harry aún sorprendido por lo que Ginny acababa de decir le devolvió una hermosa sonrisa.

-Sabes que nunca me hubiera perdonado si te hubiera pasado algo…-ante la confesión Harry bajo su cabeza y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. -Tampoco me hubiera perdonado si te hubieran hecho algo en el Ministerio cuando estabas en cuarto.- Harry y nuevamente alzo su rostro y miro a Ginny aún con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Oh Harry! Sabes que yo tampoco me hubiera perdonado si a ti te hubiera pasado algo.- Nuevamente Ginny besó a Harry en los labios y le regalo una sonrisa compasiva y amorosa. Harry suspiró nuevamente mientras se recostaba de espaldas en sobre la cama.

-Sabes… - dijo después de un breve silencio.-No puedo creer que fui tan idiota para no darme cuenta de la hermosa persona que estaba a mi lado. Si yo no hubiera sido tan idiota tal vez hubiéramos pasado más tiempo juntos…- dijo Harry dolido y abochornado, mientras se volteaba a ver a la luz de su vida. A todo esto Harry tomo un mechón de pelo que le cubría a Ginny una mejilla y la colocó detrás de la oreja de esta.

-Es que siempre has sido despistado Potter.- dijo Ginny en un tono risueño y le despeinó aún más el cabello a Harry. Harry sonrió.

-Sabes que me recuerdo…-dijo Harry poniendo su rostro graciosamente pensativo. -De la primera vez que nos besamos… ¡Oh Dios! Yo nunca pensé que hubiera pasado así…-dijo en tono soñador mientras juntaba sus manos y parpadeaba exageradamente.

-jajaja- Ginny se destornilló de la risa ante la ridícula pose que había optado Harry. -Pero no niegues que te gusto Harry…-dijo la chica pícaramente mientras subía y bajaba rápidamente sus cejas.

-¿Sabes qué? En realidad…mmm no me gusto…-concluyó Harry completamente serio.

-¡En verdad que no te gustó Potter!- esta vez Ginny puso cara de asombro, dolor y un poco abochornada.

-No me gusto… ME ENCANTO…- y nuevamente Harry besó a Ginny abalanzándose sobre la chica. Pero esta vez el beso no fue sencillo sino profundo y amoroso. Lleno del calor y de todo lo bonito que representaba Ginny para él. -Nunca me perdonaría si algo te pasara a ti o a los chicos… no se qué podría hacer sin ti…- la abrazó y la acaricio hasta que Ginny simplemente se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en los labios. Harry se volteo a ver el reloj, ya eran las 3:45 de la mañana le dio un beso a Ginny en la coronilla y se recostó junto a ella a dormir. Le pareció oír un ruido no pasados ni 15 minutos y de momento ocurrió:

-Harry, Harry levántate.-dijo una voz gruesa de varón mientras le zarandeaba en la cama con sumo cuidado de no levantar a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

-Mmm…aaahhhawww… ¿Qué pasa ahora?- dijo Harry mientras se desperezaba.

-¡Es Kingsley Shacklebolt! Harry por el amor de Dios ¡LEVANTATE!-continuó el mago zarandeándole en la cama.

Harry rápidamente obedeció y se levanto de la cama, cubriéndose con una corcha. Al pie de su cama observo la figura de Shacklebolt que lo observaba con ojos cargados de sueño, frustración, dolor y preocupación. Harry al ver al ministro de esa manera se acercó a él rápidamente y se dirigió al Ministro con voz baja.

-¿Qué paso Shacklebolt? ¿Qué haces en casa a estas horas?- preguntó Harry molesto mientras agarraba fuertemente la corcha que le cubría de la cintura para abajo.

-No hay tiempo para explicar Potter vístete y vámonos.- Le dijo el Ministro mientras se fue a la percha de Harry a buscarle una ropa apropiada. Harry abrió los ojos como platos no lo podía creer. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-¿No más a si porque si? ¿Qué pasara con Ginny y los chicos?-dijo el moreno mientras señalaba la cama en donde estaba posado el cuerpo somnoliento de su esposa.

-Ellos estarán bien Potter… tienes una misión, nadie debe saber a dónde te diriges es muy peligrosa…-dijo esto el Ministro en un tono muy bajo para que solo Harry lo oyera. Ginny solo dio un profundo suspiro.

-Pero… pero Ginny los chicos…-tartamudeó Harry mientras miraba de hito en hito al Ministro y a su esposa.

-No hay tiempo Potter… Te espero en el Ministerio dentro de 10 minutos el traslador sale a las 5:30.-Diciendo esto Shacklebolt desapareció frente a Harry dejándole una camiseta en manos. A toda prisa Harry se vistió y se puso su capa de viaje y empaco a todo vuelo. Mientras hacía esto escribió en una carta a Ginny con la razón por la cual se había ido temprano y la dejo sobre la mesa de noche junto a una foto en la que ambos salían agarrados de mano y sonrientes. Suspiró mientras la contemplaba durmiendo. Sonrió de lo tonto que debía verse en esa posición. Se acercó a la mujer más importante de su vida después de su madre y le dijo en un susurro.

-Te amo Ginny, te amo con todo mi corazón y no sé que hubiera hecho si no te hubiera tenido en mi vida…- le miró por última vez, la beso en la frente y salió a toda prisa. Dejando tras sí a su familia para emprender una nueva misión. Sin ninguna idea de lo que se toparía pero él sabía que ese no era ningún indicio bueno.

*¡YAY! Qué bien… re-escribiendo el fic… jaja bueno saludos a todos mis lectores recuerden dejar sus reviews y sugerencias y felicitaciones y todas esas cosas después de leer. Estoy esperándolas con ansias. Mis ¡SALUDOS!


	3. Capítulo 2 Entrando a las tinieblas

**Disclaimer: **_**Re-edición**_**. (Arreglada) **Los personajes que aparecerán en este Fan Fic de Harry Potter y el hijo Perdido son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling (la jefa). Escribo solo por diversión para que mis pensamientos fluyan. Así que sin más ni más a LEER! *PS. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y les invito a que pasen por mi profile para que lean las otras historias y dejen sus reviews así sabré que están ahí para mí, como yo lo estoy para ustedes. ¡SALUDOS!

**Summary: **Misión de Harry y Desayuno en familia.

**Personajes: **Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**"**__**Para quienes no ansían sino ver, hay luz bastante; más para quienes tienen opuestas disposición, siempre hay bastante oscuridad…"**_

_**Blaise Pascal.**_

**Capítulo 2**

**Entrando a las tinieblas **

-Aquí estoy Señor ministro…-dijo Harry en cuanto apareció en el Ministerio esa madrugada. Para ser sinceros Harry no había visto tanto movimiento en el Ministerio desde que Voldemort cayó. Iban y venían a toda prisa. Papeles corrían y hasta lechuzas habían entrando y saliendo de las oficinas. Tuvo que bajar la cabeza ya que una de ellas voló tan bajo que casi le roza la misma.

-Harry cuantas veces tengo que decirte que solo me llames Kingsley…-dijo Kingsley mientras le sonreía amistosamente.

-Lo siento es que no me acostumbro… bueno y ¿en qué consiste esta misión?.. Hay demasiado movimiento a estas horas ¿no crees?-pregunto Harry en tono muy bajo acercándose al trigueño.

-Harry interceptamos a los Mortífagos que estuvieron a cargo de amedrentar a los estudiantes de Hogwarts durante el año en que Voldemort estaba en el poder…-le dijo Kingsley en tono muy bajo mientras Harry abría los ojos como platos y miraba a todas direcciones.

-¿A los _Carrow_?- dijoel moreno en un tono de asombro y preocupación –Todavía esos dos andaban sueltos ¡esto es increíble!-dijo Harry alzando sus manos al cielo en señal de desesperación.- ¿Y que no habían acabado con todos los Mortífagos?

-Me temo… que no del todo…-dijo Kingsley mientras le pedía a Harry que se sentara en los banquitos que estaban frente a la fuente del ministerio. -Bueno Harry te llamé para que me acompañes en esta misión que consiste en matarlos, exterminarlos o como quieras que lo llames. Ya sabes no confió mucho en Azkaban con lo de la última vez. Una vez culminemos puedes regresar a tu casa, esa es la misión. Y como Jefe de los Aurores creí necesario llamarte. Bueno el traslador está a punto de salir. Apresúrate Harry. –dijo el trigueño mientras se levantaba del banquito rápidamente dejando a un Harry totalmente descolocado.

"_A estas alturas ¿Mortífagos? No lo puedo creer… y eso que Peterson nos había jurado que habían terminado con ellos antes de jubilarse…"_ pensó Harry mientras negaba efusivamente con la cabeza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**(En ese mismo instante pero a unas horas de distancia…)**

En un obscuro bosque no muy lejos de Inglaterra se encontraban un grupo de personas reunidas en una mansión antigua a altas horas de la noche. Era un lugar apartado de toda aldea o casa visible y estaba rodeada por un inmenso bosque, sumamente espeso el cual le proporcionaba una estrategia para disimular su localización. Entre murmullos, risas, aplausos y satisfacciones se produjo un silencio súbito en la habitación en la cual se encontraban alrededor de unas 30 personas. Entre el silencio entro una joven esbelta, de elegante postura, de tez blanca, ojos negros, pelo rizado negro y de voz fuerte pero seductora. Era una hermosa mujer de estas que aparentan todo lo bello por fuera pero cuando les conoces realmente no es nada comparado con lo que se deja ver. Pasó una mirada furibunda por la estancia y todos le prestaron una gran atención. Comenzó a hablar en un tono bajo pero firme.

-Bienvenidos sean todos a esta reunión, les agradezco su molestia en venir a verme. Como todos saben ya el plan está casi culminado pero solo necesitamos una buena oportunidad para lanzarnos al poder. Simplemente tomara un tiempo…pero quiero recordarles que esta vez no fallaremos y que lograremos realizar el objetivo que mi padre tuvo en un pasado no muy lejano…

-Pero mi lady ya hemos esperado mucho tiempo…- dijo un señor mayor con ojeras grandes sentado a una esquina de la mesa. La joven le miro inexpresiva mientras continuaba en el mismo tono:

-No importa cuánto tiempo nos tome en regresar al poder, lo que importa es que podamos entrar de una forma súbita, sin que se den cuenta utilizando artimañas nunca vistas. Recuerda lo que le pasó a mi padre, _Dolovoh…_ Por su impaciencia y falta de planificación ese Potter lo mató… así que tomaré las medidas necesarias para poder llegar a Potter de la manera más cercana, ruin y detestable que exista. Para los que aún no tienen el conocimiento ya tenemos influencia en el ministerio, en cada uno de los departamentos… Ya tenemos personas custodiando en Azkaban, tenemos personas de nuestro bando en toda Europa y por si no lo recuerdan tenemos espías en básicamente todo el mundo. Esta vez la muerte de Potter será segura… Y esta noche habrá un pequeño movimiento de Mortífagos…- la joven se vio interrumpida por un mago que entró a toda prisa agotado y fatigado con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro.

-¡Mi lady! le traigo noticias del ministerio. Potter salió de emergencia tras el Ministro. La información recibida es que lograron infiltrarse en una de nuestras pequeñas casas de punto y mataron a dos de los Mortífagos…-dijo el mago mientras componía una mueca de disgusto ante lo último mencionado.

-¿Cuál de todas las casas de punto interceptaron?-preguntó la bruja mientras continuaba el silencio sepulcral en la estancia.

-La de los _Carrow_ mi lady…-contestó el mago mientras intentaba mirar a la bruja de ojos negros. Sus ojos centellaron por un momento y el terrible silencio que era el que se hacía presente en cada reunión del señor tenebroso era el que se manifestaba exactamente en esos momentos. Algunos de ellos pudieron notarlo y no más de cinco se estremecieron al recordarlo. La bruja compuso una sonrisa sínica mientras se acercó con gracia hacia el hombre.

-Bueno no es una baja muy importante que digamos ¿no _Peterson_?-dijo esto y culminó con una sonrisa sínica en sus delgados labios carmesís y sus ojos centellantes. -Recuerden esto siempre… Voldemort llegó a ser el mago más temido y malévolo de la historia, pero no tenía en cuenta muchas cosas… Pero yo _Verotra Voldemort_ hija del mago más temido y brillante de la historia dará muerte a Harry Potter el niño que sobre vivió… por fortuna. Y su miserable y afanosa vida llegará pronto a su fin. Le daremos muerte lentamente mientras le hacemos honor a aquel que nos antecedió. El mundo será como él lo quiso y cuando todo esté en su punto. Voldemort regresará…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Al día siguiente…**

Ya era de mañana y comenzaban a salir los primeros rayos del sol. Ginny aún se encontraba en la cama descansando. Rodó un poco en la misma y logró despertarse gracias a que el sol le estaba dando en la cara. Cuando miró al lado de Harry se encontró con que él no estaba en su cama. Un poco sorprendida ante el recién descubrimiento miró el reloj que yacía sobre la mesa de noche. Era alrededor de las 9:15 de la mañana. Pero cuando se percato en la mesita había un pedazo de pergamino. Le miró un poco vacilante mientras alargaba el brazo para tomarlo. Lo desdobló y comenzó a leer:

_Querida Ginny:_

_Cuando hayas leído esta carta yo estaré en una misión o tal vez de regreso. Todo depende de cuan estricta o difícil sea la misión, solo te pido que estés tranquila estoy con Kingsley y todo saldrá bien. Dale besitos a James, Albus y a Lily. Y sobre todo te dejo un besote y te prometo que cuando regrese te recompensare con lo más que te guste. (PS. Prepárame una torta de chocolate… tengo bajón de tus tortas…)_

_Te amo con todo mi corazón,_

_Harry_

Ginny dobló el pergamino lo metió dentro de su coqueta y se decidió por fin a pararse de la cama. Se estiró con parsimonia mientras miraba por la ventana. Hacía un lindo día y sonrió distraídamente mientras recordaba la noche anterior. Suspiró y de un brinco cayó en el cuarto de baño.

Todavía no había signos de que los chicos se hubieran levantado así que aprovechando se metió a duchar con toda tranquilidad para así bajar a leer el profeta. Hacía ya un par de años que James, Albus y Lily estaban en Hogwarts y la familia Potter era sumamente alegre. Aunque siempre tenían sus peleítas ya que James tenía 17 años, Albus 16 y Lily 15 todo era de maravilla. Se podía decir que eran una familia amorosa pero normal. James era capitán del equipo de _Gryffindor_ y era todo un Potter empedernido según Ginny. James había heredado y hecho honor a su nombre el cual había obtenido de su abuelo y el cual llevaba a mucha honra. Era todo un hombre, era alto (a diferencia de Harry) moreno de ojos color marrón, pelo lacio desordenado del mismo color y no usaba lentes. Se le podía ver una que otra peca en su cobrizo color de piel. Pero era el suspiro de muchas jovencitas en Hogwarts.

Por otro lado Albus era el más que se parecía a Harry según Ginny era todo pero todito Harry en miniatura. Albus era no tan alto ni tan bajo, de color mucho más blanco (podría decirse jincho o pálido) que James tenía los ojos verdes de Harry, usaba lentes (pero cuadrados porque según él no quería que lo confundieran con Harry) y tenía el pelo color azabache desordenado. Era un chico pacífico y muy inteligente pero no podía negar que le encantaba el _Quidditch_. Albus formaba parte del equipo de_ Quidditch_ de _Slythering _pero el puesto de Albus era cazador. Albus era el único de su familia que había pisado esa casa y por eso confrontaba discusiones con James. No era todo un _sex simbol_ en Hogwarts pero sí lograba sonsacar uno que otro suspiro de las chicas. Detestaba cada vez que alguno de sus profesores le confundía con Harry. "_-¡NO SOY HARRY! SOY ALBUS SEVERUS…"_ solía decirle a Minerva McGonagall en la mayoría de las clases. Aunque los profesores le pidieran disculpas siempre se confundían.

Por otro lado estaba la linda Lily que según Harry era la copia idéntica de Ginny lo único que Lily era un poco más bajita y su pelo en vez de ser lacio era ondulado, y solo usaba lentes para leer. Se podía observar toditas las pequitas en su cara y sus ojos eran de color marrón eso sí, nunca procuraban hacerla enojar por que según James y Albus era como tener a la abuela Molly, la abuela Lily y a Ginny las tres en una. Ósea dando el resultado a Lily Luna Potter. Lily por otro lado era la más aplicada de los tres, era la mejor de la clase y al igual que sus hermanos formaba parte del equipo de _Quidditch_ y su puesto era el de buscador. Era la consentida de Harry mientras que los chicos eran los consentidos de Ginny.

Ginny salió de la ducha, se vistió y recogió su cuarto con un movimiento de varita bajando a la cocina a desayunar. Mientras se encaminaba le llegaron los ricos olores del desayuno.

-¡Buenos días _Kretcher_, buenos días _Winky_!-dijo la mujer sonriente al ver a sus dos pequeños elfos con sus desayunos preparados.

-¡Buenos días ama!-dijeron al unísono _Kretcher_ y _Winky._

-¿Qué hay hoy para desayunar chicos?-preguntó Ginny con el pelo aún revuelto por la reñida batalla que había tenido en la noche con Harry y que no se había molestado en peinar y lo llevaba en un mongo moño.

-Tenemos unos panqueques con syrup para los chicos, y para usted el emparedado de jalea de fresa con crema de maní.-concluyó Kretcher con una leve sonrisa no muy practica de él. Pero había que admitir algo. Kretcher había cambiado con el tiempo.

-Gracias Kretcher y Winky… si quieren pueden desayunar ya yo me encargo de llamar a los chicos… ¡JAMES, ALBUS, LILY BAJEN A DESAYUNAR!-gritó la pelirroja mientras alzaba el Profeta para leerlo. En eso se escuchó un estruendo en el piso de arriba y después entre forcejeos y peleas entraron los tres Potter en la estancia.

-¡Buenos días mamá!-Gritaron los tres chicos al unísono.

-Bueno chicos como pasaron la noche… ¿durmieron bien?-preguntó Ginny mientras distraídamente pasaba una página del periódico.

-Si mamá, lo único que no me gustó fue la entrada y la salida de la lechuza de Lily de su cuarto…-anunció James en un tono pícaro y medio serio para hacerse el importante. Ginny miró sobre el periódico a sus dos hijos.

-Eres un soplón James…-dijo la pequeña Lily fulminando con la mirada a su interlocutor.

Ginny se percató de la situación y simplemente se dedicó a continuar desayunando, ignorando la pequeña discusión que ya era típico entre los hermanos. Sonrió con ironía recordando que le hacían honor a sus nombres.

-Dile a mamá ¿por que tanto correo en la madrugada Lily?-dijo James ancándole un codo a Lily por las costillas. La chica soltó su tenedor mientras puso sus manos en la cintura y un poco roja se dirigió al moreno.

-_James Harry Potter Weasley_ si sigues espiándome y hostigándome te juro por Merlín que tu linda cabellera pasará a ser calvicie en menos de lo que grita un _micropuff._-concluyó la chica con ojos desorbitados. Ginny dio un sonoro suspiro antes de hablar:

-Bueno chicos ya vasta… James no molestes a Lily y eso que pensaba que eras el mayor y tenias más capacidad. Y Lily que hacía _Spencer _entrando y saliendo de madrugada de la casa, sabes que a esa hora no es bueno estar enviando correspondencia a menos que sea importante o de urgencia.-le dijo la mujer en tono tranquilo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-Yo bueno mamá…-dijo Lily un poco avergonzada.

-Dile que estabas intercambiando cartas con _Wood_…-dijo maliciosamente James alzando sus cejas y bajándolas rápidamente en señal de gusto. Lily se puso completamente roja mientras se paraba de su asiento y fulminaba a James con la mirada.

-¡Cállate James o te prometo que hago lo que te dije horita!-le gritó la pelirroja con las manos sobre sus caderas. Ambos Potter estaban uno frente al otro y se miraban con rencor y reto.

-¿Se podría saber quién es ese tal Wood?-dijo un Harry cansado con ojeras, despeinado y mojado del sudor mientras estaba en el lumbral de la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Papá!-gritaron los tres Potter que estaban en una lucha con su desayuno olvidando la pasada pelea.

-Harry llegaste amor…-dijo Ginny totalmente sonriente mientras le sacaba una silla a su lado para que se sentara.-Bueno toma un café calientito para que te reanimes…-dijo Ginny mientras le plantaba un casto beso en los labios y los tres menores pusieron cara de asco ante la efusiva expresión de amor entre sus padres.

-Wacala papá… hay niños pequeños en esta habitación.-dijo James señalando a Albus y a Lily. Los dos chicos le miraron con odio.

-Si bueno… a todas estas Lily… ¿Quién es ese Wood?-dijo Harry ignorando por lo alto el comentario de su primogénito.

-¡Es el hijo de Oliver Wood, papá!-gritó James a todo pulmón.

-¡Ya está te lo previne James!- En esta se para Lily con las manos en alto sacando su varita y apuntando a James con ella.

-Tranquila Lily solo es una pregunta…-dijo Harry tomando la mano en la cual Lily tenía su varita y bajándole súbita mente la mano para que esta no fuera a dejar calvo a James como lo había jurado.

-¡Papá dile a James que no me espíe!-dijo Lily en un tono molesto y corajiente, mientras fulminaba al mayor de los Potter con una mirada.

-¡Yo no soy quien escoge la madrugada para estar intercambiando cartas de amor con alguien mientras los otros intentamos dormir!- gritó James al fin con un tono triunfante.

-Wow, espera que pasó aquí… ¿Lily tienes algo que contarme?-dijo Harry un tanto sorprendido ante la repentina confesión.

-¡Yo no soy tu que se pasa pavoneándose por todo Hogwarts y besando a cuanta chica se te pegue al lado!-gritó Lily fuera de sus cabales ignorando por completo a su padre.

-Oye… golpe bajo hermanita…-dijo James un poco dolido. Harry abrió los ojos como platos ante las repentinas confesiones. Ahora podía certificar que James Harry Potter Weasley era la re-encarnación de James Charleus Potter Dorea.

-Bueno ya basta de discusiones. -dijo Ginny un poco molesta.-O desayunan o les juro por los calzones…

-Ginny tranquila amor…-dijo Harry tomando a Ginny por la cintura y atrayéndola a él con suma delicadeza. Momentáneamente la mujer bajó los sumos. Lily continuaba mirando fieramente a James y este le fulminaba con la mirada. Había un tenso silencio en la estancia.

-Bueno papá… ¿Dónde estabas?-rompió el silencio Albus que solo tenía ojos para su padre en esos momentos. Obviando la anterior discusión.

-Bueno les tengo que decir que me llamaron para realizar una misión de emergencia en el ministerio de magia pero todo está en orden.-dijo Harry mientras se echaba un buen trozo de panqueques en la boca.

-¿Y de que era la misión?-dijo James tranquilamente mientras se comía un pedazo de pan con mantequilla.

-Teníamos que interceptar unos Mortífagos…

-¿¡Mortífagos?-dijeron los restantes Potter casi en coro. Harry desvió la mirada hacia su plato para no encontrarse con unos ojos verdes iguales a los suyos y un trío de color marrón que le miraban totalmente sorprendidos.

-Sí, lamentablemente ha habido un renacer entre ese grupo…-dijo Harry con una mueca de disgusto. Ginny se removió un poco incómoda en su silla mientras miraba a Harry y le dijo:

-¿Cuándo se acabará la casería de Mortífagos amor?-dijo la mujer aún agarrada por la cintura de Harry.

-No lo sé mi amor… no lo sé…

*UFFF las cosas comienzan a ponerse feas… pero bueno como todo. Así que… si te gustó, lo odiaste o tienes sugerencias o que se yo… NO SOY ADIVINA… quisiera pero no he tomado clases aún la lechuza con mi carta de Hogwarts se extravió… pero bueno dejen sus reviews y yo como buena escritora responderé a la brevedad posible y respondiendo en lo más sus preguntas… SALUDOS.


	4. Capítulo 3 Ya estamos Viejos

**Disclaimer: **_**Re-edición**_**. (Arreglada) **Los personajes que aparecerán en este Fan Fic de Harry Potter y el hijo Perdido son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling (la jefa). Escribo solo por diversión para que mis pensamientos fluyan. Así que sin más ni más a LEER! *PS. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y les invito a que pasen por mi profile para que lean las otras historias y dejen sus reviews así sabré que están ahí para mí, como yo lo estoy para ustedes. ¡SALUDOS!

**Summary: **Regreso al andén 9y¾.

**Personajes: **Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**"**__**Para quienes no ansían sino ver, hay luz bastante; más para quienes tienen opuestas disposición, siempre hay bastante oscuridad…"**_

_**Blaise Pascal.**_

**Capítulo 3**

**Ya estamos viejos…**

-Vamos chicos vamos a llegar tarde y no tomaremos el tren!- Gritaba una Ginny totalmente desesperada con 3 maletas en las manos. -Harry…HARRY ¡Oh Dios! ¡Ayúdame por favor! Donde está Potter cuando se te necesita…-refunfuñaba mientras luchaba con que las maletas que tenía en mano no fuera a parar al final de la escalera. Pues sí, ese día era el regreso a clases. El uno de septiembre ya se había convertido en un día fijo para la familia Potter ya que, básicamente más de la mitad de la familia regresaría a Hogwarts. Se escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de James mientras Albus sacaba su lechuza al pasillo.

-¡Yuafbuayf!-gritó un Harry atragantado con una tostada de mermelada desde la cocina. Ginny miró al techo en busca de una ayuda Celestial mientras sus hijos iban y venían entre los cuartos a toda prisa.

-Yo se los advertí a todos… yo no sé porque dejan todo para lo último…-dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba en el primer peldaño de la escalera con sus manos libres ya que había dejado a un lado las maletas. Como un rayo veloz James casi tumba a Ginny por la escalera ganándose una mirada furiosa de su madre.

-¿Papá donde pusiste mi escoba?-gritaba un James muy asustado desde el segundo piso con la túnica a medio poner y el pelo totalmente despeinado. Harry subía a toda prisa las escaleras para encontrarse con su esposa e hijo.

-¿James no la abras dejado en el patio?-respondió Harry ahora lleno de las tres maletas que Ginny le dio al subir la escalera.

-¡Gracias papá!-respondió James con una sonrisa y salió como un torbellino hacia su cuarto.

-El mal de los Potter… -dijo Ginny en voz baja solo para que Harry le oyera. Se miraron mientras el patriarca le dedicara una enorme sonrisa.

A todas estas después de media hora los Potter se embarcaron en su auto rumbo a la estación de _King Cross_ para dejar a sus tres pimpollos y regresar a su casa. Era el segundo semestre en _Hogwarts_ ya que las vacaciones de navidad la familia siempre la pasaba junta y se la disfrutaban en grande. Sin contar que James a pesar de su "Mal Potter" según Ginny tenía unas calificaciones excelentes. Por otro lado estaba Albus que a pesar de que estaba en _Slythering _tenía la mejor nota de los tres y no porque sea ultima ni menos importante estaba Lily. Lily era una chica llena de encantos y poseía la belleza de su madre. Era dulce, dedicada y gentil pero según Harry no debían sacarle lo de _Weasley_ para afuera.

-James… no me des…-se quejó Lily mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

-Descuida _pecosita_ no lo hice de maldad.-contestó James mientras le miraba totalmente serio.

-Ya vasta.-concluyó Ginny.-Es un día muy lindo para que ustedes dos comiencen a pelear.

-Sí ya lo creo.- admitió Harry- Pero que esperas Ginny… hacen honor a sus nombres.-respondió Harry mirando por el espejo retrovisor a sus dos hijos mientras estos se daban la espalda con las manos en jaras totalmente molestos.

-Si ya lo creo…-sonrió-a veces me pregunto si de casualidad no serán la re-encarnación de tus padres.- dijo Ginny mientras Albus, Harry y ella estallaban en risas.

-No es gracioso.-dijo James mientras intentaba arreglar su descontrolada cabellera.

-Sí no lo es…- certificó la menor.

Así como en lo menos que se dice "_Quidditch_" los Potters habían llegado a _King Cross_. Harry ayudó a Albus y a James a bajar las maletas mientras Lily y Ginny llevaban las cosas menos pesadas. Caminaron por la estación bajo la mirada curiosa de los transeúntes hasta llegar a la plataforma 9 y ¾. –

-Mamá ¿crees que ya tío Ron y tía Herms estén aquí?-preguntó Albus mientras soltaba las maletas al lado de una columna.

-No lo sé. Ron me había llamado esta mañana para asegurarse de que estuviéramos levantados. El me dijo que pensaba venir hoy pero…

-¡Allí están!-gritó con entusiasmo Lily mientras salía a toda prisa a saludar a sus primos.

-Vaya… pensábamos que se les había perdido el camino.-comentó Ron mientras saludaba a su pequeña sobrina.

-No, bueno… eso no fue exactamente lo que ocurrió… Todo fue culpa de James.-dijo Lily mientras terminaba de saludar a su tía.

-¿¡OYE? No es cierto…-sentenció el moreno mientras terminaba de besar en la mejilla a su prima Rose.

-Ya vasta ustedes dos.- Les reprendió Harry seriamente mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Mira quien está allí Lily pooh… Es Wood.-concluyó James con una sonrisa socarrona haciendo que Lily enrojeciera.

-Cállate… o te quedarás calvo… El juramente aún está vigente.-le espetó la pelirroja pero se calló rápidamente ante la miraba furiosa de sus padres. –Ya, regáñenlo a él también. El es culpable igualmente.-les dijo Lily antes de salir al encuentro con Wood.

-Eso está en los genes.-dijo Harry por lo bajo mientras Ginny le fulminaba con la mirada y todos los presentes reían a carcajadas. En ese instante comenzó a sonar la primera advertencia para subirse al tren.

-Vamos Ron… ayúdame con las maletas.-le dijo Harry mientras tomaba dos de las de sus hijos y Albus muy tranquilamente les ayudaba. Pusieron las maletas rápidamente mientras sonaba la segunda alerta.

-Nos vemos James y no se te ocurra andareguear por los pasillos en el horario de clase. Albus mándale saludos a _Longbottom_ de nuestra parte y Lily no olvides lo que le prometiste al profesor _Sulunghorn_. ¡Nos vemos chicos!-le gritó contenta Ginny desde el andén del tren tirándoles besitos a sus tres retoños, después de que estos subieran a toda prisa sin haberse despedido del todo. Los tres Potter se despidieron con una sonrisa genuina y un adiós de manos y se perdieron entre los estudiantes del tren.

-(suspiro) Bueno ¿Y qué piensan hacer ustedes dos hoy?-se dirigió un Harry risueño hacia sus dos interlocutores. El señor y la señora _Weasley _(Ron y Hermione) le miraron un tanto tristones y soñadores.

-¿Y que les pasa a ustedes dos se pudiera saber?-preguntó Ginny poniendo sus manos en las caderas dejando ver una pose autoritaria y con una sonrisa cómplice mientras miraba interesante a Ron y a Hermione.

-No te has dado cuenta Ginny… estamos viejos…-dijo Ron medio cabizbajo. A pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido ninguno había cambiado mucho solo que a Ron comenzaban a salirle unas entradas y Hermione tenía sus primeras canas a diferencia de Harry claro está que según Ginny solo había captado verle 3 y se las había arrancado cuando Harry estaba dormido.

-¡QUE VIEJOS Y QUE VIEJOS RONALD WEASLEY! Yo seré vieja cuando Lily me de 3 nietos.-Dijo Ginny en un tono fuerte pero soñador.

-Válgame Dios esto no puede ser… pobre de mí si Lily tiene 3 nietos no quiero saber cuánto tendrá James…- dijo Harry en un tono de preocupación. -¡AAAAAauuuchhhh!

-Lo lamento Potter pero yo quiero muchos nietos…-dijo Ginny después de haberle pegado con la cartera a Harry por la cabeza -Ya que solo tuvimos 3 hijos me gustaría tener por lo menos 7 nietos…-concluyó con una sonrisa mientras juntabas sus dos manos y las posaba debajo de su mentón dándole un aire soñador de chica colegial enamorada.

-No te digo yo ahora sí, no podemos con Lily, James y Albus y está Ginny pensando en otro bebe…-dijo Harry mirándole sorprendido ante la indirecta de su esposa.

-Cállate Potter o te prometo que esta vez no te doy doble postre…-dijo Ginny en un tono pícaro guiñándole un ojo. Harry rápidamente se ruborizo y bajo la cabeza.

-Vaya Harry a la verdad que esos postres te encantan tanto como para haberte cayado de sopetón.-Le espetó Hermione en un tono picaron.

-Lo que pasa es que ya Harry perdió la práctica.-dijo Ron dándole un codazo en el brazo haciendo que el chico se pusiera Fucha, Harry haciendo el intento de ignorar lo que Ron había dicho dijo:

-Bueno no nos han dicho que van a hacer… yo tenía planeado ir a dar una vuelta y si ustedes querían pues nos pueden acompañar…-dijo esta vez observando como Ginny se quedaba observando a un pequeño que le sonreía a cada mueca que ella le hacía.

-Bueno no se Harry tu sabes que yo no salgo a menos que Mione no de su aprobación…-dijo Ron sonriéndole a una Hermione abochornada mientras Harry contenía la risa.

-No seas modesto Ron… Sí, Harry saldremos a dar una vuelta ¿A dónde quieren ir…?

-No se… yo pensaba ir a las tres escobas…- dijo Ginny volviendo a entrar a la conversación ya que el niño continuo su camino con su madre.

-Bueno con nosotros no hay problema…- dijo Ron y Hermione le confirmó con un cabezazo de aprobación.

-¿Quieres que los llevemos?-preguntó Ron tomando las llaves de su auto cosa a la cual Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y tras la espalda de su esposo hacía señas y ponía caras de que ni se les ocurra que Ron guiase cosa que Harry y Ginny tomaron como advertencia y le dijeron al unísono:

-Está bien Ron mejor caminamos no es tan lejos…-concluyó Harry posando su brazo en los hombros de su amigo pelirrojo y ahora cuñado mientras Hermione y Ginny intentaban esconder sus risas. Y así cada pareja con su acompañante salieron agarrados de manos fuera del andén 9 y ¾. En un momentáneo momento de paz y relajación para todos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Las tres escobas y algo más**

Los Weasley y los Potter habían llegado a las tres escobas después de haber caminado unos cuantos kilómetros. Sonrieron al tabernero y fueron a sentarse en una mesa alejada para poder tener espacio para ellos. El tabernero fue hacia la mesa y todos pidieron cerveza de mantequilla. Y rápidamente les dieron sus cervezas. Simplemente se limitaron a tomarlas ya que estaban sedientos y al final Harry dijo:

-Bueno en verdad que no entiendo cómo es que mi Lily está con el hijo de Wood…-dijo Harry echándose el último trago de su cerveza de mantequilla y con cara un poco triste.

-Harry sabíamos que este día llegaría… además ya Lily no es una bebé Harry tiene 16 años y además _Christian_ es un chico muy dulce lo conoces desde que nació Harry…-dijo Ginny terminando de poner su vaso en la mesa y poniendo una mano sobre la de Harry, el hombre se limitó a sonreír de lado.

-Tranquilo Harry, es mejor con Wood a que tengas que soportar el hijo de Draco Malfoy en tu familia…- espetó Ron un poco airado. Ginny y Harry les miraron asombrados.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver aquí Ronald Weasley?- dijo una Hermione enojada -Además _Scorpius_ es un chico totalmente opuesto a sus padres aunque no me gusta la forma en que _Pansy_ nos mira de vez en cuando… Pero por lo menos el abuelo Weasley se ha tomado la molestia de aceptarlo…-al terminar de decir eso Hermione sonrió.

-¡Qué horror!...-dijo Ron en un leve murmullo para que ninguno en la mesa oyera lo que decía mientras observaba entretenido su vaso ya vacío.

-Bueno Harry cambiando un poco de tema, ¿Ya James decidió que era lo que quería hacer cuando saliera del colegio?- preguntó Hermione tomando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Bueno en realidad no se James es muy brillante pero con la actitud que posee ese chico no creo que llegue a ser Ministro…-dijo Harry con una leve mueca mientras Ginny le miraba seriamente.

-¡¿Qué QUE!-gritaron Ron y Hermione al unísono provocando que más de la mitad de los que estaban en las tres escobas le miraran con asombro y miradas de admiración.

-Si eso mismo pensamos Harry y yo cuando James dijo eso…jajaja te podrás imaginar un Potter de ministro… en realidad eso es lo único que faltara jajajaja… Un Potter desafió a la muerte, otro salvó a su hijo de muerte, otro más mató a un mago tenebroso y para completar terminó siendo Auror. Y sin más lo que faltaba era uno que fuera ministro.-concluyó Ginny mientras enumeraba con los dedos todas las posiciones.

-Gracias Ginny…-dijo Harry con una sonrisa torpe. -Bueno pero el está pensando ahora en acompañarme por un tiempo en el Departamento de Aurores tal vez le vaya mejor ahí…

-¿Es verdad? pero no lo soportaría si sale con esas loqueras dignas de un Potter…- dijo Ron en tono juguetón -Ya con Harry nos basta. Como cuando se queda dormido en la oficina en plena reunión y salió gritando en la mitad de esta: ¡_Cúbranse regresó Voldemort_!-en esa todos los de la mesa se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Por lo menos grité eso y no grité: "¡_Por favor Hermione no me dejes por Krum_!" En eso Ron pasó inmediatamente a color rojo y Hermione le dio una mirada de compasión y dulzura.

-¡Oh Ronny mi amor ¿es cierto eso?- dijo Hermione tomándole el rostro a este mientras le miraba amorosamente.

-sip…-dijo Ron en un tono bajo para que solo Hermione pudiera captarlo mientras le echaba una mirada de odio a Harry el cual intentaba aguantar la risa junto a su esposa. En ese momento Hermione se abalanzo sobre Ron y le propicio un beso apasionado captando la atención de básicamente todo el establecimiento.

-ujum-se aclaró la garganta-… no quiero interrumpirles el teatrito pero creo que este no es el lugar apropiado.- dijo Harry mirando para todos lados viendo como todo el mundo se quedaban perplejos al ver la escena.

-Lo siento-dijo Hermione un poco abochornada.

-Na no es nada… Harry tu siempre arruinas la mejor parte… pero esta se la debías a Ron.-le dijo Ginny en un tono pícaro.

-Ah y que ¿querías que terminaran comiéndose en la mesa?-dijo Harry omitiendo el último comentario de la pelirroja y todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Wow, mira la hora que es Hermione vas a llegar tarde…-dijo Ron mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-Si wow, bueno gracias Harry, Ginny por invitarnos a platicar un rato. Nos vemos tengo que ir a trabajar. Vámonos Ron.-Diciendo esto Ron y Hermione se despidieron de sus cuñados y salieron por la puerta principal del establecimiento rápidamente.

-¿Tú crees que irán para el trabajo?-dijo Harry picarón mientras pagaba al tabernero las bebidas.

-Déjalos… eso no es nuestro asunto.-dijo Ginny divertida mientras agarraba a Harry por el brazo.-Bueno Harry ¿ahora qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Ginny en un tono despreocupado mientras salían a las afuera de las tres escobas a una muy poco concurrida calle.

-No se tenía pensado dar una vuelta por el _callejón Diagon_ si tú querías…-le dijo Harry sonriente mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Bueno, si tú me invitas no me niego.-Y con un simple movimiento de varita desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

-No puedo creer que desde niño yo viniera aquí… mira como a cambiado todo…-dijo Harry agarrado de la mano de su esposa mientras miraba totalmente entretenido todas las tiendas del Callejón.

-Harry tu vienes desde niño y yo vengo desde antes de nacer…-ambos se rieron ante el comentario de Ginny y continuaron su camino por el concurrido lugar.

-Mira Ginny.-dijo Harry señalando la vitrina de unos de los establecimientos. -¿Ese no es el collar de que me habías hablado…?

-Sí, ese mismo es…-dijo Ginny dando pequeños brinquitos- ¿No es hermoso? Es pequeño y delicado…-dijo Ginny mientras pegaba su rostro a la vitrina.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta…-dijo Harry arreglándose los lentes para poder enfocar mejor el collar de la vitrina pegándose completamente al mismo. -¿Qué tal si entramos?-preguntó el moreno con una sonrisita a su interlocutora.

-¡Sí!-dijo Ginny con una enorme sonrisa. En esto entran ambos al establecimiento, era un lugar muy reluciente tenía muchas estanterías y vitrinas alrededor de la estancia. Solo se veía un par de brujas y magos en la tienda. Ginny tomada de la mano de Harry se acercaron al collar que anterior mente habían visto por la vitrina. –Buenos días ¿en qué le podemos ayudar?-se dirigió a ellos un señor mayor pero con cara sonriente.

-Sí, buenos días es que a mi esposa le encanto el collar que tienen mirando hacia afuera por la vitrina y estamos interesados en comprarlo…-dijo Harry al señor que lo veía con admiración.

-Si como no señor Potter.

Para este momento Ginny volvió a distraerse con un chiquillo que estaba al lado de su mamá y esta le sonreía ampliamente. Harry la miró con una sonrisita en los labios y estaba seguro de que Ginny deseaba tener otro hijo. Aunque Harry nunca quiso aceptarlo pero le conmovía la idea de tener otro Potter en la familia. Le miraba amorosamente mientras la pelirroja se inclinaba para saludar al pequeño. Siempre había pensado en que sería muy lindo expandir su apellido pero no se le hacía fácil imaginarse otro como James en la familia. Para todo esto Harry volvió a captar la atención del vendedor y le dijo: -Disculpe desearía que al collar le ponga un corazón que lleve las iniciales de H&G en el centro… ¿sería mucho pedir?-dijo Harry en tono muy bajo solo para que el vendedor le oyera.

-Claro que no señor Potter lo que usted desee…-diciendo esto el mago se volteo para ir a realizarle el deseo a Harry y volvió en menos de un minuto con la cadena de oro delicada y con el corazón a juego que llevaba las iniciales de H&G.

-Son 75 Galeones.-dijo el mago mientras le daba una cajita en donde estaba la cadena. Harry pagó el monto y se dirigió a Ginny.

-Aquí tienes… Ginny amor…-dijo Harry tratando de captar la atencion de Ginny que seguía distraída con el pequeño y Harry se acerco a ella viendo como el niñito le sonreía y le lanzaba besitos a Ginny.

-Cuidadito pequeño que esta princesita es mía.-Le dijo Harry acariciándole al niño la cabeza.-Bueno Ginny aquí tienes amor…-Harry le puso el collar a Ginny y esta le devolvió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Ginny apreciando el corazón y volteándolo a ver la inscripción que esta tenia. -¡Oh Harry esto es precioso!-le dijo con tanta emoción que se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo fuertemente. Harry se puso rojo inmediatamente por la reacción de esta y le besó delicadamente en la coronilla. Se separaron y salieron a las afueras de la tienda Harry volvió a hablar:

-Bueno creo que tu y yo tenemos una tarea pendiente…-le dijo Harry susurrándole al oído. Ginny se ruborizó completamente dejando escapar una leve risotada.

-No sé a qué te refieres Potter.-dijo esta asiéndose la inocente y guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

-No te hagas la lista… me debes mi postre. -y Harry le sonrió como el solo sabe hacerlo. Una sonrisa de esas tan dulces que temes derretirte en el instante.

-Bueno si tú dices que te debo el postre será mejor llegar a casa ¿no crees?

-Así con que poniendo condiciones…-en esta Harry la tomo en brazos haciendo caso omiso a los puñitos que le propiciaba Ginny para que lo bajara de sus brazos y a su risa. Y así tomada en brazos desaparecieron con una sonrisa en sus labios.

*WWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEE jaja saludos a todos :-D YAY! Recuerden dejar sus reviews y pasar por mi profile para que lean los otros fics.


	5. Capítulo 4 Entre risas y amor

**Disclaimer: **_**Re-edición**_**. (Arreglada) **Los personajes que aparecerán en este Fan Fic de Harry Potter y el hijo Perdido son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling (la jefa). Escribo solo por diversión para que mis pensamientos fluyan. Así que sin más ni más a LEER! *PS. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y les invito a que pasen por mi profile para que lean las otras historias y dejen sus reviews así sabré que están ahí para mí, como yo lo estoy para ustedes. ¡SALUDOS!

**Summary: **Harry y Ginny se demuestran su amor.

**Personajes: **Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**"**__**Hay dos cosas que el hombre no puede ocultar: que está borracho y que está enamorado."**_

_**Antífanes.**_

**Capítulo 4**

**Entre risas y amor **

Después de un tiempo en el que se declararon mutuamente el amor que cada uno sentía aún Ginny llevaba sobre su cuello aquel delicado regalo que Harry le había dado no hacia ni más ni menos como dos horas. A pesar de que ya habían estado juntos alrededor de unos 21 años, Harry y Ginny nunca dejaban de parecer dos novios enamorados. Toda su familia los admiraban a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, las peleas que ocurrían (lo normal en una pareja porque son mundos diferentes, crianzas diferentes y todo eso; siempre debe de haber discusiones en el matrimonio ya que este no es color de rosas) todo se arreglaba y volvían a ser los dos locos enamorados como decía George cada vez que los veía bailando, hablándose al oído o simplemente robándose besos en las esquinas de los pasillos de la casa.

-Harry todavía no puedo creer que estemos juntos…-dijo Ginny tratando de romper el silencio que había entre ambos. Los dos estaban recostados boca arriba en la cama.

-Wow a estas alturas todavía no lo puedes creer… ¡Válgame por Merlín, tan mal esposo he sido!-dijo Harry tumbándose de costado para ver a Ginny a los ojos y con tono teatral poniendo una de sus manos en su frente.

-No seas idiota Harry no he dicho que eres un mal esposo al contrario eres el mejor…-le sonrió ampliamente.

-Ya creía yo porque aguantarte estos 21 años…-dijo el moreno soltando una carcajada. Ginny intentó ponerse seria pero no lo logró al rato se unió a Harry en risas. Cuando se tranquilizaron Ginny rompió el silencio.

-Que gracioso eres ¿Y no he sido yo la que te he aguantado?-dijo Ginny recostada sobre el pecho de Harry.

-No, pues figúrate que si no hubiera tenido este pelo desordenado color azabache, ojos color verde, lentes redonditos, cuerpo descomunalmente atractivo y labios finitos no te hubieras fijado en mi…-dijo Harry con tono pícaro mientras miraba hacia abajo para poder ver mejor a su esposa.

-¿Estás seguro Potter?-Ginny lo miró con una ceja alzada y frunciendo los labios levemente dando a entender que se estaba haciendo la molesta. -Y yo estoy segura que si no hubiera salido con Dean y me hubiera besado con él en tu carota no te hubieras dado cuenta nunca de lo que sentías por mí.-dijo la mujer en un tono triunfante.

-¡¿oye?… uff, golpe bajo…-dijo el moreno riéndose ante el comentario. -Pero sabes que… que como quiera me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres…-dijo Harry rápidamente esbozando una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Ah sí? Pues te digo Potter que estas cieguito…-dijo Ginny despeinándole más el cabello a Harry. (más de lo que está siempre.)

-Por algo uso espejuelos amor…-y diciendo esto le saco la lengua.

-Eres un testarudo, engreído, narciso…-pero Ginny no pudo terminar sus insultos porque Harry le contesto:

-Hermoso, dedicado, enamorado…-dijo el morocho en un tono de enamorado y guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja.

-¿No se dé quien estas enamorado?-dijo Ginny asiéndose la inocente mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho.

-¿No sabes… yo pensé que todos estos años sabias de quien era de quien estaba enamorado?-dijo Harry siguiéndole el juego.

-Fíjate no es que con todo lo que ha pasado…

-Nah,-Harry hizo un gesto con la mano como quien dice "_eso no es nada"_. -¿Quieres saber quién es esa mujer que me vuelve loco?-dijo Harry acercándose peligrosamente a la mujer.

-Sí, ¿Me lo puedes contar? sabes que yo no diré nada.- dijo Ginny haciendo un ademan con la mano como cerrando un zipper en su boca y le señalo con la cabeza para que empezara a hablar.

-Bueno, te digo que es la mujer más bella de todo el mundo. Tiene unos ojos cafés que me vuelven loco, sin contar las 8,500 pecas que tiene por todo su cuerpo y déjame decirte que he contado cada una de ellas y las mas que me gustan son las que están…

-¡Harry!-dijo Ginny ruborizándose y dándole un codazo mientras Harry se destornillaba de la risa.

-Está bien perdón... jajaja-dijo Harry echándose a reír muy alto. -Además me encanta su dulce voz, esa que susurra mi nombre al oído y me encanta que me grite mi nombre completo cuando está molesta… Y no menos importante cocina riquísimo y es una excelente cazadora y madre…-siguió enumerando con sus dedos.

-¿Te digo algo Harry?

-¿Si amor?

-Te amo...-dijo Ginny mientras miraba con adoración a Harry.

-Yo tamp…-pero no pudo terminar su frase por que Ginny le zampó un beso apasionado. Se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana mientras rodaban en la cama y Ginny quedó sobre Harry. De momento la chica se detuvo y se despegó, Harry bufó molesto ante la lejanía abrupta que opto Ginny.

-¡Gane!- dijo Ginny en tono triunfante y sonriente

-¿Estás segura?-y Harry comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Harry-harr-jajajajaja-ry, jajajja dejame quieta- jajajaj-Ginny se reía alocadamente ante las cosquillas que le brindaba Harry.

-No hasta que vuelvas a decirme que me amas…-dijo Harry sonriente.

-jajaja-Harry te… jajajaja-te-jajajaa deja-jajajajaj -te jajaja.

-No lo has dicho amor…-Harry seguía haciéndole cosquillas y riendo junto a Ginny y a esta le comenzaban a salir lágrimas a causa de la risa.

-Te amo-jajaja…- dijo Ginny entre risa y carcajadas.

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Harry haciéndose el sordo.

-Te amo…

-No te oigo…-dijo Harry en tono juguetón, mientras se hacía el sordo.

-!TE AMO!-gritó Ginny para que Harry le pudiera oír.

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Harry alzando una ceja y haciéndose el interesante.

-¡TE AMOOOOOO!-Gritó la pelirroja y abrazó a Harry efusivamente. Ambos se echaron a reír, se besaron y se amaron eternamente sin importar todo lo que había pasado, estaba pasando o pasaría, simplemente el amor de ambos era, es y será eterno.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El comienzo de una época obscura**

_**El Profeta**_ **14 de Marzo del 2018**

**Por: **_**Maggan Stuffy**_

_Hace mucho tiempo que nuestro mundo vive en total calma y serenidad. Gracias al mago que hizo todo esto posible, el inmortal Harry Potter. Pero no hace más de un tiempo nuestros ayudadores en el Ministerio de Magia nos han informado que reciente mente ha habido un aumento en los ataques de ex – Mortífagos y un grupo de personas nuevas que aún no se han identificado. Comienzan a tener la sospecha de que los tiempos de paz que se prometieron después de que el – que- no- debe-ser-nombrado están por llegar a su fin…_

-No lo puedo creer hasta en el profeta ya ha salido ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-dijo Harry tirando el _Profeta_ a un lado de su escritorio y contemplando dos rostros muy pálidos por la situación.

-Harry, sea como sea ya sabemos que la paz es muy bonita pero… no duraría para siempre…-lo interrumpió Ron tímidamente el cual yacía sentado en el mueble que daba frente al escritorio de Harry.

-Si ya lo sé, pero… ¡¿Lo que me preocupa es el porqué?-gritó Harry a voz en cuello en su oficina poniendo sus manos en su cabellera desordenada. Hermione y Ron le miraron comprensivos.

-Harry no te has dado cuenta de que fuiste tú él quien mató al Señor Tenebroso y todavía te preguntas ¿el porqué…?-dijo Hermione subiendo un poco de voz ante la pregunta más tonta que había oído de Harry.

-No es justo, eso paso hace años y ya teníamos una leve idea de Voldemort. Ahora la cosa es total mente diferente Hermione no te das cuenta. Estamos peleando contra un ser que puede estar en nuestras narices y con mucho poder y no nos estamos fijando en ello.-dijo Harry rodeando su escritorio y quedando frente a un Ron y una Hermione que lo miraban con preocupación señalándole la portada del Profeta que rezaba: _Movimientos de magos tenebrosos. ¿Culminación de los años de paz?_

-Harry tienes toda la razón la situación no es nada de fácil, de eso Hermione y yo estamos totalmente de acuerdo. Sin mencionar que tú serás el punto clave para que ellos te ataquen, y si te desaparecen ya tienen la vía libre…-dijo Ron un poco nervioso ante la situación y la realidad del asunto.

-¡RON!-gritó Hermione poniéndose frente a Ron y mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

-No Hermione, Ron tiene toda la razón… veraz esto no es igual a años atrás ahora tengo toda una familia por quien velar…-diciendo esto Harry tomó una foto que yacía en su escritorio en donde aparecía el junto a Ginny frente de ellos sus tres retoños y todos saludaban y sonreían a la cámara. Harry dibujo una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras se recostaba del escritorio.

-Harry, Ginny estará bien recuerda que es una excelente bruja.-dijo su amigo y cuñado en tono tranquilo para romper con el silencio que por un momento amenazó en abarcar toda la estancia.

-Si Ron pero como quiera que se diga no quiero dejarla sola. Además están James, Lily y Albus no me visualizo sin ninguno de ellos…-dijo Harry con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Harry tranquilo todo saldrá bien ya verás… nosotros te ayudaremos, Ginny te ayudará ya verás esta vez lo lograremos y todo saldrá de maravilla…-dijo Hermione abrazando muy fuerte mente a su cuñado.

-Yo espero por lo menos ya James tiene 17 años y saldrá de Hogwarts y podrá velar de Ginny. Albus tiene 16 y cuidara de Lily en Hogwarts…

-Tranquilo Harry ya verás todo saldrá bien…-le dijo Ron dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda y sonriéndole delicadamente.

-Harry… ¡Oh! Lo siento debí tocar primero… Bueno de todos modos Harry el Ministro pide que vayas a verlo a su oficina…-dijo la secretaria un poco asustada a ver la reunión que acababa de interrumpir.

-Gracias Sarah, dile al Ministro que voy en camino… Bueno nos vemos después ya tengo que irme…- diciendo esto se despidió de sus cuñados y tomó un _folder_ que tenía cerca del escritorio y salió casi corriendo por la puerta.

Durante el trayecto Harry solo iba preocupado, no tenía la menor idea a quien se iría a enfrentar; con qué cosas nuevas se toparía no tenia ayuda de Dumbledore ni de los de la Orden del Fénix para que le ayudasen la mayoría estaban mayores o simplemente habían muerto. Se sentía solo, nunca pensó en la posibilidad que habría en que algún mago tenebroso regresara al poder. Se había acostumbrado a vivir en total calma y felicidad que nunca divagó algún pensamiento que le turbase como el que había llegado de sopetón en ese día. No se percato que muchos le saludaron a su encuentro, que habían cambiado la puerta de la oficina de asuntos muggle y tampoco se había percatado de que el ascensor lo habían arreglado. Simplemente iba con cara de decidido y preocupado hacia la oficina de Kingsley para ver qué era lo que el Ministro necesitaba de él.

-Buenas tardes Harry puedes tomar asiento.-dijo Kingsley señalando una butaca que estaba frente a su escritorio. La estancia estaba llena de personas, la mayoría Aurores y se encontraba el sucesor de Kingsley si a este le pasase algo. Todos mantuvieron silencio al ver que Harry pisó la estancia.

-Muchas gracias Señor Ministro-dijo el de lentes un poco incomodo ante la mirada de todos en la pequeña estancia.

-Bueno Harry, te hemos llamado para decirte que iremos en una misión de investigación. Esta misión implica en que debemos estar fuera por lo menos un año.-Dijo Kingsley en tono calmado y pausado.

-Si claro no hay problema un año… ¡¿Qué qué?-dijo Harry dando se cuenta del tiempo que estaría fuera.

-Sí, Harry un año.- Prosiguió el Ministro con toda calma -La misión es totalmente confidencial. Ni Ginny, ni Ron ni Hermione ni los niños pueden saber nada. Solo le mencionaras a Ginny de que estarás en un viaje especial del Ministerio y que te mudaras por un año para poder arreglar asuntos sobre el Ministerio. A los niños se les dirá lo mismo. Harry ya sabes que la situación ya se regó por lo medios y toda la comunidad mágica esperan mucho de ti. Yo te acompañare en esta misión junto con un grupo de Aurores con experiencia. Me explico, partiremos mañana en la madrugada para las afueras de Londres. Estaremos ubicados en una base que queda en uno de los bosques de Irlanda. El único modo de comunicación que tendrás es por medio de lechuza y solo podrás comunicarte con Ginny sin decirle tu ubicación y sin revelar detalles de la misión…. ¿Está claro Harry?

-…-Harry no contesto absolutamente nada. No lo podía creer, un año TODO UN AÑO fuera de su casa. Nunca había estado tan separado de Ginny y los niños. Ahora ¿Quien los cuidaría? ¿Quién les brindaría apoyo, seguridad y protección si él estaría afuera?

-¿Está claro Harry?-repitió el Ministro mirando la cara de perplejidad de su interlocutor.

-S-si señor…-contesto Harry tartamudeando en un tono bajo y doloroso.

-Te espero aquí a las 1:45 de la mañana.-Diciendo esto el ministro levanto la sección y todos salieron de la estancia. Harry se quedó totalmente asombrado de la magnitud de tiempo que estaría fuera. Reaccionó cuando más de la mitad de las personas que estaban en la estancia habían salido. Harry se levantó y salió al pasillo encontrándose al Ministro.

-Harry tranquilo… Ginny es una mujer fuerte y una bruja de primera. Ella y los chicos estarán bien.-dijo Kingsley dándole tres palmadas en el hombro.

-Si lo sé Kingsley, lo sé…- Y así Harry salió totalmente descolocado hacia su oficina perdiéndose entre la multitud y dejando a Kingsley con una mirada de compasión.


	6. Capítulo 5 Me voy por un año

**Disclaimer: **_**Re-edición**_**. (Arreglada) **Los personajes que aparecerán en este Fan Fic de Harry Potter y el hijo Perdido son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling (la jefa). Escribo solo por diversión para que mis pensamientos fluyan. Así que sin más ni más a LEER! *PS. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y les invito a que pasen por mi profile para que lean las otras historias y dejen sus reviews así sabré que están ahí para mí, como yo lo estoy para ustedes. ¡SALUDOS!

**Summary: **Despedida de Harry.

**Personajes: **Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**"**__**Solo en la agonía de despedirnos somos capaces de **_

_**comprender la profundidad de nuestro amor."**_

_**George Eliot.**_

***UFF… ya se está poniendo la cosa un poco desesperante… bueno vamos a ver que sucede. Agradezco a todos aquellos que siguen de cerca la historia. Esta vez estoy modificando unas cosas como los diálogos y estoy agrupando los capítulos un poco más largos. Alguno de los capítulos será parecido a la primera edición pero les advierto que añadiré cosas nuevas. Así que… PENDIENTES. Sin más ¡A LEER!**

**Capítulo 5**

**Me voy por un año**

-¡Ginny cariño ya llegue!-gritó Harry desde la puerta del recibidor. Se quitó su capa de viaje y la puso sobre la butaca más cercana. En su mente le daba vueltas y vueltas lo que había pasado esa tarde, su misión.

-Harry amor ¿Cómo estás? ¡Oh Dios te vez cansado Harry!- Ginny besó a su marido en los labios y le miro con lastima.

-No tienes ni la menor idea Ginny, de cómo me fue hoy en el trabajo.-dijo el moreno mirando a Ginny de frente sosteniéndole el rostro para verla mejor le dio una leve sonrisita.

-Bueno no hablemos de eso ahora amor. Vete báñate y descansa un rato más tarde hablaremos…-pero Ginny no pudo terminar por que rápidamente Harry la atajo negando efusivamente con la cabeza.

-No Ginny, mas tarde no…-dijo muy serio Harry. Ginny le miró, era las pocas veces que veía a Harry tan insistente y por su forma de actuar y por su tono de voz comprendió que algo le sucedía.

-Harry, ¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien?-dijo Ginny preocupada mirando como su esposo volteaba y se agarraba el desordenado cabello azabache.

-No…-contesto Harry en un tono muy bajo y ahogado mientras comenzaba a caminar de aquí para allá.

-Harry ¿estás enfermo, tienes hambre, te duele la cabeza…?-Ginny se acercó a Harry rápidamente para poder chequear como se encontraba su esposo posando una de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos sobre la frente sudorosa de Harry.

-Ginny no amor no estoy enfermo ni nada de eso…-dijo Harry agarrándole la mano a su esposa. Ginny le miró a los ojos.

-Kretcher ven acá…-gritó la pelirroja al elfo que ya era como parte de la familia y siempre estaba ahí cuando se le necesitaba.

-No, Gin no lo llames no es necesario…-dijo Harry tratando de captar su atención mientras la mujer miraba en dirección a la cocina.

-¡KRETCHER!

-¡NO!-gritó Harry en un tono desesperado captando la atención de la mujer que ligeramente se puso pálida ante el grito desesperado de Harry.

-Harry-susurro en un tono asustado mirando a Harry totalmente atónita. Nunca en sus más o menos 20 años de casados había oído a Harry gritar. Harry siempre había sido un hombre muy atento a las cosas de su familia (aunque fuera despistado en las cosas del trabajo y olvidara ciertos detalles como en donde había dejado tal y cual material) pero él nunca había optado por gritar en su hogar. Solo lo había visto hablar en un tono de tranquilidad y amor y aún así, si tenía que regañar a sus hijos nunca había gritado, los corregía pero con mucho amor.

-Lo siento Ginny pero te dije que estoy bien solo es que…-Harry se acercó a su esposa que lo miraba con cara de asombro y sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

-¿Solo que Harry?-dijo confundida y dolida.

-¡Por Merlín… oh Dios!" dijo el de lentes dando una vuelta preocupado, agarrándose el cabello despeinado y se le comenzaba a notar tristeza en el rostro. Ginny se asustó ante la actitud desesperante que estaba optando el moreno.

-Harry… ¡¿Harry QUE TE PASA?-gritó Ginny para acaparar la atención de Harry que seguía inmóvil mirando al cielo sin decir nada y con sus ojos totalmente humedecidos.

-¡Me voy Ginny ME VOY!- soltó Harry de sopetón a voz en cuello con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué?... QUE…-Ginny no podía creer lo que Harry decía y comenzó a llorar.

-Ginny me tengo que ir…-dijo Harry acercándose a ella para abrazarla. La mujer no dijo absolutamente nada seguía llorando silenciosamente. Harry prosiguió: -Kingsley me asigno una misión…-dijo Harry después de besarle la frente a su esposa. Ginny dio un leve suspiro, ella había pensado en otro tipo de ida. Suspiró un poco más tranquila mientras miraba a Harry a los ojos.

-Sí ¿y qué Harry?-dijo Ginny un poco más calmada.

-Oh Ginny no entiendes… es que… es que…- Harry comenzó a desesperarse nuevamente. No sabía cómo iba a decirle lo de la misión a Ginny, no era nada fácil para él y sabía que para ella mucho menos.

-¡ES QUE HARRY!-dijo Ginny en tono desesperado alzando las manos al cielo, ya le estaba molestando la actitud de Harry.

-Ginny yo te amo…

-Potter no me cambies el tema…-dijo Ginny en tono cortante.

-Dios, Dios porque…-Harry continuaba nervioso y derramando lágrimas.

-¡¿Porque que Harry?-Ginny ya estaba totalmente fuera de sus cabales no podía entender que le pasaba a Harry. Nunca lo había visto así de desesperado ni cuando se entero de que había muerto su lechuza _Hedwing_.

-Ginny yo te amo y te juro por Dios que no quiero que nada malo te pase ni a ti ni a los chicos… Ginny yo te juro… Dios…

-Harry por favor dime que es lo que está pasando…-dijo Ginny nerviosa tomando el rostro de Harry y acercándoselo a su rostro para que el moreno le mirara directamente a los ojos. Harry suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Ginny tengo que irme por un año.-dijo por fin Harry recostando su frente sobre la de Ginny y derramaba lágrimas a granel.

-¡POR UN AÑO!- dijo la chica esta vez en un tono desesperado y derramando grandes lágrimas por sus ojos.

-Si amor por un año… yo…yo no quiero… yo este Kingsley… ya sabes…

-¡Oh Dios! Un año…-repetía Ginny en voz baja.

-Si este yo… este amor…-Harry intentaba continuar.

-Un año…-repetía Ginny continuamente, totalmente fuera de sí y paralizada en el mismo sitio en donde minutos antes Harry la había estado abrazando.

-¡GINNY SI YA LO SE!-Gritó Harry desesperado.-Lo lamento amor… este yo.-dijo Harry acercándose a la chica y disculpándose ante el grito desesperado que dio y causo conmoción a la chica.

-No, si Harry te entiendo… pero ¿un año? Nunca habías estado tanto tiempo fuera. Que será de mi de James, de Albus de Lily…-dijo Ginny tratando de luchar con las lágrimas que querían volver a salir.

-Estarán bien te lo prometo… aremos esto… Kingsley me dijo que no te podía decir de lleno toda la misión pero pensaba que se podía hacer esto. James está en su último año, y se puede quedar con Albus y Lily en Hogwarts en navidad (ya que no se cuan complicada sea la misión y en Hogwarts están seguros) y tú te puedes quedar con tus padres en la Madriguera o con Ron y Hermione…

-Harry…

-Si eso podemos hacer… y tengo la oportunidad de solo intercambiar correo contigo.-dijo Harry besando a Ginny en el cachete.

-Es que no lo puedo creer… tantos años y ahora te tienes que ir por un año… yo Harry…-Ginny lo miraba con el rostro demacrado por el dolor que sentía al tener que despedirse de su esposo.

-Ginny aremos lo que te dije ¿estás de acuerdo?-dijo Harry limpiando sus lentes con el dorso de la camiseta.

-Si Harry… ¿pero como le diremos a los niños?-dijo Ginny un poco más tranquila mientras le ponía amorosamente los espejuelos. Harry le miró fijamente tratando de grabar con fuego en su mente todo lo que era Ginny.

-Ellos los entenderán, subiré y escribiré una carta para los tres y la enviare lo más pronto posible. Me tengo que apurar ya casi es hora de volver…

-¡¿TE VAS HOY?-dijo Ginny en un tono más doloroso y llorando abiertamente. Harry la abrazó y le besó amorosamente el cuello. Aún en esa posición habló a la chica, su voz fue un poco amortiguada por el cuello y el pelo de ella:

-Si lo lamento mucho Ginny… pero hoy me tengo que ir… voy al cuarto a escribir la carta para los chicos.-diciendo esto Harry besó a su aún traumada esposa en medio de la sala y se fue caminando hacia el segundo piso. Ginny continuaba sollozando en la sala y miraba como Harry subía despacio las escaleras al segundo piso.

-Harry amor espérame, voy contigo…-y diciendo esto salió tras su esposo lo besó apasionadamente entre lágrimas y suspiros. Subieron juntos, abrazados por la escalera y se dirigieron a su cuarto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**No será un adiós si no un hasta luego**

_Para: James, Albus y Lily Potter Weasley 14-15 de marzo de 2018 _

_(Mis hijos amados)_

_De: Harry James Potter Evans (Papá)_

_Se que sonara un poco extraño y es muy difícil de mi parte redactar esta carta de despedida. Lamento no haberles avisado antes, hubiera sido mi deseo haberlos visto antes de marcharme pero como deben suponer todo fue a prisas. Su madre está de acuerdo a que le dé la explicación de por qué me marcho. Me voy mañana a una misión, sé que es muy apresurado y que debí a verles dicho antes pero fue hoy que me entere de la misión. Así que chicos su madre y yo hemos decidido que para navidades las pasaran en Hogwarts mientras mamá las pasará en casa de los abuelos; ya que estaré fuera por un año. Espero llegar mucho antes para estar en la graduación de James. Espero que se porten bien y se ayuden mutuamente. Recuerden de escribirle a mamá a diario. Este no será un adiós, sino un hasta luego. _

_Los amo con todo mí ser, _

_Harry_

Después de Harry haber escrito la carta y habérsela dado a la lechuza _Helen_, le brindó un enorme beso a su esposa y se desapareció de la casa dejando tras sí a una Ginny totalmente destrozada y que comenzaba a contar los días para la llegada de su amado. Esa noche Ginny no pudo dormir muy bien porque se la pasó llorando amargamente. Se recostó en el lado de la cama de Harry y se durmió con una camisa de este que había usado recientemente y que aún tenía el olor del chico. Al otro día en la mañana en Hogwarts todo transcurría con total normalidad y en la mañana entró una lechuza un poco peculiar.

-James…James, lo leíste. ¿Leísteis la carta de Papá?-dijo Albus moviéndole el brazo a James en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-No Albus y que de importante tiene. Papá escribe todas las semanas.-dijo James en un tono molesto porque Albus acababa de quitarle la concentración.

-No James, Albus tiene razón la deberías leer.-dijo Lily extendiéndole el pergamino.

-Ya va que tanta histeria dame el trozo de pergamino acá…-James tomó el trozo de pergamino y lo leyó a toda velocidad. Después de dos y tres veces que leyó el pergamino su rostro mostraba angustia y sorpresa ante la noticia y estaba un poco pálido.

-Es que no lo puedo creer… papá fuera por un año.-dijo por fin James cortando el silencio que había entre los hermanos.

-¿Cómo estará mamá? Estará destrozada…- dijo Lily abrazando a Albus que se veía total mente traumado ante la situación.

-Sí, debe de estarlo pobrecita… Pero según papá tendremos que pasar las navidades aquí. Además papá venció a Voldemort es el mejor mago de la historia él sabe lo que hace.-Dijo el moreno tratando de sonar fuerte ante sus dos hermanos menores.

-Esperemos que todo salga bien James… que todo salga bien…


	7. Capítulo 6 No será

**Disclaimer: **_**Re-edición**_**. (Arreglada) **Los personajes que aparecerán en este Fan Fic de Harry Potter y el hijo Perdido son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling (la jefa). Escribo solo por diversión para que mis pensamientos fluyan. Así que sin más ni más a LEER! *PS. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y les invito a que pasen por mi profile para que lean las otras historias y dejen sus reviews así sabré que están ahí para mí, como yo lo estoy para ustedes. ¡SALUDOS!

**Summary: **Descubrimiento de algo inesperado.

**Personajes: **Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**"Un hombre quiere a su amor más que a nadie, a su esposa mejor que a nadie, pero a su madre más tiempo que a nadie**__**."**_

_**Anónimo.**_

**Capítulo 6**

**No será…**

**25 de marzo de 2018 **

-¡Oh Dios!, ¿Qué es esto que siento?-decía Ginny aguantándose la cabeza mientras estaba sentada en su cama. Ya hacia un tiempo que estaba notando que algo le pasaba, se sentía totalmente rara y hasta muchas veces su comida favorita ni la tocaba. De momento como un rayo de luz se recordó de algo, se paro como pudo y buscó su calendario. Se dio cuenta de que el mismo señalaba que se suponía que hacía dos semanas su regla le bajara, cosa que no había pasado. De momento hizo memoria y fue cuando por poco se desmaya sobre la cama.

-No puede ser.-decía en voz alta para sí con los ojos bien abiertos.-Es que no puede ser, no puede ser…-volvía a mirar el calendario, recordaba y contaba con sus dedos.-No…es que no puede ser…-Intentó pararse de la cama aún sin recoger y como si fuera algo menos importante. Ni se fijó que hora fuera, y ni el trabajo le importó en esos momentos.-No puede ser que yo este embarazada de nuevo… esto es… es maravilloso… si Harry se entera…-puso cara de soñadora pero abruptamente cambió su rostro a uno de total seriedad.- No, Harry no lo debe saber todavía ni los niños… esto… esto será una sorpresa para Harry.-dijo la chica para sí con una enorme sonrisa. -Procurare que nadie se entere…

Ginny se levantó y se dirigió al baño, no podía creer que estaba embarazada, ella DENUEVO… otro Potter. Ginny no lo podía creer, era totalmente un acontecimiento importante en su vida y la de Harry pero no quería que Harry se preocupara por ella, porque él estaba en la misión y no podía dejar la misión solo porque ella estaba embarazada… ¡EMBARAZADA! Se baño, se vistió y se peino. Bajo a desayunar dándoles los buenos días como siempre a sus dos amigos los elfos.

–Kretcher cariño, voy a salir a la casa de los _Raves_ cualquier cosa sabes en donde encontrarme.- Le dijo Ginny y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza al pequeño elfo y se dirigió a la puerta después de haber desayunado.-Ah y Kretcher, si preguntan por mi… solo diles que salí de compras…

Ginny apareció solo a dos cuadras de la casa de los Raves. Los Raves eran una familia muy unida. La Sra. Raves o Anna como le decía Ginny era una chica _squib_ que se había casado con un muggle. Anna era una mujer que tenía 24 años de tez blanca, ojos azul cielo y pelo marrón desordenado. Ellas se hicieron muy buenas amigas hacia cinco años cuando estaban de compras en un supermercado y ella le ayudó a cambiar la goma del auto junto a Harry. Por otro lado estaba Frank, él era el esposo de Anna. Era un hombre muy trabajador era un contable que la mayoría del tiempo estaba fuera de su casa para ganar el pan para su familia. Frank era alto y flaco de pelo castaño al igual que su esposa y era un hombre muy guapo según Ginny. Los Raves no tenían hijos, solo tenían a un gato como mascota, pero a pesar de eso eran un matrimonio muy unido y se amaban con todo su ser. Ginny caminó alrededor de siete minutos y cuando llegó toco la puerta. Anna fue quien le abrió.

-¡Ginny cariño tanto tiempo!-dijo muy alegre Anna abrazando a Ginny y dando brinquitos de la emoción.

-Sí Anna… ¿Y cómo esta Frank?-dijo Ginny aún abrazada a su amiga.

-Bien, esta podando el patio.-dijo Anna señalando hacia la puerta que se veía al fondo, en donde se veía a Frank podando el césped muy concentrado.

-¿Podando el patio? ¿Pero no se supone que esté trabajando?-dijo Ginny perpleja.

-No, hoy no hoy le dieron libre-dijo Anna sonriéndole e invitándole a entrar.

-Hay que bueno, bendito se lo merece.

-Si bueno ¿y a que se debe tu agradable visita? ¿Cómo esta Harry y los chicos?-dijo Anna invitando a Ginny a sentarse en uno de las butacas que habían en el recibidor.

-Bueno todo bien, gracias. Lo único que Harry se encuentra fuera del país porque está realizando cosas del trabajo ya sabes…

-Oh bendito… bueno Ginny ¿quieres jugo, refresco, café…algo?-dijo la morena dirigiéndose hacia la cocina muy contenta por tener la visita de Ginny.

-No, gracias Anna en realidad... he venido a ver si puedes hacerme un pequeño favor…-dijo Ginny en un tono muy bajo para que solo Anna pudiera oírle cosa que ya de por sí se sabía porque Frank estaba podando y no podía oír absolutamente nada.

-Sí Ginny dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja. Ginny vaciló un momento antes de decirle:

-Bueno sabrás este… Harry esta fuera y bueno no quiero alarmarlo ni nada… pero…

-¿Qué pasó Ginny? espero que no haya sido nada malo…-dijo la _squibb_ con cara de preocupación.

-No al contrario es bueno… es especial… solo que conociendo a Harry se que se vendría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si se entera de que estoy embarazada…-dijo por fin Ginny totalmente sonriente.

-¡¿Embarazada?- su amiga le miró asombrada.-Oh Ginny eso es extraordinario… Otro Potter… aww que lindo…-dijo Anna poniendo carita de nena pequeña a la cual desea manipular con su vista a sus padres para que le den lo que deseen. Esa famosa pose de perrito mojado.

-Sí, bueno eso creo ya hace un tiempo que no me he sentido bien, ya sabes esas cositas que pasan cuando uno está en el proceso. Y pues me di cuenta esta mañana… pero quiero que me ayudes junto con Frank a guardar el secreto… quiero que sea una sorpresa para Harry, y no quiero que los chicos ni nadie de la familia se entere… El favor que te iba a pedir era ese y que me ayudaran durante el embarazo y que me acompañaras al médico para ver si es que realmente estoy embarazada…-concluyó la pelirroja con un sonoro suspiro.

-Si Ginny te ayudaremos… Frank… ¡Frank!, ven acá Ginny está aquí…-dijo Anna gritando hacia la puerta trasera en donde se veía Frank podando.

-¡VOY!-gritó este dejando la podadora en una esquina. Entró rápidamente mientras se quitaba las gafas para podar.

-Hola Ginny, ¿Cómo estás?- le extendió la mano en forma de saludo. -¿Y Harry? que hace tiempo no lo veo.-dijo Frank mientras se limpiaba el sudor con un pañuelo.

-Harry está bien, gracias… el esta fuera en un viaje de trabajo…-dijo Ginny un poco desilusionada.

-Frank voy a acompañar a Ginny al médico…-dijo Anna totalmente despreocupada buscando las llaves del auto, su celular y la cartera.

-¿Estás enferma?-preguntó Frank un poco preocupado mientras contemplaba a la pelirroja.

-No… tranquilo Frank Ginny esta más que bien- dijo Anna dándole dos palmaditas en el hombro. Su esposo le miró contrariado.

-Y entonces ¿para qué va para el médico?-dijo Frank aún sin entender nada.

-Hay Dios, hombres… Frank Ginny parece que está embarazada…-dijo al fin Anna esbozando una hermosa sonrisa a su marido. El hombre abrió los ojos y dio un salto de alegría.

-Wow otro chiquito ¿ah? Ese Potter es todo un picaron… jajaja bueno está bien vayan al médico cuando regresen ya estará el almuerzo.-dijo el esposo de Ana mientras se subía las mangas de la camiseta y Anna le daba un casto beso en los labios.

-Gracias Frank.-dijeron las dos chicas al unisonó.

-Vámonos Ginny… Frank amor nos vemos…-dijo Anna tomándole de la mano y arrastrándola por la puerta. Se montaron rápidamente en el auto.

-Adiós- gritó Frank cuando estas ya se marchaban en el auto de camino al hospital.

Durante esos 9 meses Ginny se resguardo en su hogar, respondiendo cartas a Harry que a diario le enviaba diciéndole que le extrañaba y la amaba como ella no se imaginaba. También le contestaba a sus familiares diciéndole que todo se encontraba bien. Los primeros meses ella les visito porque aún su barriga no se notaba, continuó asistiendo a su empleo hasta casi el final de su embarazo disimulando totalmente el mismo. Solo tenía comunicación con sus familiares por carta cuando su barriga comenzó a notarse y les informarles que estaba bien y que ella se encontraba de maravilla (según ella siempre con una excusa) limpiando su hogar o simplemente realizando su trabajo y que estaba muy ajetreada. También sostenía conversación con sus hijos a diario para informarles sobre Harry y decirles que ella estaba totalmente bien.

Fueron 9 meses de tristeza pero a la misma vez de alegría, aunque Harry y sus hijos no se encontraba ella tenía a su pequeño. Todo el embarazo transcurrió de maravilla Ginny fue asistida por Frank y Anna durante los 9 meses de embarazo en los momentos más cruciales. Ginny pasó todos esos meses buscando un nombre para su pequeño y al fin lo decidió una mañana mientras desayunaba en casa de Anna y Frank.

-Anna… creo que le llamaré David… en la familia de Harry ni en la mía hay un David… Además es un lindo nombre y es un nombre nuevo en la familia, algo inesperado como fue el tenerle.-dijo Ginny mientras sonreía amorosamente y dejaba al lado un libro de nombres para bebes.

-Es muy lindo ese nombre Ginny, estoy totalmente segura de que a Harry le encantara…-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa antes de terminarse su jugo de china.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**David Harry Potter Weasley**

-¡Anna!-dijo Ginny a la tercera timbrada del celular.-Ya es hora.-dijo entre agitada y cansada. En menos de lo que se canta un aguinaldo había llegado Frank y Anna a la casa de Ginny mientras le ayudaban a bajar los peldaños de la escalera para llevarla al hospital. La montaron rápidamente y en 15 minutos llegaron al hospital.

-Tranquila Ginny todo saldrán bien.-le dijo Anna mientras veía como ponían a Ginny en la camilla y se la llevaban rápidamente hacia sala de partos. Después de 17 horas de arduo trabajo un 16 de Septiembre del 2019 llegó al mundo en un hospital muggle el último hijo de Harry James Potter, David Harry Potter Weasley el cual cambiaría el mundo igual que su padre y daría honor a su apellido al igual que lo habían hecho todos y cada uno de sus antecesores.

-Es hermoso.- dijo Anna mientras miraba al pequeño bultito que Ginny tenía entre sus manos.

-Sí, ya lo creo…- certificó la pelirroja con una sonrisa. –Hola David…- le susurró mientras lo movía de lado a ladito para mecerlo delicadamente. –Eres el bebé más lindo del mundo… Si papá estuviera aquí estaría orgulloso de ti.-dijo la chica y el bebé a bostezo descaradamente. Ginny sonrió.

-Creo que deberían descansar… nos vemos Ginny.-dijo Frank mientras tomaba a Anna por la cintura y se despedían de la chica. Salieron al instante de la estancia sin percatarse de que un hombre encapuchado les seguía con la mirada.


	8. Capítulo 7 Movimientos oscuros

**Disclaimer: **_**Re-edición**_**. (Arreglada) **Los personajes que aparecerán en este Fan Fic de Harry Potter y el hijo Perdido son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling (la jefa). Escribo solo por diversión para que mis pensamientos fluyan. Así que sin más ni más a LEER! *PS. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y les invito a que pasen por mi profile para que lean las otras historias y dejen sus reviews así sabré que están ahí para mí, como yo lo estoy para ustedes. ¡SALUDOS!

**Summary: **Movimientos oscuros, muerte de Ginny.

**Personajes: **Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**"Un hombre quiere a su amor más que a nadie, a su esposa mejor que a nadie, pero a su madre más tiempo que a nadie**__**."**_

_**Anónimo.**_

**Capítulo 7**

**Movimientos oscuros **

-Harry, Harry levántate…-le decía un Ron adormilado mientras le zarandeaba efusivamente.

-Humm… ¿ya es hora?-preguntó Harry adormilado dándose vuelta en la cama para buscar sus lentes y poder ver mejor a Ron.

-Sí, Harry interceptamos movimiento de alrededor de 5 personas fuera de la base.- Ron se movió en búsqueda de la ropa de Harry para que este avanzara a desperezarse.

-Avísale a Kingsley y a los otros.-dijo el moreno dentro de un bostezo mientras se ponía rápidamente la camisa.

-Sí Señor.-Y diciendo esto Ron salió a toda prisa, enviando su _patronus _a diestra y a siniestra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Mientras tanto…**_

-¡Oh Dios! Ginny es hermoso… Frank míralo que lindo…-decía Anna mientras tomaba al delicado y pequeño David Potter en sus manos. -¿No es adorable? Aww mira y tiene mucho pelito marrón.-decía la mujer mientras le pasaba delicadamente su mano por la pelusa marrón que tenía el niño. Si así, efectivamente David era un bebé sumamente gordito y rosadito a leguas se podía ver lo que Ginny solía decir "_La herencia de los Potter_" ya que David al igual que sus dos primeros hijos; nacieron una mata de cabello lacio lo único que David salió con la melena color marrón. Ya había pasado un mes desde que Ginny había dado a luz y como se lo había propuesto, no le mencionó nada a Harry ni a sus familiares. Según ella quería que se guardara el secreto para que fuera una total sorpresa para Harry.

-Gracias Frank, Anna por toda su ayuda… no ce como podre pagarles.-dijo la pelirroja abrazando a cada uno de sus amigos mientras David reposaba en su cochecito.

-No hay problema Ginny, para eso estamos los amigos…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Harry… Logramos interceptar a dos escuadras completas de Mortífagos…-dijo un Ron agitado por haber corrido una larga distancia y con un tono desesperado.

-¡Oh, Por Merlín! Esto es en serio dos escuadras… de donde se reprodujeron estos idiotas.-dijo Harry sorprendido ante la noticia mientras caminaba a otra oficina con las manos llenas de papeles.

-No lo sé Harry, pero esto me trae mala espina.-dijo Ron totalmente preocupado.

-Sí, Ron… es el comienzo de una nueva batalla obscura.-dijo Harry mientras soltaba los papeles en su escritorio y con un suspiro miraba hacia la ventana en donde se podía comenzar a ver destellos de luces y oír explosiones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Mi lady, logramos llegar a la base en donde se encuentra Potter y los otros Aurores junto a Kingsley.-dijo un hombre totalmente fatigado al parecer había corrido mucho hasta llegar donde su señora.

-Excelente. ¿Alguna otra noticia _Perks_?-dijo la mujer que permanecía sentada en un rincón oscuro en la habitación en donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones.

-Si mi Lady… Creo que esto es muy importante. Uno de nuestros Mortífagos nos informo que la Sra. Potter, es decir la esposa de Potter… Ginny Weasley tuvo un hijo…-dijo el Mortífago con una sínica sonrisa.

-¡¿Un hijo?¿Cómo, cuándo? ¿El hijo es de Potter?-dijo la bruja mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su silla.

-Sí, uno de nuestros Mortífagos vio a la Sra. Potter junto a dos sujetos que al parecer son muggles pero tenemos que inves…

-Esto es EXCELENTE…-dijo la bruja con un rostro de total victoria mientras sus ojos brillaban malévolamente.

-Si mi Lady… ¿Qué es excelente?-preguntó el mortífago sin entender aún el plan de su señora.

-_Perks_, reúne a los Mortífagos… los planes han cambiado…

Unos minutos más tarde se encontraban reunidos en la sala en donde había sido anteriormente su reunión, en la Antigua Mansión de los _Riddle_. _**Verotra Voldemort**_, así todos la conocían; era una joven de hermoso parecer, de elegante postura, tez blanca, ojos negros, pelo rizado negro y de voz fuerte pero seductora. Según ellos tenía el carácter procedente de Voldemort. Poseía esa mirada obscura y sombría que se había podido apreciar hacía muchos años atrás de ese mago tan poderoso y que según ellos era incapaz de amar. Sí, él fue incapaz de amar toda su vida; simplemente que decidió antes de morir entregarse a una de sus seguidoras para que cargara con lo que sería su hijo, para que este vengase su muerte si es que esto pasaba. Nadie podría creer que años más tarde se revelaría el secreto del señor Tenebroso. Todos acataron la orden que había dejado este atreves de la que fue la mujer digna de llevar en su vientre el ser que destruiría a Harry Potter por haber matado al señor Tenebroso. Verotra fue estudiante de Hogwarts, y al igual que su padre supo como bandearse sin que se dieran cuenta de sus malévolos planes. Fue la mejor estudiante de su clase y sin más ni más se empapó de toda la información que había en la biblioteca de Hogwarts y descubriendo cada rincón inhóspito de la popular escuela. Todos los seguidores de Voldemort le tenían en mucha estima y le veneraban porque según ellos Voldemort seguía con ellos atreves de ella. Acataban sus órdenes y le seguían como siguieron a su padre.

-Buenos días venerables compañeros… es un honor poderles ver una vez más… Bueno como ya saben hemos durante un tiempo intentado edificar un plan en el cual podamos hacer que los años oscuros vuelvan a surgir. Según mis fuentes más confiables tengo información de que el tal Harry Potter y un grupo de Aurores se encuentran internados en un bosque a las afueras de Irlanda. Ya mande dos escuadras de Mortífagos para que se desasieran de ellos. Pero esta mañana me he enterado que la famosa Ginny Weasley, mejor conocida como la Sra. Potter dio a luz a un pequeño Potter. Para su conocimiento está en mi poder y en mi deber hacer que los años oscuros que Voldemort inició, yo les de entrada nuevamente. Esta es la pieza excelente para dar con el fin de Harry Potter…

-Disculpe mi Lady pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Ginny y el pequeño Potter en todo esto?-dijo un Mortífago escondido detrás de una columna y con el rostro un poco asustado.

-Excelente pregunta _Clark_… Esta es la misión que llevaremos a cargo durante esta tarde cuando la Sra. Potter decida salir de casa de esas personas que según información es el hogar de Anna y Frank Raves, es una familia muggle exceptuando por Anna que es una _squibb_. Así que esta es la misión de este día obtener al hijo de Potter y matar a Ginny Weasley…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Tú quien eres…**

No había pasado ni cinco minutos y ya todos los Mortífagos se encontraban de camino a sus diferentes misiones, dos escuadras de Mortífagos se dirigían a la base donde se encontraba Harry, Ron y los otros Aurores con el Ministro. Mientras tanto Ginny se había despedido de sus amigos y había decidido pasear al pequeño David por la carretera en un hermoso coche muggle color azul.

-¡Oh, David eres tan tierno!… tan lindo, deja que veas a papá eres igualito a el de eso estoy segura…-le decía Ginny mientras lo llevaba en el carrito y el pequeño le sonreía. Dio la vuelta en la cuadra y se percató de que había alrededor de cinco personas a mitad de la calle. Estaban totalmente encapuchadas menos una mujer que al parecer estaba frente a ellos.

-Hola Ginebra…-se escucho una voz de mujer sumamente obscura.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Ginny enfocó sus ojos para ver mejor quien era la persona que le había llamado. Se comenzaba a escurecer por las nubes de lluvia que se acercaban.

-Oh, lo lamento no me presente…-dijo la mujer haciendo un ademan con la mano y señalándose a sí misma. -Mi nombre es Verotra… pero ya basta de presentaciones esta es la peor parte…-dijo la mujer con sarcasmo.-¿Por qué no vamos al grano, no?-dijo acercándose más para que Ginny le pudiera ver. Ginny en su vida no había visto a esa mujer. Pero sentía que su conversación no pararía en nada positivo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo la pelirroja un tanto confundida.-Yo no te conozco y no sé que deseas de mi y no sé como sabes mi nombre…-dijo está encarando a la mujer que se acercaba, tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño David.

-Bueno veras Ginebra… tu… bueno posees algo que yo deseo…-siseó la mujer en tono monocorde y seductor.

-No te entiendo- Ginny estaba totalmente extrañada mientras apretaba al pequeño en sus brazos.

-Sí, bueno veras es algo tan sencillo…-dijo la mujer mientras le daba la vuelta a Ginny y esta se quedaba totalmente estática con la mirada fija en su acechante. -Sabrás que tu querido esposo fue quien destruyó al señor Tenebroso, negándome a mí la oportunidad de conocerle…-dijo la mujer ya a la vista de Ginny. Ginny pudo notar un extraño escalofrió y observo que detrás de la mujer había un grupo de alrededor de cinco personas más.

-Ahí va otro más con el cuento- dijo Ginny en voz baja.

-¿Qué dices?-dijo molestándose Verotra observando con menosprecio a Ginny.

-Nada… continua.-dijo está haciéndose la despreocupada y aborrecida por el ya más que oído discurso de algunos seguidores de Voldemort.

-Al fin te encuentro para adquirir lo que deseo…-dijo Verotra proporcionando una maléfica sonrisa.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.-dijo Ginny preocupándose aún más por la situación, su rostro que minutos antes reflejaba fuerza y seguridad se empalideció completamente.

-Jajaja vaya, vaya, vaya…-dijo riéndose malévolamente.-Si Ginebra… posees algo que añoro con todo mi ser. Tu hijo es lo que deseo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Potter… esto es increíble logramos matar a 20 pero los otros 30 se escaparon. Aunque hay unos heridos.-le dijo una mujer de alrededor de unos 54 años a Harry presentándole un informe detallado de la confrontación.

-Gracias Emma-dijo el de lentes secándose el sudor de su frente y viendo como transportaban los cadáveres de los Mortífagos.

-Harry… Harry hay noticias de que habrá un ataque de Mortífagos y es cerca de Godric's Hallows.- Llego Ron completamente empapado de sangre y sudor dándole a Harry un pergamino. Ron había entrado a la misión casi a último momento ya que Harry le había sugerido al Ministro tenerle en la misión.

-Sí, dime ¿Qué dice?-dijo Harry tomando el pergamino y leyéndolo rápidamente.

-_Todo lo que en un momento fue paz será arrebatado a quien arrebato la obscuridad del mundo y brindo la horrenda felicidad…_-recito Ron para que Harry pudiera entenderlo.

-¿Dónde encontraron este pergamino?-preguntó Harry aun con el mismo entre sus manos. -No tiene remitente, ¿lo dejaron en el ataque?-preguntó ojeando la nota.

-Sí…

-¿Qué demonios quiere decir todo esto?-dijo Harry aún sin comprender el mensaje.

-No lo sé pero no me agrada nada de esto…-Ron miró a Harry con cara de preocupación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿A David? Pero… ¿Por qué?-dijo Ginny totalmente desesperada mientras abrazaba fuerte mente a su hijo.

-Yo tengo mis razones…-dijo Verotra sonriéndole malévolamente.

-No te llevaras a David… él es mi hijo y no te lo llevaras… eso será sobre mi cadáver…-le encaro Ginny aguantando fuerte mente a David en sus manos y sacando su varita.

-Gracias por decirme eso… le hare un gran favor al mundo mágico y pasaras a la historia como la primera persona que mató Verotra Voldemort…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-_Todo lo que en un momento fue paz será arrebatado a quien arrebato la obscuridad del mundo y brindo la horrenda felicidad…_ ¿Qué demonios quieren decir con esto…?-repetía Harry en voz alta y dando vueltas alrededor de Ron mientras este le miraba un poco distraído.

-No se Harry pero no me gusta nada.-de momento Harry se paró en seco y ya de por si su rostro pálido optó por casi quedarse transparente.

-Oh… no…-dijo al fin entendiendo algo. Miró a Ron y este rápidamente se puso en pie.

-¿Qué pasó Harry?-dijo Ron totalmente preocupado mientras posaba cada una de sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry. Con voz apagada y cortada Harry solo pudo pronunciar un nombre:

-Ginny…- Harry y salió corriendo a toda prisa seguido por un asombrado y abatido Ron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-No lo creo… ¡_Desmaius Devasto!_-gritó Ginny apuntando al suelo y en esa explosión medio canto del suelo salió disparado como si se hubiera explotado una bomba en ese lugar.

-_Expelliarmus_…

-_Locomotor Mortis_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Oh por Merlín! Ginny no por Dios…-decía Harry con el corazón en la mano.

-Harry tranquilo todo va estar bien.-le decía Ron corriendo de tras de Harry a toda prisa. Mientras tanto la pelea iba acrecentándose y Ginny no soltaba al pequeño David que comenzó a llorar con tanto ruido, hechizos y corridas que daba su madre para bloquear los hechizos que le lanzaba esa mujer.

-¡_Crucio_!-gritó Ginny detrás de una roca apuntando a la mujer y dejando a David detrás del peñón para que este no recibiera daño.

-_Desmaius_- gritó Verotra y el hechizo le dio de bruces a Ginny en el pecho cayendo esta cerca de David y mirándole con dolor y amor, de sus ojos salió una lágrima mientras su hijo seguía llorando penosamente.

-Ya basta de juegos ahora el niño…

Ginny no podía casi moverse, pero con el tiempo y la experiencia avía logrado aprender a realizar hechizos sin necesidad de decirlos verbalmente y en ese instante movió lentamente su varita y dijo mentalmente: -_Cave Inimicum_ (te cubre de las maldiciones imperdonables).

-_Avada Kedavra_- gritó Verotra. En ese instante Ginny cayó de bruces contra el suelo y quedo totalmente inconsciente. David continuaba llorando tras la peña y no tardo mucho en ser recogido por Verotra.

-Shushushu lindo bebito no llores te llevare a casa.-Le dijo Verotra cuando ya David estaba sobre su pecho. –_Deletrius_- susurró la mujer (borra el rastro de los hechizos o encantamientos realizados) dijo mientras se dirigía a sus acompañantes con el permio en sus manos.

-Larguémonos de aquí antes de que vengan la escuadra de Aurores.-dijo la bruja a sus seguidores no sin antes mirar el cuerpo desfallecido de la mujer en el suelo. La lluvia comenzaba a caer y David continuaba llorando entre sus manos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos miró a uno de sus seguidores y este comprendió lo que tenía que hacer. La mujer desapareció ante la vista de sus seguidores y el mortífago alzó su varita y con una sonrisa sínica gritó en voz firme:

-¡_Morsmordre_!

Y diciendo esto todos los allí presentes desapareciendo dejando el cuerpo de Ginny en medio de la nada debajo de la Marca Tenebrosa sobre el asfalto frío y mojado debido a la lluvia que había comenzado a caer.


	9. Capítulo 8 No No puede ser

**Disclaimer: **_**Re-edición**_**. (Arreglada) **Los personajes que aparecerán en este Fan Fic de Harry Potter y el hijo Perdido son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling (la jefa). Escribo solo por diversión para que mis pensamientos fluyan. Así que sin más ni más a LEER! *PS. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y les invito a que pasen por mi profile para que lean las otras historias y dejen sus reviews así sabré que están ahí para mí, como yo lo estoy para ustedes. ¡SALUDOS!

**Summary: **Noticia de la muerte de Ginny y su entierro.

**Personajes: **Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**"Arranca de mí el dolor profundo que siento cada vez que pienso en tu adiós promiscuo**__**. Llévate contigo mi pesar y entre el vaivén de los mundos enlaza mi alma a tu ser para que en el mas allá cuando allá llegado mi tiempo, caminemos entre los senderos de cerezos como dos enamorados que entre el tiempo y la muerte no hayan más que un amor puro sin fingimiento y sin dolor alguno. Muerte no desgarres de su alma los recuerdos, que estos son joyas que adornan y engalanan sus vestidos que ondean entre el paraíso de recuerdos. Recuerda que aunque tu destino fue arribar primero, en alguna estación venidera me tocara a mí y estaré esperando tranquilamente al toque amoroso de esa vieja amiga para cuando el momento llegue; te pueda ver rebosante de alegría en la entrada del andén. Y cuando baje a tu encuentro este sea eterno; ya que después de la muerte el tiempo es eterno. Y como loco enamorado unire mi mano a la tuya y en la alianza de nuestras almas partiremos a una nueva aventura y sin mirar atrás todo lo que fuimos ahora pensaremos en lo que somos y en lo que seremos… "**_

_**Lucy Potter.**_

**Capítulo 8**

**No... No puede ser**

-No…-dijo Harry llegando cerca del lugar en donde se suponía sería el atentado. El lugar estaba totalmente abarrotado y podía notar que la gente se aglomeraba a ver qué era lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?-dijo Ron siguiendo a su amigo totalmente confundido y asustado, mientras apartaba unas cuantas personas para allegarse a Harry.

-No puede ser… mira Ron-dijo el moreno viendo que en el suelo yacía el cuerpo de una mujer y que esta era totalmente pelirroja.

-Permítanme pasar, soy Harry… Harry Potter…-dijo Harry abriéndose paso entre el gentío de Aurores y magos curiosos que habían llegado a presenciar la escena.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡GINNY!-gritó Harry totalmente fuera de sí. Sintió que le habían arrebatado su vida en esos momentos. No podía creer que la mujer que yacía en el suelo muerta era su esposa. La mujer de su vida. Se acercó corriendo desenfrenadamente y la tomo entre sus brazos. Ginny estaba totalmente pálida y fría.

-Potter lo lamento mucho.-se acerco Kingsley y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Ginny… no Ginny… no, no me dejes no, no puedes…-decía Harry mientras comenzaba a llorar sobre el cuerpo desfallecido de Ginny.

-Harry tranquilo.-decía Ron que igualmente estaba llorando al ver el desconsuelo que Harry dejaba ver mientras abrazaba con toda su vida a Ginny.

-GINNY…-continuaba diciendo Harry a voz en cuello y llorando sobre el pecho de su esposa mientras besaba su rostro totalmente pálido y frío. El dolor que sentía en esos momentos no era comparado ni con 1,000 _cruciatos_. Harry acariciaba el cabello de su amada esposa mientras levantaba el rostro hacia Kingsley. -¿Quién fue?-inquirió al fin intentando que no le ganara la histeria, dirigiéndose a uno de los Aurores y al Ministro.

-No sabemos señor.-dijo el Auror totalmente asustado.

-¡¿DIJE QUE QUIEN FUE?-gritó Harry fuera de sí mientras en el lugar se construyó un silencio escalofriante. Nadie dijo nada, ni las respiraciones se oían después del grito desesperado de Harry que aún tenía entre sus manos a su mujer. Uno de los Aurores se acercó con temor a Harry y le dijo en voz tenue y apagada:

-Tranquilo Potter… no podemos hacer nada…- le decían intentando calmarlo. A lo lejos se veía un grupo de pelirrojos que corrían hacia la escena a toda marcha, empujando a los allí presentes para hacerse paso.

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué?- continuaba sollozando Harry.

-Harry…Harry…-oyó la voz de Hermione un poco apagada mientras a lo lejos se dirigía a toda máquina hacia ellos.

-¡Oh Dios!-dijo está tomando a Ron por el brazo y comenzó a llorar sobre el pecho de su marido al ver al conmovedora escena.

-No… Ginny…-todos los Weasley's allí presentes no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían. Ginny completamente pálida, muerta.

-Potter… necesitamos llevar el cadáver a San Mungo… En la mañana podrán recibirlo en su hogar para que realicen el servicio funeral. Harry seguía gritando y sollozando sobre el cuerpo de su esposa diciendo cosas inentendibles. Todos miraban con lastima y gran tristeza la escena. Ellos sabían cómo Harry amaba a Ginny.

- No… no…

-Harry… déjala… Tenemos que irnos ya no hay más que hacer.-le decía Hermione tranquilamente en casi un susurro mientras le tocaba el hombro con delicadeza.

-no, no, no- Harry negaba efusivamente con la cabeza. Estaba totalmente destruido y fuera de sí.

-Vamos Harry… vamos a casa…-le decía Hermione toda llorosa pero cariñosa tomándolo de la mano y sacándolo delicadamente de la escena. De momento cuando ya estaban todos totalmente de espaldas a la escena y se disponían a partir se escucho el aludido grito de los presentes. Harry corrió rápidamente hacia la escena y cuando miró en donde hacia un momento estaba Ginny inerte, ya su cuerpo no se hallaba en el lugar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Una caja vacía **

_El Profeta_ 18 de octubre de 2019

Por: _Maggan Stuffy_

_Hoy es un día de mucho dolor y gran consternación para el mundo Mágico. Se ha informado que en el día de ayer la esposa de el mago Harry J. Potter (el niño que sobrevivió) fue encontrada muerta sobre el asfalto que esta a media cuadra de la casa de los Potter en Godric's Hallows. En recordación de esta magnífica bruja la cual fue corresponsal en nuestro diario y la cual nos honramos en haberla tenido con nosotros; tenemos una breve biografía de ella. _

_Ginebra "Ginny" Molly Weasley nació un 11 de agosto 1981 siendo la última y única hija de una familia de siete hermanos hijos de Molly y Arthur Weasley. __Hermana de Charley, Bill, Percy, Fred, George y Ronald Weasley. __Obtuvo grados académicos en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería siendo miembro de la Casa Gryffindor; también se destaco por ser miembro del Ejército de Dumbledore, el equipo de __Quidditch__, el Club de Eminencias y formo parte de las Arpías de Holyhead y del Profeta en la sección de deportes. _

_Contrajo nupcias con __Harry James Potter__ Evans__ el 7 de julio de 2004 a los 22 años. De la unión de estos le quedan sus hijos James Harry (18 años), Albus Severus (17) y Lily Luna Potter (16) que actualmente cursan grados en Hogwarts. Además se le destaca por ser una bruja talentosa y muy especial. Le recordaremos siempre con mucho amor todo el equipo de El Profeta y nuestro más sentido pésame a la familia Potter-Weasley en estos momentos de dolor. _

Era un día sumamente triste la brisa no soplaba, los árboles estaban totalmente tranquilos. Las aves todas recogidas en sus nidos, no había señal de algún rayo de sol. Simplemente estaba todo frío y nublado, todo triste. No había sido nada fácil para Harry, haber estado todo un año alejado de su Ginny y que cuando regresara esta estuviese totalmente muerta. Harry no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Tenía unas ojeras horrorosas y estaba totalmente destrozado. Y ahí se encontraba nuestro héroe totalmente sin fuerzas, destrozado y adolorido, sentado en la cama observando una foto de Ginny que le besaba en la mejilla totalmente risueña. No lo podía creer había enviado una centena de lechuzas esa noche informándole a todos que estaba bien. En esa misma noche Harry recibió la visita de sus hijos que estaban claramente concertados ante lo que había ocurrido. Todavía era la hora que continuaban con el rastreo del cuerpo de Ginny, pero Harry no soportando el dolo decidió que esa misma tarde se le diera el último adiós sin cuerpo presente.

-Papá, ya es hora…-dijo Lily desde la puerta observando como su padre se limpiaba una lágrima que le bajaba por la mejilla silenciosamente.

-Voy ahora mi amor…-dijo Harry parándose, dejando la foto sobre la mesita de noche y acomodándose su traje de color negro. Dio un último vistazo a la habitación y se dirigió a las afueras de su casa. Todo estaba arreglado, el féretro de color blanco estaba totalmente serado y había muchas flores alrededor del féretro. Estaba todo el lugar lleno de personas que admiraban tanto a Harry como a Ginny para darle el último adiós a esta y a darle el pésame a Harry y a toda su familia.

-No puedo creerlo tras de que me la arrebatan de mi vida, me roban su cuerpo para no poderle dar una sepultura como se la merece…-pensó Harry mientras caminaba para tomar una silla que daba frente al féretro y que quedaba junto a sus hijos. Todo el servicio funeral estuvo a cargo de el Ministro de Magia. Harry no recuerda de qué hablaron ni de nada más; su mente divagaba pensando en todos los hermosos momentos que había vivido con Ginny. De vez en cuando Harry acariciaba el pelo de Lily que estaba totalmente destrozada y lloraba silenciosamente sobre su hombro. Albus y James lloraban pero menos que Lily. Y al final llego el momento más triste cuando ya iban a sepultar el féretro vacio.

-Papá… ya nos podemos ir…-dijo Albus dándole dos palmaditas en el hombro a Harry.

-Si Albus… dame un minuto…-dijo el morocho dirigiéndose a la tumba donde se suponía que estuviera Ginny. Se arrodilló frente a la tumba y comenzó a hablar en voz baja y temblorosa.-Ginny amor… te juro por Merlín que encontraré tu cuerpo y lo velare como es debido. Te juro, te juro que matare al idiota que te hizo esto.-dijo mientras comenzaba a llover y Harry seguía arrodillado frente a la lapida de su esposa, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Habían decidido enterrarle junto a los padres de Harry en el cementerio de Godric's Hallows. Lily fue tranquilamente a donde Harry y le ayudó a levantarle y le dieron la última mirada a la lapida. Harry suspiró antes de abrazar a Lily y salir de ese lugar. Harry lo había jurado y nada lo detendría hasta encontrar su cuerpo y matar al maldito que le había destrozado y arrebatado el amor de su vida.


	10. Capítulo 9 Una cara reconocida

**Disclaimer: **_**Re-edición**_**. (Arreglada) **Los personajes que aparecerán en este Fan Fic de Harry Potter y el hijo Perdido son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling (la jefa). Escribo solo por diversión para que mis pensamientos fluyan. Así que sin más ni más a LEER! *PS. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y les invito a que pasen por mi profile para que lean las otras historias y dejen sus reviews así sabré que están ahí para mí, como yo lo estoy para ustedes. ¡SALUDOS!

**Summary: **Una cara reconocida, David Harry Potter Weasley, Ese niño me resulta familiar.

**Personajes: **Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**"El dolor es algo indescriptible, algo incomparable. Pero este se torna tangible cuando lo que más deseamos llega a un abrupto final.**__** "**_

_**Lucy Potter.**_

**Capítulo 9**

**Una cara reconocida **

-¡Oh, Dios!… Que es este dolor que siento.- dijo Ginny aturdida tratando de enfocar su vista en una persona que había acabado de posarse frente a ella y le sonreía ampliamente. Se sentía totalmente aturdida y no caía en cuenta de nada, el mundo le daba vueltas y vueltas.

-Ginny ¿estás bien?-dijo una voz totalmente familiar acercándose a ella cuidadosamente.

-Luna, ¿Eres tú?-dijo la pelirroja tratando de recomponerse en la camilla mientras se tallaba los ojos para poder enfocar mejor.

-Sí…soy yo, pensé que nunca te levantarías.-dijo esta esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Yo… este ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Y David? Esa mujer… ¿y mi pequeño?-Ginny se paro rápidamente de la camilla y casi se desmaya por el abrupto movimiento, Luna la sostuvo a tiempo.

-Ginny estas totalmente mal… ¿Qué pequeño…? Solo tienes tres hijos…-dijo Luna mirándola con compasión mientras la recostaba nuevamente en la camilla con sumo cuidado.

-No, No Luna créeme yo tuve otro hijo.- dijo está totalmente alarmada y con ojos llorosos. Luna se percato de que tal vez Ginny tuviera razón ya que esta presentaba una barriguita poco usual que solo la había visto cuando Ginny había tenido a sus otros tres pequeños. Suspiró mirando deliberadamente a la pelirroja.

-Está bien te creo, pero cuando te salve no había ningún niño allí.-aseguró Luna tratando de sentar nuevamente a Ginny en la camilla para poder hablar mejor.

-No…. ¡NOOOO! Esa mujer se llevo a David.-Ginny se puso totalmente histérica y luchaba con Luna para que le dejara salir de ese lugar. Después de unos minutos de forcejeos Luna logró estabilizar a Ginny.

-Ginny tranquila ahora no puedes salir por ahí así como estas.-dijo la chica rubia tratando de controlarla.

-Estoy bien Luna y gracias por ayudarme.

-No, no lo entiendes.- Luna negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué no entiendo qué?-dijo la pelirroja un poco extrañada.

-Míralo por ti misma.-dijo Luna brindándole un ejemplar del Profeta que tenía en mano. Ginny lo tomo y comenzó a leer.

-_El Profeta 18 de octubre de 2019_

_Por: Maggan Stuffy _

_Hoy es un día de mucho dolor para el mundo Mágico. Hoy se ha informado que en el día de ayer la esposa de el mago Harry J. Potter (el niño que sobrevivió) fue encontrada muerta sobre el asfalto que esta a media cuadra de la casa de los Potter en Godric's Hallows. En recordación de esta magnífica bruja tenemos una breve biografía de ella…_ ¿Qué… que es esto Luna?-dijo Ginny totalmente histérica mientras le enseñaba el ejemplar que minutos antes estaba leyendo.

-Como vez todo el mundo te hace muerta…-concluyó Luna con su aire característico. Ginny le miró un poco confundida y volvió a mirar el Profeta. Parpadeó varias veces ante la idea y dijo totalmente decidida:

-Pero como es que… debo salir de aquí.- Ginny se paró decidida y caminó hacia la puerta. Luna apareció rápidamente detrás de la pelirroja y le tomó por la muñeca.

-No, Ginny lo lamento pero no debes salir por un tiempo… necesitas rehabilitación ya que cuando fuiste atacada utilizaste un hechizo que posiblemente no exista… fue raro no creas… Pero esa habilidad que lograste adquirir te inmutó de no poder tener señales de magia en tu cuerpo.

-¿Cómo que de no tener señales de magia?… Luna explícame todo.-dijo la pelirroja poniéndose más blanca de lo que era. Luna le señaló la camilla y ambas se sentaron, la primera suspiró pesadamente antes de hablar tranquila y con un tono apacible.

-Bueno… si tú lo dices… Yo iba caminando ese día hacia tu casa cuando me percato de que esta mujer (quien quiera que fuese) te estaba atacando. Cuando me dirigí hacia el lugar y vi cuando hiciste ese hechizo que no recuerdo cual fue, pero te protegió del _Avada __Kedavra_ que esa mujer te había lanzado. Por miedo a que no resistieras elaboré el hechizo _Caeca dos Temporalis_ (N/A hechizo que vuelve invisible temporalmente al que lo hace y a quien se le apunta con la varita.) Así te hice totalmente invisible junto con migo para que ella no se diera cuenta de que aún estabas viva cuando te miró por encima, tomó algo que estaba detrás de una peña y se marcho. Realice el hechizo poco después de que Harry te había visto y todos los demás… No quería que pensaran que estabas desaparecida y todo eso…-dijo Luna un poco apenada. Ginny no podía creer todo lo que Luna le había dicho, la chica había básicamente planificado su muerte para que todos le creyeran en ese estado.

-¡Pobre Harry, los niños, papá y mamá! Luna.-dijo esta mirándola totalmente enojada.

-Lo lamento mucho pero creo que es la mejor manera. Si esa mujer se entera de que sigues viva es peor… además necesitas la rehabilitación… Después de que la tomes te puedes ir con Harry y todo se arreglara ya verás…

-¿Y cuanto tiempo toma la rehabilitación?-dijo Ginny un poco más tranquila pero adolorida porque no podría tener contacto con su esposo ni familiares, pero era algo sumamente importante mantenerse fuera del contacto de sus familiares por la siguiente razón: ella no quería que les atacaran por su culpa.

-No se Ginny, pero estando aquí, en San Mungo serás _Merlina Spencer_ y yo seré como si fuera tu Prima o algo así… te cambiaré tu aspecto físico mediante un hechizo y tomaras las terapias por el tiempo necesario. Vivirás aquí y yo te proveeré todo lo necesario. ¿Está bien?

-Si eso creo-tartamudeó-todo sea por recuperar mi magia, a David, a mi familia y a Harry…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**David Harry Potter Weasley**

Ya había pasado un tiempo, es decir tres años desde que Ginny estaba tomando sus terapias y estaba recuperándose poco a poco. Mientras tanto James Harry Potter (21), Albus Severus Potter (20) y Lily Luna Potter (19) se habían graduado con honores de Hogwarts y ya hacia un tiempo los tres tenían empleo. James había decidido ir a trabajar al Ministerio junto con su padre y su tío Ron que eran Aurores. James estaba culminando sus cursos de Auror y tenía previsto mudarse de su casa cuando comenzara a trabajar de lleno en el Ministerio. Albus decidió seguir en Quidditch ya que le llovieron miles de propuestas para diferentes equipos. Mientras tanto Lily decidió optar por la plaza que había dejado su madre en el Profeta. Todo en la familia Potter transcurría con normalidad exceptuando las fechas de Navidad, Halloween, despedida de año, Los Reyes Magos, El aniversario de Harry y el cumpleaños de Ginny, sin olvidar el día de su supuesta muerte. Estas eran fechas festivas para el mundo pero para los Potter eran fechas de sinónimo a tristeza y recuerdos antiguos que pensaban que podían pasar por sueños.

La casa no había vuelto a ser la misma, sin Ginny todo se veía apagado y obscuro. A pesar de sus 43 años Harry recibía las invitaciones y propuestas de mujeres para que salieran con él igual que le había pasado cuando joven. Pero Harry seguía siendo sumamente guapo, y aún más que según todos era el viudo más cotizado. El había rechazado todas las invitaciones porque su corazón siempre pertenecería a Ginny aunque la muerte los separase. Harry no se había cansado de buscar el cuerpo de Ginny durante esos tres años y no se daría por vencido, él sabía que algo había ocurrido y todavía guardaba la esperanza de que tal vez Ginny estuviese viva. Durante todo este tiempo se vieron muertes inesperadas y muchas otras cosas que caracterizaron la época de oscuridad que fue a causa de Voldemort. Nadie sabía quién era ese misterioso personaje que rondaba detrás de cada acontecimiento pero todos sabían que los años de paz se habían acabado. Nadie estaba seguro y todos pensaban que el que no-debe-ser-nombrado tal vez había vencido la muerte.

Por otro lado David Harry Potter Weasley era un chico muy alegre y juguetón. A pesar de sus 3 años con algunos meses era todo un hombrecito. Tenía pelo lacio indomable color marrón, tenía ojos café, tez blanca, era delgado y tenía algunas pequitas en su rostro. Era todo un caballerito se robaba el corazón de todo aquel que lo viese. Llevaba viviendo en casa de los Riddle desde que tenía memoria y siempre le gustaba estar a pegado a la falda de su madre. Verotra Voldemort se había hecho cargo de todo lo que tenía que ver con David. Le había comprado todo lo que el chico deseaba pero ella se había hecho cargo de enseñarle todo lo que tenía que ver con el lado oscuro y le había enseñado a odiar a Harry Potter sobre manera grande.

David tuvo su primer brote de magia a los 9 meses, el cual ocurrió cuando quiso acercarse a su mamá pero no pudo y como no podía por estar en la cunita se elevó hasta que llego a su falda. Verotra prohibió y amenazó a todo aquel que supiese de su verdadera identidad mencionar algo, y desde un principio les dijo a todos que ella sería su madre y cualquier duda que el chico tuviese le contestaran simplemente que no se preocupara por ello. Transcurrieron los años y David no fue a Hogwarts si no fue a _Durmstrang_siendo allí el joven más sobresaliente de toda la escuela. Lo único que Verotra se encargo de cambiarle a David fue su apellido… Pero a pesar de que quisiera cambiar de apellido al chico su sangre, sus genes llevaban la existencia de un Potter, cosa que ella nunca cambiaría. Pero qué más daba no giraba el entorno a los Potter ya no sería David Harry Potter Weasley el cuarto hijo de Harry Potter simplemente sería David Riddle y nada más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Ese niño me resulta familiar**

Ya había pasado un tiempo (esto fue más bien un recuerdo de Ginny una de esas tardes cuando no tenía nada que hacer). Recordando el momento en que vio por primera vez después de tanto tiempo a su pequeño David. Eso pasó alrededor de cuando el niño tenía tres años y ya de ese suceso había pasado alrededor de 16 años. Ginny estaba a punto de recibir sus últimas terapias pero como siempre no podía dejar de pensar en ese día…

-Ginny… Ginny… hora de tu terapia…- le dijo una Luna totalmente despreocupada mientras tocaba a la puerta de su cuarto.

-Si ya voy.-dijo Ginny tratando de correr detrás de ella por todo el pasillo de San Mungo.

-Vamos date prisa el _Medimago_ no va a esperar tanto Ginny…-dijo Luna abriéndole la puerta que daba a un despacho, ya el _medimago_ tenía el expediente de Ginny en sus manos y la miraba totalmente sonriente. El hombre le señaló la silla que estaba frente a él y Ginny se sentó.

-Buenos días Srta._ Spencer_, ya veo que llegar agotadita. Bueno, los informes indican de que está progresando muchísimo pero todavía le falta un tiempito más… Sé que no es fácil, pero se puede ya verá. -Después de su terapia, Ginny salió hacia el pasillo a tomar un descanso. En eso vio una mujer que llegaba caminando con grandes zancadas por todo el pasillo y llevaba de la mano a un niño pequeño.

-Mami duele…- decía el niño entre lágrimas.

-Sí David, amor se que te duele.- decía la mujer mirándolo con compasión.

-Duele mami… duele…-seguía sollozando el pequeño.

-Quédate aquí sentadito tranquilito en lo que busco al _medimago_.- Le dijo la mujer que al parecer era su madre, dejando al niño sentado en una sillita en la esquina del pasillo. Ginny no había podido ver muy bien al niño y como este continuaba sollozando en silencio decidió acercársele.

-Hola pequeño… ¿Qué te pasa?- Dijo Ginny acercándose al pequeño delicadamente para no asustarle.

-Me duele.-dijo este estrujándose sus ojitos aún llorosos y rojos por tanto llorar. Ginny compuso una sonrisa amorosa al ver al pequeño tan indefenso.

-¡Oh! pobrecito… ¿Qué te duele?-dijo Ginny acariciándole la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Baliga… baliga…-decía este con pucheros y sobándose la pancita.

-Déjame ver.- dijo Ginny agachándose para ver mejor al chico. Cuando logro ver su cara, su corazón dio un vuelco de 360 grados. No lo podía creer… ese niño… "_no… no puede ser…como es que…"_ El niño le miró curiosamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

-Dlavid.-dijo este sonriendo a medias mirando con curiosidad a la mujer que estaba frente a él.

_-No… es que no puede ser… Sus ojos marrones al igual que su cabello. Tiene pequitas en la cara… tez blanca, las facciones son las de james cuando era pequeño… no, no puede ser… ¿será…?_ -Ginny se había quedado totalmente frisada al ver al niño, ella sabía que ese era su pequeño ¿pero qué podía hacer? En ese instante la mujer que había traído al niño salió de uno de las oficinas y le hizo señal al niño para que se acercara.

-David amor ven acá con mamá… Oh veo que has hecho una amiguita. Bueno dile adiós ya el _medimago_ te va a ver… Ah y gracias por cuidar a mi pequeño.-dijo la mujer tomando la mano de David y se fue caminando por el pasillo rápidamente.

-Luna… ¡LUNA!-gritó Ginny desesperadamente.

-Dime Ginny.-dijo Luna un poco asustada mientras se encontraba con su amiga.

-Ves ese niño de haya-Ginny señaló a la mujer que ahora se encontraba entre el tumulto. -Ese es mi pequeño David.- y con lágrimas salió corriendo a toda prisa por el pasillo en busca de la mujer que le había quitado a su hijo. Luna salió a toda prisa gritándole cosas que ni ella entendí a. AL parecer la mujer que tenía a David pudo notar que la mujer le seguía. Ella tomó al pequeño en sus manos y con una maléfica sonrisa desapareció en medio de la sala. Con lágrimas en los ojos miró por última vez a su pequeño hijo. Ya que cuando fue Luna tras ella y junto a un policía del ministerio, Ginny estaba totalmente destrozada y sollozaba en el suelo del hospital.


	11. Capítulo 10 Ya soy adulto

**Disclaimer: **_**Re-edición**_**. (Arreglada) **Los personajes que aparecerán en este Fan Fic de Harry Potter y el hijo Perdido son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling (la jefa). Escribo solo por diversión para que mis pensamientos fluyan. Así que sin más ni más a LEER! *PS. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y les invito a que pasen por mi profile para que lean las otras historias y dejen sus reviews así sabré que están ahí para mí, como yo lo estoy para ustedes. ¡SALUDOS! Lamento haberles hecho esperar pero estaba un poco agetreada con tareas de la universidad. Tengo unos trabajos pendientes después de Harry Potter y el hijo perdido así que PENDIENTES SALUDOS.

**Summary: **Ya soy un adulto, ¿Te conozco?

**Personajes: **Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**"El amor es un sentimiento puro y verdadero. ¿Quién no ha de pensar en el primer amor como el de primera vista? Es cierto que dicen que el amor es siego pero siego es aquel que nunca le encuentra en su camino.**__**"**_

_**Lucy Potter.**_

**Capítulo 10**

**Ya soy adulto **

David había crecido, ya no era ese chico pequeño y delicado que había llegado a la vida de Verotra Voldemort. David ya era todo un adulto dentro del mundo mágico, tenía 19 años. Aunque David (David Harry Potter Weasley) desconociera su verdadera identidad, había crecido siendo un muchacho sumamente inteligente. Su pelo lacio indomable color marrón estaba un poco largo, y sus ojos café tenían ahora de frente unos cuadrados espejuelos de marco color azul. Su delgadez era típica de un Potter y las pecas heredadas de Ginny le hacían juego en sus hermosas facciones.

Llevaba viviendo en casa de los Riddle desde que tenía memoria y siempre le gustaba estar a pegado a todo lo que tuviera que ver con los asuntos de Verotra. Según él era la mejor madre del mundo le había enseñado que ese tal Potter le había robado al mundo lo que él decía como la verdadera felicidad. Y no tan solo eso, si no también le había enseñado a odiarlo por haberle prohibido el honor de haber conocido a su abuelo. Transcurrieron los años y David se graduó de _Durmstrang_siendo allí el joven más sobresaliente de toda la escuela, obteniendo grados de excelencia. Pero eso sí, todo padre sabe que sus niños crecerán y que deberán tomar otros rumbos en sus vidas y este era el momento en el que David ya se iría de su hogar para comenzar una nueva vida.

-Madre. Quisiera hablar con usted a solas.-dijo David en tono bajo al oído de la mujer para que esta solamente le oyera ya que estaba en una breve reunión.

-Sí, mi niño voy enseguida.-dijo la mujer mientras se despedía de sus súbditos y caminaba hacia la puerta en donde se encontraba David. El chico le dio paso para salir al pasillo, este cerró la puerta y miró a su madre. La mujer le sonrió con orgullo mientras le decía:

-Dime David ¿Qué pasa?

David suspiró antes de hablar: -Bueno madre… este yo… deseo que me des la oportunidad de vivir por mi cuenta… ya sabes… solo…-dijo el chico un poco nervioso. La mujer abrió los ojos como platos y luego de esto abrió sus manos ampliamente dándole un efusivo abrazo a su hijo.

-¡Oh David! Mi niño… ¿Estás seguro de eso?-dijo la mujer separándose del repentino abrazo que tomó por sorprendido a David.

-Sí, mamá este yo… conseguí un empleo en el Ministerio… Este ya sabes el que _Dolovh _me busco… y bueno alquile un local muy cerca de allí que es en donde me pienso quedar viviendo.-concluyo el chico rascándose la nuca y los pelos que tenía en ellos se levantaron graciosamente en todas direcciones.

-No lo puedo creer… mi David... bueno hijo no te prohíbo que te vayas, pero recuerda que ahora eres un Mortífago y tu identidad no puede ser revelada a nadie. Te llamaré cuando nos reunamos y recuerda que siempre tienes un hogar aquí… Además nunca olvides lo que te he enseñado.-concluyó la mujer seriamente antes de darle la bendición.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en esos 16 años _**James Harry Potter**_ (37) se había convertido en todo un Auror y ahora formaba parte de la Brigada de Aurores del Ministerio junto a su padre y tío. Además James se caso con _**Yeidy Summers**_ que trabaja en el Profeta como contable. James fue el primero en darle nietos a Harry, lo cual sorprendió muchísimo a Harry Potter ya que este nunca pensó que James sentara cabeza. James trajo al mundo junto a su esposa a la primera pareja de gemelas en toda la familia. _**Noemí Potter**_ y _**Sarah Potter**_ de 15 años. Eran unas niñas brillantes y habían optado por estudiar en Hogwarts y sin contar al pequeño _**Daniel**_ de 10 años. Después estaba el pequeño _**Albus Severus Potter**_ (36) que no se quedo atrás, siguió en el campo de Quidditch y contrajo matrimonio con _**Nino Spencer**_ jugadora de Quidditch profesional. También le dio a Harry 3 hermosos nietos, _**Ginny**_ de 10 años, _**Esther**_ de 6 y _**Mathew**_ de 2 años. _**Lily Luna Potter**_ (35) siguió como corresponsal en el profeta y se caso con _**Percy Wood **_y tuvieron a _**Oliver James**_ 12 y a _**Annabeth **_de 7 años.

Harry Potter era el abuelo más amado del mundo con 8 nietos y una familia numerosa. A pesar de sus 59 años Harry seguía igual lo único que ya su cabello tenía más canas de lo habitual y en sus ojos se podían ver las famosas "patas de gallo". Su dolor era evidente, nunca se dio por vencido en la búsqueda del cuerpo de Ginny. A pesar de que ya toda la familia se había adaptado al abrupto golpe, Harry nunca perdió la fe y seguía buscando a Ginny a esas alturas.

-Ron… yo se que está bien… tal vez esta en algún lugar y todo eso…-dijo Harry una tarde en donde comían todos en familia. Ron le miró con aprecio mientras le decía con sumo cuidado:

-Harry tranquilo, ya han pasado como 19 años de eso… tómalo suave…

-Ron, me tomaras por paranoico y todo eso pero yo estoy seguro de que Ginny está viva… lo puedo sentir…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**¿Te conozco? **

David ya había salido de casa y se encontraba caminando por la calle. A pesar de cómo había vivido su vida nunca se quejaba de nada. Su madre se lo había dado todo, pero según el algo le faltaba. David caminaba por el parque observando todas las parejas que caminaban totalmente contentas. En toda su vida nunca había pasado por su mente el formalizar un hogar y tener una novia, pero según él se sentía totalmente solo y necesitaba alguien con quien estar, con quien charlar. No sabía qué tipo de chica le atraía y mucho menos sabía que debía de hacer para conseguir hablar con alguna de ellas. Siempre se le daba difícil hablar con una, simplemente las palabras no fluían. Y no era por que no podía, era que sus nervios le impedían articular las palabras ante una chica que para él era sumamente bonita. David no era un chico como esos que se ven a diario en las revistas y todas esas pamplinas, pero tenía sus encantos. Era un chico adorable, callado y muy observador pero aunque no se diera cuenta de ello, siempre lograba arrancar miradas de las chicas cuando caminaba por la calle.

-_Bueno ya tengo la aprobación de mamá. Tengo apartamento totalmente equipado y amueblado. Tengo trabajo en el Ministerio, el cual empezare el lunes… Tengo mi cuenta de ahorros, no es mucho como lo de mamá pero tal vez le llega a las rodillas. Tengo mi diploma de escuela… pero me falta algo… nah… no te engañes David es difícil que encuentres una mujer bonita para ti eso es totalmente difícil. Además ya soy un adulto ¿no?-_ Iba hablando con su ser mientras caminaba por la concurrida calle que estaba frente al parque a todas estas David caminaba a la deriva y no se fijo en la persona que venía de frente. Y de momento se escucho un grito y un gran estruendo.

-¡Oye fíjate por donde caminas!-gritó una chica tirada en el suelo con el rostro totalmente descompuesto.

-Lo lamento… lo lamento mucho discúlpeme.-Dijo David tratando de ayudar a la chica para que se parara del suelo. Estaba totalmente descompuesta y mientras David le ayudaba a levantarse pudo apreciar bien los rasgos de la mujer. La chica era de pelo marrón oscuro, ojos del mismo color y de tez blanca. Era de estatura promedio y tenia espejuelos de color azul cuadrados al igual que David. La chica continuaba sacudiéndose la ropa mientras David le contemplaba embelesado.

-¡No! Esto era lo que me faltaba…-dijo ella molesta terminando de limpiarse la capa y mirando al suelo pudo notar todas las hojas que se habían salido del portafolios y que estaban tiradas sobre el asfalto. Se dobló para poder recoger sus papeles y David se limitó a imitarla.

-Yo… este perdóneme… déjeme ayudarle…-dijo David agachado mientras tomaba los papeles y se los daba a la mujer. La chica se detuvo y miró a David sobre los espejuelos aún molesta y con tono decidido le dijo:

-No está bien, puedo hacerlo yo sola…-dijo esta sin prestarle a tención al chico que tenia de frente. Pero David hiso caso omiso a lo que la chica le pidió y opto por ayudarle. Cuando terminaron de recoger los papeles la chica se paro erguida mente levantó su vista miro a David. Su rostro empalideció un poco y rápidamente dijo:

-¿Te conozco?-dijo esta mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

-Mmm… pues no señorita.-dijo David totalmente despreocupado, sin apreciar mucho el cambio de humor de la mujer.

-Es que te pareces… - la chica le miró escrutándole el rostro pensativa.- Bueno nada…- dijo está negando con la mano. -Nah, no importa… bueno si me permite voy un poco retrasada…-dijo tratando de componerse un poco y salir de allí. Dio unos pasos cuando la voz de David le detuvo.

-¿Puedo llevarla a su trabajo?-dijo David un poco esperanzado. No se le había ocurrido nada más que eso. _-¿Qué diablos te pasa hombre? Casi la matas estrellándote con ella y ahora le pides a una mujer que no conoces llevarla a su trabajo…-_pensó el chico mientras la mujer se volteaba un poco asustada y le miraba de arriba hacia abajo mientras decía con voz torpe y un poco asustada:

-Este… mmm… no lo creo… es que voy un poco…-dijo está mirando a David de arriba abajo examinándolo. El chico paso por alto olímpicamente el gesto de la mujer y se limitó a pararse de frente.

-¿Dónde trabaja?-dijo este mientras tomaba uno de los muchos libros que llevaba la mujer consigo.

-Yo… este… en un periódico…- tartamudeo la chica un poco preocupada, mientras miraba hacia todos lados un poco asustada.

-Ah, ¿usted es periodista? Vaya… me imagino que trabaja en el "_The sun_"- dijo este observándola de reojo le hacía señas para que comenzaran a caminar por la concurrida acera.

-No…

-¿_En el Daily Mail_?

-No

-¿_En el Daily Mirror_?

-No

-¿_Daily Star_?

-No

_-¿Daily telegraph, Daily Express, The Times, Financial Times, The Guardian?_

-No-concluyó la mujer con un suspiro de desesperación.

-Bueno… vaya entonces si es Periodista… ¿En cuál de los periódicos trabaja, si le he mencionado todos y en ninguno trabaja?-dijo David por fin en tono triunfante mientras observaba como la mujer comenzaba a ponerse pálida.

-Mierda-dijo en voz baja la mujer. -Vera yo este…-comenzó a tartamudear mientras David le interrumpió:

-Ya entiendo, no quiere decirme en cual trabaja…-dijo David totalmente apenado mientras le observaba con una carita de niño bueno.

-Bueno este… no, es que solo…-dijo está nerviosa y prosiguió a arreglarse la túnica. Cuando se la acomodó David pudo notar que en el bolsillo de la falda en el interior de la túnica había una varita mágica sonrió triunfante y le dijo a la chica en tono bajo:

-¿Eres bruja?-dijo David en un susurro. La chica abrió los ojos grandemente.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Acabo de ver tu varita cuando te arreglaste la capa.- dijo David con una sonrisa de lado.

-Que observador… bueno si soy una bruja.- Certificó la mujer.- Y me imagino que debes ser mago…- dijo la chica mirando con picardía a David el cual se ruborizó un poco ante el repentino cambio de humor. Algo siempre tendría David seguro, no entendería el porqué de los abruptos cambios en las emociones de las mujeres, en fin son complejas.

-Sí, no lo dudes y uno bueno.-dijo David dándose con el mejor aire.

-Jajaja, que humildad mi querido acompañante… bueno no me he presentado.-dijo la chica deteniéndose en la concurrida acera. Levanto una mano y se la estrechó a David en forma de saludo. -Hola, mi nombre es _**Luz Esthela Lovegood**_ y trabajo en el Profeta…- dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es David Riddle y trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia…

-¿En qué departamento trabajas David?-pregunto Luz un poco emocionada.

-Yo trabajo en el Departamento de Transportación Mágica.

-Wow, muy bueno… me imagino que tienes mucho trabajo.-dijo la bruja mientras continuaban caminando por entre los transeúntes.

-Ni que lo digas... Bueno yo tengo libre hasta las 2:00 de la tarde… me preguntaba…-dijo el de lentes un poco cohibido.

-Sí, estoy libre hasta las 2:15… y si quiero almorzar contigo…-Luz le contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-Excelente… bueno… Luz… este… ¿Te puedo decir Lucy?-dijo el chico parándose frente a un extraño edificio antiguo.

-¿Lucy? Es un apodo raro para mi, nunca me habían llamado así…-dijo la chica mirándole un poco extraño.

-Ja jajaj, no me digas que nunca nadie te ha llamado Lucy.- dijo David sonriente.

-Bueno… en verdad que no… pero…

-Bueno está bien. Lucy, te espero a las 11:30 en las Tres Escobas ¿Qué crees?

-Yo… este bueno… si me encantaría.-concluyó la chica mirándole con alegría.-Nos vemos después David…

-Adiós Lucy…

-Adiós David…-dijo la chica antes de entrar por el edificio antiguo, David miró hasta que la chica se perdió en la entrada y pudo notar como unas letras grandes y doradas al tope del edificio rezaban: El Profeta. David no podía creer lo que le había pasado. Había tenido su primera conversación normal con una chica y no lo podía creer. Y la chica no estaba del todo mal para su gusto. Y no podía creerlo, estaba de suerte la chica había accedido a salir con él, básicamente era una salida amena y amistosa. Pero el no descartaba que algo bueno saliera de ello.

-¡Sí!-exclamó el chico dando un brinco de éxito en media calle, mientras celebraba su Azaña. Todos los que pasaron por su lado en ese instante le miraron como si miraran a un loco, al chico no le importó.- Excelente… hoy es mi día de suerte.-dijo David dando brinquitos de emoción en medio de la calle. Todo el mundo lo miraba raro pero seguían su camino, algunos se reían ante la actitud del chico. Después de tranquilizarse y arreglarse el cabello dijo para sí: –Por fin… ya era hora… Bueno David de caminito al trabajito si quieres salir tempranito…-y en ese instante David salió a toda prisa de camino al Ministerio.


	12. Capítulo 11 Un poco de ti, un poco de mí

**Disclaimer: **_**Re-edición**_**. (Arreglada) **Los personajes que aparecerán en este Fan Fic de Harry Potter y el hijo Perdido son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling (la jefa). Escribo solo por diversión para que mis pensamientos fluyan. Así que sin más ni más a LEER! *PS. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y les invito a que pasen por mi profile para que lean las otras historias y dejen sus reviews así sabré que están ahí para mí, como yo lo estoy para ustedes. ¡SALUDOS! Lamento haberles hecho esperar pero estaba un poco agetreada con tareas de la universidad. Tengo unos trabajos pendientes después de Harry Potter y el hijo perdido así que PENDIENTES SALUDOS.

**Summary: **Un poco de ti, un poco de mí, vista, renacer y cena.

**Personajes: **Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**"El amor es un sentimiento puro y verdadero. ¿Quién no ha de pensar en el primer amor como el de primera vista? Es cierto que dicen que el amor es siego pero siego es aquel que nunca le encuentra en su camino.**__**"**_

_**Lucy Potter.**_

**Capítulo 11**

** Un poco de ti, un poco de mí**

David había estado todo el día distraído en el Ministerio. No dejaba de pensar en Luz Esthela Lovegood la chica con quien se había topado esta mañana pero… para él era simplemente Lucy. No sabía que debía hablar con ella o como actuar ante ella. Nunca había salido con una chica y estaba totalmente nervioso, que ni había realizado la mitad del trabajo asignado esa mañana. Pero así llego la hora de almuerzo y David se dirigió rápidamente a las Tres escobas en donde había acordado almorzar con Lucy. Se apareció rápidamente con un movimiento de la varita asustando a Luz en el acto.

-Creí que nunca llegarías…-dijo Lucy invitándolo a centrase a su lado mientras entraban a la cafetería.

-Lo lamento, es que hubo un problema con la conexión de una de las chimeneas y me retrase un poco…-dijo David despojándose de su capa de viaje y poniéndola detrás de su silla.

-No hay problema, bueno y… ¿Y cómo te ha ido hoy?-le dijo Lucy totalmente sonriente.

-Muy bien gracias… ¿Y a ti?-dijo el moreno devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Bueno no del todo mal, solo que tuve que escribir una columna entera hablando del partido de Quidditch de anoche. Camarero dos cervezas de mantequilla por favor…-dijo dirigiéndose al camarero. El señor tomó las órdenes y al instante hizo aparecer las cervezas.

-¡Gracias!- dijeron al unisonó.

-Bueno háblame de ti, de tu trabajo. ¿Qué haces en el Profeta?-dijo David después de haberle dado un enorme sorbo a su cerveza.

-Yo soy la que escribo sobre los partidos de Quidditch, ya sabes la parte de los Deportes junto a mis otras compañeras… no es nada del otro mundo sabes…-dijo mirándole sobre los espejuelos.

-Me imagino, pero es interesante… te pagan por ir a los partidos y lo único que debes hacer es dar la noticia.- dijo David fastidiado.

-Sí, bueno no lo creas… me estoy aburriendo un poco en el trabajo. Bueno, ¿Y en que casa de Hogwarts estuviste? Yo nunca te vi en Hogwarts.- dijo Lucy tratando de cambiar el tema ya que no le gustaba hablar mucho de su trabajo.

-Bueno, yo no estudie en Hogwarts. Yo estudie en Durmstrang.

-¡¿En serio? Wow excelente…- dijo interesada mientras le miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Y en que casa de Hogwarts estudiaste Lucy?-dijo David acomodándose un poco en la silla para estar más confortado.

-En Gryffindor.-dijo sin preocupación.

-Mmm… interesante…

-Sip…

-Lucy… ¿Cuántos años tienes?-dijo David en un intento de que la conversación no se fuera a pique ya que Luz comenzó a mirar hacia la ventana del establecimiento.

-Yo tengo 19 años ¿y tú?-concluyó la morena mientras volvía a mirarle.

-Igual que tu…

-Interesante… y tan joven y trabajas en el ministerio.- dijo Lucy mirando con admiración a David.

-Sí, bueno… es que fui una de las mejores notas; ya sabes y pase todos mis exámenes con Supera las Expectativas.-dijo el moreno mientras se alababa.

-Wow… vaya en realidad no me mentías cuando me dijiste de lo que eras un excelente mago…-dijo Lucy dándole una bonita sonrisa.

-Te lo dije, yo nunca miento.- dijo David coqueteándole a Lucy acercándose un poco más a la morena.

-¡Luz, amor!-se oyó la voz de un hombre casi a la entrada del establecimiento. Lucy cambió rápidamente su posición mirando un poco asustada al hombre que le llamaba.- ¿Qué haces aquí?... pensé que estabas trabajando todavía…-se acercó a ellos un mago alto, forzudo, de pelo negro y ojos azules. Al lado de David el mago parecía ser todo un modelo.

-Yo, este… Hola Alexander…- dijo Lucy un poco nerviosa al ver a Alexander acercarse a ellos. Este se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraban los dos chicos y besó a Lucy en los labios sentándose al otro lado de la chica. Lucy se removió un poco incomoda en la silla antes de dirigirse a David que le miraba extrañado.

-Alex, este es David Riddle, David, _**Alexander Diggory**_… él es mi novio…-dijo Lucy totalmente roja.

-¿Novio?-dijo David confundido estrechándole la mano a Alexander.

-Sí, su novio y mucho gusto en conocerle.-dijo esto un poco serio y enfatizando la palabra NOVIO.

-Bueno… este… ¿quieres comer algo?-dijo Lucy tratando de cortar el extraño silencio que había aparecido en la estancia.

-No ya yo almorcé… solo te vengo a preguntar si vas a pasar esta tarde por mi departamento…-dijo Alexander pasándose las manos por el cabello lacio.

-Claro… allí estaré… bueno, David gracias por la bebida nos veremos después…-dijo la mujer mientras se paraba rápidamente y tomaba su bolso. David continuaba descolocado y solo pudo decir:

-Sí, de nada… no problema.-dijo un poco deprimido. Ya Alexander iba de camino hacia la puerta y Lucy le seguía, pero de momento la chica se giro y se dirigió a David.

-Esta es mi dirección… el número de mi apartamento… y mi celular. Si quieres puedes enviarme lechuzas de vez en cuando. Un gusto en conocerte, nos vemos…-dijo la chica dándole a David un trozo de pergamino con unas cosas escritas.

-Gracias.-dijo este totalmente confuso. Luz le devolvió una mirada compasiva y una sonrisa. Salió rápidamente por la puerta ya que Alexander le esperaba en la acera.

-_No lo puedo creer… tiene novio…-_se dijo David totalmente confundido y frustrado. Tomo el pergamino y se fijo en la letra, era algo caligráfica y con muchos adornos. Era muy bonita y decía algo así como: "_Luz Esthela Lovegood _

_Ecclestons Cross 3er piso Apartamento 301-A_ _Tel. 020-8-485-2501_

_Estoy libre desde las 11:00 de la noche._"

Y David simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Visita, renacer y cena**

-"_Luz Esthela Lovegood _

_Ecclestons Cross 3er piso Apartamento 301-A_ _Tel. 020-8-485-2501_

_Estoy libre desde las 11:00 de la noche._"

Repetía David para su yo interno mientras caminaba por la calle hacia la dirección que había escrito Lucy en el papel. No es que estuviera loco, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de estar con Lucy. Para el poco tiempo que había estado con ella se sentía bien, que tiempo a penas fueron unas horas…. No quería arruinar nada, pero ya que Lucy insistía en verle a David no le molesto en lo absoluto ir a visitarla esa misma noche.

-Tranquilo David…. Solo vas a visitarla y nada más, ¡Oh Merlín! esto esta tan complicado…-se pasó las manos por el rostro, continuo murmurando con las manos en el rostro y su voz era un poco amortiguada por ese hecho.- Y si ese Diggory está ahí... ¿Qué le digo? No, solo vine a ver a Luz para entregarle algo… ¡diablos! esto es más difícil… Merlín ayúdame…

Diciendo todo esto se encontró con la puerta del apartamento de Lucy y prestamente toco la puerta. Oyó que adentro alguien habría el cerrojo y se abrió la puerta. El apartamento era espacioso y estaba muy bien decorado. Estaba completamente iluminado y se podía percibir el aroma de rosas que provenía de las velas que estaban encendidas en la sala. La estancia era acogedora tenia sofás de color blanco y almohadones de color carmesí. El cuarto estaba pintado de color carmesí y una pared de fondo de color blanca. Estaba llena de fotos y tenía una mesita donde se podía ver figuras y el televisor plasma muggle.

-Hola David ¿Cómo estás? Pasa…-dijo Lucy sonriente abriéndole la puerta a David para que entrara en la estancia. El chico se limitó a esperar que esta cerrara la puerta para hablarle.

-Hola Lucy… lamento venir tan tarde…-dijo este quitándose la capa de viaje y poniéndola sobre una de las sillas más cercana.

-No hay problema…

-¿Y Alexander está…?-dijo David echándole un vistazo a el lugar un poco preocupado.

-No, Alexander se marcho hace unas horas…

-Ah… ok…

-Sip, este bueno… ¿Quieres Wisky de fuego?- dijo Lucy dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Si por favor.-concluyó el moreno mientras se limitaba a seguir a Lucy.

-Lamento haberme ido tan a prisas esta tarde, bueno es que no pensaba que Alexander estuviera almorzando… bueno ya sabes…-dijo está totalmente dolida y un poco confusa.

-Sí, yo entiendo no hay problema… ¿Y desde cuando tu y Alexander son novios?

-Para serte sincera hace un año y seis meses más o menos. Pero ya él venía mirándome desde Hogwarts. Yo nunca le preste atención, hasta que pues, ya sabes…-dijo Lucy mientras le pasaba un vaso de Wiskey.

-Ah… ok… ósea que ¿estudiaron juntos?

-No, Alexander es mayor que yo por dos años…

-¿Ósea que tiene 21 años?

-Sí, además trabaja en el Ministerio.-concluyó Lucy mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba frente a la mesa del comedor.

-Aja, ¿En qué departamento?-preguntó David un poco interesado ante el nuevo descubrimiento.

-Bueno el trabaja como secretario en el Wizengamot.-concluyó Lucy y David abrió los ojos como platos y no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra. Se formo un silencio incomodo y Lucy decidió romperlo.

-Bueno… ¿Y qué tienes novia?-preguntó la chica mientras le daba el último sorbo a su bebida. David se atragantó un poco, tosió y luego dijo con voz un poco torpe:

-Yo este… no por ahora no…-balbuceó.

-Aw… que lastima…-dijo Lucy parándose y tomando nuevamente la botella de wisky. David no supo que decir y se limitó a ver como la mujer le servía más en el vaso.

-Bueno aquí tienes más Wisky de Fuego…-dijo estrechándole la mano que tenía el vaso lleno del Wisky.

-Gracias…

-Bueno… hable con Alex y le dije que quería que saliéramos los tres juntos así nos podríamos conocer mejor… no se ya sabes…

-Sí, no hay problemas… ¿Qué dijo Alexander?

-Nada el solo dijo que estaba bien que no había problema… pensábamos salir la semana que viene a pasear por el Callejón Diagon.

-Está bien… me apunto…-dijo David sonriéndole a plenitud.

-Excelente…-dijo Lucy devolviéndole una hermosa sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya había pasado unos años más bien desde la supuesta muerte de Ginny, se habían observado acontecimientos muy extraños. Eran acontecimientos aislados pero obscuros y en algunos o en la mayoría se había captado la marca tenebrosa. El Ministerio intentaba ocultar estos acontecimientos al mundo Mágico para que no sucumbieran en caos pero cada mes que pasaba la situación se ponía peor y más crítica. Los Magos ya no sabían en quien confiar y la peor de las amenazas se veía venir. Los años que se habían prometido con la muerte de Voldemort estaban llegando a su fin.

-Bueno ya todo está cuadrado solo falta comenzar esta guerra lo antes posible. David ya está trabajando en el Ministerio. Tenemos que solapadamente dar el golpe y yo quiero que esta vez nada… pero absolutamente nada salga mal. Voldemort habrá llegado al poder esta vez… aunque no esté con nosotros el está viendo que todos deseamos ver cumplido su deseo y el nos ayudara. Todo será nuevamente obscuro como se suponía que viviéramos hace unos años… Y esta vez Harry Potter no vivirá…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Srta._Merlina Spencer _le quiero informar que su terapia ha sido exitosa. Le deseo suerte y aquí tiene su varita. ¡Felicidades lo ha logrado!- le dijo el medimago a Ginny dándole la varita y regalándole una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias…-dijo la mujer mientras intentaba luchar con las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir de su rostro.

-Bueno Ginny, ya es hora de que salgas de este hospital.-dijo Luna dándole una pequeña maletita a Ginny.

-Ni que lo digas… estoy deseosa de ver a Harry y a los chicos… lo que no se es… ¿Es como me verán después de haber desaparecido por casi 20 años?-dijo está un poco triste y afectada ante la idea de que Harry pudiera haber re-hecho su vida.

-Tranquila Ginny todo saldrá bien. Es Harry… el te ama, lo va a entender.-dijo esta brindándole su mejor sonrisa.

-Gracias Luna… Gracias por todo.

Así esa misma tarde Ginny (58) Salió de San Mungo con la esperanza de llegar a su familia nuevamente. El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor y una Ginny físicamente igual, pero con el pelo un poco opaco (ya que tenía canas en su cabello) salió con una sonrisa al mundo que por 20 años le hacía muerta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Harry, Harry!- gritaba Hermione a viva voz en el pasillo abarrotado de gente, cuando diviso a el salvador del mundo mágico.

-Dime Herms.-dijo Harry girando para ver a su cuñada.

-Mandaron un mensaje por medio de un Patronus a eso de las 11:00 de la mañana.-dijo esta un poco preocupada, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Y que decía el Patronus?-preguntó Harry mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Algo de un nuevo ataque pero no especificaba bien…-dijo un poco confusa mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

-Gracias Hermione… Ah y Ron quiere verte… mencionó algo así como de llevarte a almorzar.-dijo este en forma coqueta a Hermione guiñándole un ojo. Esta lo miro sonrojada.

-Nunca cambia.-dijo la chica después de haber pasado un poco el bochorno.- Bueno, déjame ir… ten cuidado Harry, me avisas cualquier cosa…

-Claro nos vemos.- dijo este y se despidió con la mano.

-¡Papá!- oyó otro grito cerca de él.

-Dime James.-dijo Harry dirigiéndose a su primogénito.

-Abuelo Arthur me pido que te recordase la cena de esta noche…-dijo con una sonrisa al abrazar fuertemente a su padre.

-¡A cara! Se me había olvidado, gracias James. ¿Cómo esta Yeidy y los chicos? -dijo este echándole el brazo a su hijo.

-Bien papá, ahora que lo mencionas… Yeidy me pidió que te diera esto, creo que lo manda Luna o algo así.-dijo este mostrándole un trozo de pergamino.

-Gracias James… nos vemos a la noche.-dijo este tomando el pergamino y observándolo cuidadosamente.

-Adiós papá…hasta la noche.- y diciendo esto James desapareció de entre el tumulto.

-"_Para: Harry James Potter Evans…"_

-Qué raro, Luna no me escribe desde hace unos años.-dijo Harry con el seño fruncido.

-"_Espero verte a las 2:00 en la casa. Te tengo una sorpresa. Luna."_

-¡Frank!- Harry llamó a uno de sus compañeros que salía de la oficina.

-Sí, dime Potter…

-Necesito que me hagas un favor…

-Lo que sea señor…

-Cúbreme el resto de la tarde… tengo un asunto pendiente…-dijo Harry agarrando el pergamino con una leve sonrisa. No sabía lo que era, ni menos tenía idea de qué tipo de sorpresa. Solo tenía una corazonada y esta no podía fallar. Nunca en esos 19 años se había sentido así… ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? No sabía pero lo que sabía era que esta tarde todo sería diferente. Se sentía renacer con simplemente haber leído el pergamino, pero él sabía que todo pero absolutamente todo estaría bien.


	13. Capítulo 12 Una muerte planeada

**Disclaimer: **_**Re-edición**_**. (Arreglada) **Los personajes que aparecerán en este Fan Fic de Harry Potter y el hijo Perdido son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling (la jefa). Escribo solo por diversión para que mis pensamientos fluyan. Así que sin más ni más a LEER! *PS. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y les invito a que pasen por mi profile para que lean las otras historias y dejen sus reviews así sabré que están ahí para mí, como yo lo estoy para ustedes. ¡SALUDOS! Lamento haberles hecho esperar pero estaba un poco agetreada con tareas de la universidad. Tengo unos trabajos pendientes después de Harry Potter y el hijo perdido así que PENDIENTES SALUDOS.

**Summary: **Una muerte planeada, **Reencuentro.**

**Personajes: **Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**"Dicen por ahí que entre el amor y el odio está la línea del perdón. Pero por amor se hace todo y si es una obsesión esta conlleva a realizar cosas que, lamentablemente después nos podemos arrepentir.**__**"**_

_**Lucy Potter.**_

Capítulo 12

Una muerte planeada

-"_El Profeta Marzo 20 de 2040_

_Por: __**Maggan Stuffy**_

_Los acontecimientos recientes revelan que hay un nuevo movimiento de magos tenebrosos. Se han identificado un grupo de ex – Mortífagos a los cuales se le atribuye las horrorosas muertes que han ocurrido entre estos 21 años. Aun se desconoce cómo han llegado tan rápido al poder, y aun se desconoce quién es el Mago Tenebroso que esta frente a ellos…"_

-¡Esto es totalmente horrible!-decía Lucy mientras dejaba el Profeta sobre la mesa totalmente asombrada y dolida por los acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo. Ella había oído y estudiado en Hogwarts sobre la guerra que había dado paso a la paz en la cual algunos años antes había vivido pero, por cosas del destino esa paz no permanecía como estaba previsto.

-Ni que lo digas.-dijo David rodando los ojos. -Bueno Lucy ¿Quieres salir esta noche a cenar?

-B-bueno… e-este… no se.- tartamudeó está totalmente confundida ante el cambio de tema repentino que había dado su conversación.

-Vamos, Alex puede acompañarnos…-dijo este acercándose peligrosamente a Lucy con una sonrisa seductora. La chica no se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos y se limitó a bajar el rostro y decir con voz apagada:

-Sí, claro… pero…

-Por favor…- dijo David levantándole el rostro y poniéndole carita de perro mojado. Lucy le miró por un momento y después de un suspiro dijo:

-Bueno está bien…  
>-¡Excelente!-dijo David dando una palmada.- Paso por ustedes a las 7:00 de la noche. Diciendo esto tomó su túnica de trabajo y se limitó a salir por la puerta principal.<p>

-Nos vemos David.- dijo Lucy desde la cocina despidiéndose con un grito de su amigo. David detuvo su paso, se allegó nuevamente hacia la cocina en casi tres zancadas y le dijo con tono dulce:

-Adiós Lucy.- y diciéndole esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió por la puerta.

Ya había pasado dos años desde que David y Lucy se habían conocido. Se habían convertido en amigos inseparables. David había logrado ser amigo de Alexander, pero le costó mucho ganarse la amistad de él, ya que el chico no le tenía mucha confianza. Aunque Alexander nunca le quitaba el ojo de encima a David, ya que este no confiaba en el en ningún aspecto. La amistad había crecido mucho, ya los chicos compartían en todo momento como amigos de toda la vida. David amaba profundamente a Lucy, y él sabía que Lucy le amaba de igual manera; el único problema para su relación floreciera más de la amistad era Alexander. David había participado ya con su madre en algunas de las intervenciones que tuvieron con magos en los muy anunciados ataques de Mortífagos, pero David nunca había matado a ningún mago; solo le había torturado o aguantado mientras otros realizaban la tarea sucia. David sabía que la única forma de salir de Alexander era borrándolo del mapa.

Así que esa noche se dirigió a casa de Lucy, tocó el timbre y espero con una tranquilidad digna de admirar. Alexander abrió la puerta y le sonrió amablemente invitándole a entrar. David estaba peinado, por primera vez en su vida. Estaba vestido con un hermoso saco y pantalón a juego de color azul marino, zapatos negros y corbata color azul con rallas del mismo tono pero en diferentes tonalidades desde oscuras hasta claras. Alexander estaba igualmente vestido, etiquetado, pero era de color negro y su camisa era blanca y su corbata color rosa. Se enfocaron en una conversación muy interesante. Pero cuando ambos miraron quien bajaba por la escalera se detuvo abruptamente la conversación. Allí se encontraba Luz, con un hermoso vestido color azul, que le quedaba ajustado al cuerpo, con un leve escote y dejaba ver todas sus torneadas piernas. Tenía el cabello totalmente lacio y estaba muy bien maquillada.

-Wow… te ves… hermosa.-dijo David totalmente encantado con la belleza de la chica. Mientras esta se limitaba a acercarse a los chicos.

-Gracias.- fue lo único que pudo articular después del lindo comentario que le dijo David y esta lo terminó de agradecer poniéndose totalmente roja.

-Jujum… vamos a llegar tarde.- dijo Alexander un poco cabreado por la situación. Le molestaba abiertamente que David le diera cumplidos a su novia. En ese instante Lucy se limitó a tomar su abrigo de viaje y abrió la puerta dejando a David y a Alexander mirándose desafiantemente.

En eso se montaron en el auto y continuaron la marcha. Durante el camino David no dejaba de quitarle la mirada a Lucy, a quien veía por el retrovisor. Alexander estaba muy molesto y solo lo fulminaba con la mirada, simplemente para no montar una bronca antes de la cena. A todas estas Lucy se las ingenió para calmar el ambiente. Llegaron entre risas, algunas peleítas breves y entre canciones a un restaurante para ir a comer esa noche. Entraron, tomaron asiento en la mesa que le correspondía y comenzaron a comer después que pidieron sus platos favoritos. En el aire se sentía un ambiente de controversia, Alexander estaba totalmente mosqueado porque David no dejaba de insinuársele a su novia pero intento apaciguar su ira durante la cena, después se las arreglaría con David. Toda la hora que estuvieron allí fue incomoda, ya que los dos chicos se miraban como si las miradas mataran y Lucy sentía la tención que había entre ellos. Luego de la cena y el postre dio la hora regresar a sus hogares pero Lucy se dirigió al baño de damas dejando a ambos chicos solos y Alexander aprovecho la situación y se dirigió a David.

-No creas que no me estoy dando cuenta de lo que intentas de hacer Riddle. Y no creas que te vas a quedar con Lucy.- le espetó Alexander totalmente molesto.

-¿Estás totalmente seguro?-dijo David poniendo una cara de lástima y asombro.

-Sí, Lucy es mi novia…-dijo señalando los baños que estaban a sus espaladas detrás del restaurante.

-¿Y que si no?-dijo este cucando a Alexander. -Pues ve arreglándotelas porque Lucy es mía.-concluyó el moreno totalmente molesto.

-¿Estás loco Riddle?-dijo este totalmente mosqueado y fuera de sí.-Es que no te das cuenta que ella me prefiere.-dijo Alexander sacando su varita y empuñándola a lo alto para que David la viera. Ya David tenía la varita en mano dispuesto a pelear.

-Eso lo veremos Diggory…

-¿Me estas provocando?

-Tú comenzaste… Además Lucy es mía Diggory... ¿Es que no la vez… Tan linda, tan ella…-dijo David con cara de soñador. Mientras miraba con rabia a su compañero de duelo.

-Ni una palabra más, que no se te olvide que Lucy es mi novia.-dijo Alexander mientras agarraba con fuerza su varita.

-Que no lo es…

-Que sí lo es y ni sobre mi cadáver la tendrás como novia Riddle…-dijo Alexander mosqueado y fuera de sí.

-Con que Diggory no acepta que Lucy está enamorada de mí.- le espetó el moreno al fin triunfante.

-La cagaste Riddle… Y puedes decir lo que te salga de esa mente estrecha tuya pero Lucy es mía. ¡_Desmaius_!

-¡_Expelliarmus_!

-¡_Locomotor Mortis_!- y así comenzó una pelea en la parte posterior del restaurante. Pero no duro mucho como David lo tenía planeado y así dando con el momento de debilidad de Alexander gritó:

-¡Expelliarmus…stupefy!- Y Alexander salió volando por el cielo y cayó a 7 pies de donde estaba parado cayendo sobre un auto en el cual dentro había un muggle.

-Ni te creas que te quedaras con Luz…- dijo este casi inconsciente y con un golpe en su cabeza por el cual comenzaba a sangrar grandemente.

-¿Estás seguro Alexander? Ve despidiéndote de ella, porque Luz es mía ¡_Crucio_!-Alexander comenzó a retorcerse del dolor intentando contra atacar el embrujo pero no podía ya que estaba muy mal herido. Estaba sumamente herido y tras eso lo estaban torturando. Alexander se retorcía de dolor mientras sus gritos apenas eran audibles. -Recuerda esto siempre Alex… Luz es y será siempre mía aunque tu asqueroso cuerpo se pudra en la tierra y tu alma en el mismísimo infierno. ¿Y sabes qué? Cuando eso que será muy pronto… Y para cuando ya tu cuerpo este comenzando a descomponerse y los gusanos se estén dando un banquete ya yo estaré casado con ella y me revolcare con ella sobre tu asquerosa tumba y tendremos muchos hijos…

-¡ERES UN MALDITO SUCIO HIJO DE..!- pero no termino de decir el insulto porque en eso David alzó su mano con varita en alto y le mandó un Avada Kedavra directo al pecho y Alexander terminó desplomado sobre el auto totalmente inerte, con el golpe en su cabeza que continuaba sangrando a borbotones y con la vista ida y sin sentido.

-¡_Deletrius_!-a todo esto David abrió la puerta del auto y el muggle que estaba dentro comenzó a temblar más de lo que estaba. David le adulteró la memoria para que este pensara que había atropellado al transeúnte y este murió en el acto. David necesitaba salir impune ante esa agresión de muerte y para hacer como si este hubiese sido arroyado se dirigió a toda prisa donde Lucy que estaba saliendo del baño en ese mismo instante. -¡LUCY! Alex… lo acaban de atropellar…-dijo totalmente fuera de sí mientras se acercaba a la chica la cual se puso totalmente pálida.

-¿Qué, como… ESTA BIEN?-fue lo único que pudo articular la chica mientras caminaba rápidamente al lugar donde ya se comenzaban a ver personas llegar ya que el señor muggle salió corriendo pidiendo ayuda.

-No lo sé, el intento salvarme y yo este… está ahí…míralo.- dijo David haciéndose el dolido y confundido mientras señalaba el cuerpo inerte de Alexander sobre el auto. Lucy se acercó corriendo rápidamente para ver a Alexander.

-¡Dios! Merlín ALEXANDER… Auxilio una ambulancia… ALEXANDER- comenzó a gritar y a llorar desconsoladamente mientras intentaba llamar a Alexander pero no tuvo éxito. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos, Alexander estaba totalmente muerto y todo ocurrió simplemente en unos minutos.

-Tranquila Lucy…-David intento agarrarla por la cintura pero no pudo porque Lucy se tiró al suelo a gritar y a llorar desconsoladamente. David no pensó en el daño que le pudiera causar la muerte de su novio y se lamentó el haber llegado hasta tan lejos pero esa era la única escapatoria que tenía, según él para quedarse con Lucy.

-¡ALEXANDER!- gritaba y sollozaba entre los brazos de David. El chico la abrazaba mientras le daba palabras de consuelo. No paso mucho cuando llegó una ambulancia e intentaron darle los primeros auxilios a Alexander pero después de unos intentos fallidos le dieron la temible noticia, de que Alexander Diggory había muerto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Reencuentro**

-Harry, ¿Ya saliste?-dijo Ron acercándose a Harry en uno de los pasillos del Ministerio, mientras notaba que el moreno ya llevaba su capa de viaje. Ron estaba totalmente lleno de papeles e intentaba hacerse espacio entre la multitud para allegarse a Harry, el cual ya estaba a escasos pasos de la puerta de salida del Ministerio.

-Sí, bueno este… recibí una lechuza de parte de Luna.-dijo este rascándose la cabellera en forma pensativa.

-¿Luna… Luna Loovegood?-dijo un poco curioso Ron mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Harry.

-Sí… bueno me dijo que tenía algo para mí o algo así…-concluyó el moreno con una sonrisa de lado.

-Oh, qué raro ¿no? Hace tiempo que no vemos a Luna…

-Si tienes toda la razón pero bueno, prepárate que tú y Hermione vienen con migo.

-¿Qué, que?-dijo este abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Vamos, acompáñenme, no acabas de decir que hace tiempo no ven a Luna…-dijo Harry dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda ante la reacción del pelirrojo.

-Si claro, este bueno… como digas… voy a buscar a Hermione. Debe de estar todavía encerrada en la oficina llenando ese tedioso formulario de…

-Ron, creo que no hace falta.- dijo el moreno volteándose y señalando a Hermione que se allegaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?  
>-¡Hola Hermione! Vamos… poncha que nos vamos.- concluyó Harry mientras seguían caminando hacia la oficina de ponches.<p>

-¿Qué paso Ron?- preguntó Hermione un poco preocupada y mirando de reojo a Ron y a Harry, los cuales no le habían indicado absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado. Ron fue el primero en explicarle a su esposa:

-Vamos a acompañar a Harry… ¿A dónde?- dijo Ron sin saber a dónde se dirigían, ya que el morocho no les había indicado nada.

-A-a mi casa…-Ambos se miraron un poco extrañados.

-Mmm… ok, vengo ahora.- dijo Hermione desapareciendo rápidamente, para ir al otro lado de la estancia a ponchar su tarjeta. En menos de un minuto Hermione había regresado, ya había ponchado y tenía su cartera en mano. -Ya nos podemos ir. ¿Qué tal por la red flu?

-No, es mejor… por aparición.-dijo Harry tratando de esquivar ese método de viaje de los polvos que cada día que pasaba más utilizando ese maldito polvo terminaba con unas alergias de madre.

-Ok excelente.-dijo Hermione y estos tomaron el ascensor que daba a las afueras del Ministerio. -¿Y por qué vamos para tu casa Harry?-preguntó un poco curiosa mientras el trío de oro se agarraba de los barandales del ascensor.

-Luna me envió una lechuza hace como una hora. Me decía que tenía que hablar conmigo de algo urgente y que me esperaría en casa.

-¿Luna? Tanto tiempo que no la vemos… ¿Cómo estará la pobre?-dijo Hermione mientras caminaban fuera del elevador. -¿Y no te dijo para que era?

-No, creo… que debemos a esperar a llegar… ¿no lo crees?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Tranquila Ginny, Harry estará contento de verte.-le decía Luna que permanecía sentada en el sillón de la sala de la casa de Harry y Ginny. La casa no había cambiado mucho, simplemente estaba un poco más vacía ya que los chicos no vivían con Harry. Pero Harry se había encargado de que la casa quedase impecable y que no se cambiara nada, absolutamente nada para que quedara como Ginny la había dejado la última vez que se fue.

-Eso espero… no sabes…-dijo Ginny pero sus palabras se vieron acortadas por la voz de un hombre que invadió la estancia. Ginny sintió un huerco al corazón, hacia ya alrededor de 20 años y tal vez un poco más que no oía la voz varonil de Harry.

-Luna, ¿ya llegaste?-preguntó Harry desde la puerta de entrada con Hermione y Ron pisándole los talones.

-¿Harry?-dijo Ginny sin poder aguantar el deseo de mencionar su nombre, que tan dulce le sonaba al paladar. Quería sentirle cerca, poderle acariciarle y saber que él estaba ahí y que no era un sueño.  
>-¿Ginny?-dijo Harry totalmente atónito, no podía ser que estuviera escuchando voces y menos la de su mujer que hacía tiempo estaba muerta. En eso Ginny apareció en el pasillo con Luna detrás de ella casi pisándole los talones. Harry no supo que decir o que hacer simplemente se quedo con la boca abierta y sin poder reaccionar estático en medio del pasillo al igual que el resto de los allí presentes.<p>

-¡HARRY!-dijo Ginny entre sollozos, gritos y euforia mientras corría y le abrazaba efusivamente.

-¡GINNY!- Harry reacciono y correspondió al abrazo de su esposa. Ambos estaban llorando a borbotones, pero su llanto no era de tristeza si no de felicidad.

-¿Pero como… que… que ha pasado…?-dijo Harry lloroso y mirándola con adoración mientras procuraba abrazarla y estrecharla sobre su cuerpo.

-Bueno… este es muy….

- No importa…-dijo Harry mientras no pudo aguantar sus emociones y le besó como nunca antes. Hacía muchos años que Harry no veía a su esposa la cual tanto amaba. El no podía creer que ella estuviera viva, allí con ellos en ese instante. Todo debía de ser un sueño, pero no… todo era real. Podía sentirla, podía oler su aroma la tenía entre sus brazos. Mientras ellos se miraban y se brindaban besos y lloraban; Ron, Hermione y Luna miraban compungidos la escena. Sabían cuanto habían sufrido Harry y Ginny durante todo ese tiempo. Ninguno se atrevía a interrumpir la escena, era algo totalmente hermoso.

-¡Oh Harry te eche tanto de menos!

-¡Igual yo…! Gracias Luna…-dijo Harry aún abrazado a Ginny y con ojos llorosos, pero componiendo una feliz sonrisa.

-No hay de que…-dijo Luna con una carita de satisfacción.

-¡Dios no lo puedo creer! 21 años sin verte y sigues siendo la mujer más bella de la tierra…-dijo Harry tomándole el rostro y besándola nuevamente.

-¡Oh Harry! Ron… Hermione…-dijo Ginny y se abalanzó a abrazarlos.-No saben lo mucho que les extrañe… ¿Y James, Albus y Lily? ¿Y papá, mamá y toda la familia?-dijo Ginny mientras intentaba limpiar su rostro que estaba lleno de lágrimas.

-Todos bien Ginny…-dijo Ron con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras le regalaba una linda sonrisa a su hermana menor.

-Este es el mejor día de mi vida… Hermione llama a Molly y dile que reúna toda la familia esta noche hay reunión familiar… Mi Ginny ha vuelto a casa…-dijo Harry antes de fundirse en otro beso apasionado.


	14. Capítulo 13 Declaración

**Disclaimer: **_**Re-edición**_**. (Arreglada) **Los personajes que aparecerán en este Fan Fic de Harry Potter y el hijo Perdido son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling (la jefa). Escribo solo por diversión para que mis pensamientos fluyan. Así que sin más ni más a LEER! *PS. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y les invito a que pasen por mi profile para que lean las otras historias y dejen sus reviews así sabré que están ahí para mí, como yo lo estoy para ustedes. ¡SALUDOS! Lamento haberles hecho esperar pero estaba un poco agetreada con tareas de la universidad. Tengo unos trabajos pendientes después de Harry Potter y el hijo perdido así que PENDIENTES SALUDOS.

**Summary: **Declaración, mi familia.

**Personajes: **Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**"¡Hay Mísero de mí! ¡Hay infelice! Apurad cielos pretendo...**__**"**_

_**Pedro Calderón de la Barca **_

_**La vida es Sueño.**_

Capítulo 13

**Declaración **

-Sr. Riddle, Srta. Lovegood…-dijo uno de los médicos muggle que atendió el accidente que había pasado unas horas antes con Alexander. Hacía ya una hora y media que Luz y David esperaban en la sala de traumas del hospital muggle a donde habían llevado a Alexander. Durante ese tiempo Luz ni David se hablaron, la mayoría del tiempo Luz se pasó sollozando en brazos de David. Y cada vez que la oía a David se le partía el alma. El simplemente había sido egoísta y solo pensó en tener a Luz para él. Y según él seguía firme en lo que había pensado antes: era la única forma concreta que le llegaba a la mente de sacar del mapa a Alexander. Lucy se paró rápidamente y David le acompaño y ambos en un tono bajo y asustaron pronunciaron al unísono:

-¿Sí?

-Por lo que hemos visto Alexander Diggory no ha podido sobrevivir al trágico accidente… Lamentablemente nuestras maquinas no pudieron hacer mucho por él. Cuando llegó al hospital ya el estaba sin signos vitales. Lo lamento mucho. ¿Señorita Luz Esther Lovegood? Tengo entendido que usted era la novia de Diggory. Podría decirnos ¿Qué pasó en el accidente?-dijo el médico tratando de no sonar muy seco ante la pregunta y posando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica en forma de consuelo y conforte. Luz terminó de sollozar y dio un suspiro hondo antes de comenzar a hablar con voz trémula y triste.

-Bueno, es algo extraño…

-Yo puedo decirle doctor. Lucy estaba en el baño ella no vio nada-dijo David interrumpiendo a Lucy la cual le miró con angustia pero un poco agradecida.- Todo paso… muy rápido. Sí Diggory no me hubiese gritado, tal vez yo sería el muerto ahora. No sé como sucedió, todo paso rápido yo estaba en la calle Alex me grito por que este carro no se sabe de dónde salió y… bueno, impactó a Diggory…- dijo David mirando de reojo a Lucy que lo miraba con ojos llorosos y temblaba ligeramente ante la confesión de David. El médico suspiró y se dirigió a los dos jóvenes:

-Se que no es muy buen momento para hablar pero… necesitamos la información. Tenemos al responsable del accidente, según uno de los oficiales el hombre admitió los hechos de haberle atropellado. Los acompañamos en estos momentos tan difíciles. Se les llamará durante el día de mañana una vez que se le realice la autopsia al cuerpo del señor Diggory.

-Gracias señor…-dijo Lucy mientras David le acomodaba mejor la capa de viaje.

El plan de David había salido a la perfección, ahora su deseo de estar con Lucy seria hecho realidad. Ahora no había obstáculos para que su amor se viese reflejado, pero tenía que hacerlo con sumo cuidado. Lucy aún estaba dolida por el reciente suceso y el no pensaba empeorar las cosas más de lo que estaban. David abrazó a Luz y se limitaron a salir del hospital. La chica tenía los ojos hinchados y la vista perdida.

-Lucy…Lucy… sé que no es fácil para ti…-dijo David tomándola en brazos y dándole un beso en la coronilla una vez que llegaron frente al auto. La chica le abrazó fuertemente mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de David.

-No tienes idea… y eso que yo había peleado con él la semana pasada y aún no estábamos del todo bien. ¡No puedo creerlo!-dijo Lucy entre sollozos.

-¿Peleaste con Alex?-dijo David completamente anonadado, el sabía que ellos tenían roces y todo eso pero nunca pensó que ambos se habían peleado.

-Sí, ya sabes…

-¿Y qué paso? Digo si me quieres decir…- dijo este tratando de no sonar muy interesado, aunque lo estuviese. Se limitó a esperar la respuesta de Luz después de que esta diera un suspiro y acariciaba delicadamente el pecho de David.

-Sí… este no… este… bueno David… ya es tarde y creo que no estoy muy bien para hablar del porque nos habíamos peleado…-dijo Lucy mientras se estremecía ligeramente en los brazos de David. El chico sonrió de medio lado y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

-Vamos a casa…-dijo el susurrándole antes de abrirle la puerta del auto para que la chica entrara y se sentara. Cuando fue a cerrar la puerta la voz dulce y quebrada por el llanto de Luz le detuvo.

-David…

-¿Sí?

-Q-quédate c-con migo esta n-noche.-tartamudeo Lucy mientras David le miraba sorprendido.

-Claro, como tú quieras Lu.

Durante el trayecto en auto Lucy iba callada y de vez en cuando una lágrima silenciosa brotaba de sus ojos. David no podía verla tan triste, se le destruía su corazón al ver cuánto Lucy sufría tanto como le estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso instante, se maldijo internamente por haber sido un maldito acecino y por no haber pensado más que un estúpido cobarde y celoso empedernido. Aunque él sabía que esa era la única forma que él podía estar con Lucy. Todo el camino concurrió en un silencio sepulcral solamente en ocasiones David y Lucy intercambiaban miradas y leves sonrisas, pero todo había sido tan confuso y rápido que Lucy no sabía en realidad que había pasado.

-Llegamos. Bueno Lucy si quieres te llevo a la puerta.-dijo David apagando el automóvil, en el estacionamiento previsto para Luz.

-David…. No quiero que me dejes sola…-dijo Lucy tomándole la mano al morocho, aún tenía los ojos hinchados y llenos de lágrimas.

-Luz… Lucy amor… yo…-dijo este arreglándole un flequillo que le había salido, y se lo puso detrás de la oreja acariciándole suavemente el cachete.

-David…-dijo Lucy en un suspiro.

-Lucy-dijo David con voz firme y decidida.- Yo no pienso dejarte sola…-dijo David mirándola a los ojos mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-No, si yo lo sé…este ¿Qué me dijiste?-dijo Lucy asombrada ante la confesión de su acompañante.

-Que no te voy a dejar…

-No eso no…-dijo está negando rotundamente.

-A que te refieres ¿A lo de amor?-dijo David con una sonrisa de lado.

-S-sí…-dijo Luz un poco abochornada y sus mejillas botaron por tornarse de un color carmesí.

-Luz, creo que es mejor… no se pero ¿Por qué no discutimos esto en tu casa?-dijo David mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos. Lucy asintió ligeramente y dijo en voz baja:

-Si claro, como quieras…-Se bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa. Se dirigieron a la sala, Lucy había dejado sus tacos al lado de la puerta y se había sentado descalza en el sillón cruzando las piernas en forma de meditación, mientras David había dejado su saco sobre una de las sillas de la cocina y venía enrollándose las mangas de la camisa y miró con curiosidad a Luz.

-David…

-Dime Lucy…

-Yo e-este-tartamudeó la chica torpemente.

-¿Quieres que te diga, el porqué te dije amor?- Lucy simplemente asintió con la cabeza y sus preciosos ojos color marrón estaban un poco llorosos y le regaló una leve sonrisa al hombre que estaba parado frente a ella. A David le pareció verla hermosa, mucho más de lo que él había pensado y prosiguió a decirle lo que sentía, mientras se sentaba al lado de ella en el sofá. –Lucy, desde el tiempo que te conozco, es más, desde la primera vez que te vi no pude dejar de pensar en ti… Es un poco absurdo… pero es cierto. Me encanta tu manera de ser, de reír, el estar siempre ahí para mí no importando lo que pase. Estar contigo me llena… Lucy…-David tomó las manos de Lucy y las besó con dulzura. Por los ojos de Lucy brotaban lágrimas gruesas y David no pudo más y se lanzo sobre ella. Era la primera vez que besaba a una chica y para él fue de lo más excitante, descartando el hecho de que la chica estuviera sollozando mientras la besaba. El beso fue lento, pero lleno de todos los hermosos sentimientos que David sentía por Lucy. Fue un beso torpe, como son todos los primeros besos pero con todo y eso Lucy entendió lo que David le quería decir atreves del beso. Ella no se negó, al contrario le besó con más sentimiento y se abalanzó sobre David cruzando sus manos por el cuello del chico. A David le parecieron años, siglos tal vez, pero se separaron cuando el aire les faltaba. No hubieron palabras por un largo rato simplemente hubieron miradas y caricias tímidas por parte de ambos. Después de un largo rato, David rompió el silencio nuevamente:

-Lucy yo…y-yo te amo-tartamudeo el moreno.- Y eso es todo lo que me importa, tenerte a mi lado… nunca me atrevía a decirte nada… bueno entiendo que no me correspondas, por lo de Alexander. Sé que es reciente, pero ya no podía aguantar más y tenía que decirte lo que sentía…

-Yo, David… quiero que sepas que tienes razón ante lo de Alexander, se que es reciente… pero quiero que sepas que te amo tal vez no en gran intensidad, pero sí estas dentro de mi corazón. Solo te pido que me des un tiempo para asimilar esto… y te prometo que cuando me sienta arreglada sentimentalmente, te diré lo que siento por ti.

Nuevamente se besaron, esta vez el beso fue más apasionado, lleno de todos esos deseos reprimidos que ambos tenían guardados desde la primera vez que se conocieron. Luego paso el tiempo y entre silencios, miradas y besos fugaces Lucy se quedo dormida sobre David en el sofá.

-Siempre estaré ahí para ti Luz, no importa cuánto tiempo te tome en superarlo. Siempre estaré ahí para ti. Porque tú eres la Luz que ilumina mi vida y mi camino, y sin tu Luz… me perdería entre las grandes y densas tinieblas de este mundo lleno de dolor, prejuicio e injusticia. Pero te ruego, ángel de mi corazón… que nunca me dejes de amar… te amo…- David se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello a luz, la chica dio un leve suspiro y entre frases de amor susurradas no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormido agarrado de la mano del amor de su vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Mi Familia**

Hermione se había encargado de enviar lechuzas con cartas a toda la familia junto a Ron. Luna había regresado a su trabajo y Harry y Ginny no paraban de hablar, de besarse, de abrazarse, de llorar, de reír, de mirarse en fin; eran Ginny y Harry ¿y qué más da? Fueron casi 22 años que no se veían, fue muy fuerte para ambos y para los que le rodeaban. Harry no podía creer que tenía a Ginny de frente, todo este tiempo la habían hecho pasar por muerta. Era como si su sueño se hubiera realizado y de la nada el tiempo estuviera de su lado.

-No puedo creérmelo Ginny… tu… no sabes cuánto te extrañe.- dijo Harry con ojos dulces mientras con suma delicadeza iba acariciando el rostro de su hermosa esposa.

-Shus… ya Harry todo pasó, ahora cuéntame ¿Qué hay de los chicos?-dijo esta acomodándose mejor en el asiento para poder oír a Harry.

-Bueno durante estos años han pasado muchas cosas _**James **_ tiene 40 años y es todo un Auror, forma parte de la Brigada de Aurores. Se casó con _**Yeidy Summers**_ que trabaja en el Profeta como contable; ya sabes y tuvieron gemelas, las primeras en toda la familia. Se llaman _**Noemí **_ y _**Sarah **_ de 18 años y al pequeño _**Daniel**_ de 13. _**Albus **_tiene 39 juega Quidditch y se casó con _**Nino Spencer**_ que es jugadora de Quidditch en el mismo equipo que él. Y tuvieron a _**Ginny**_ de 13 años (es igualita a ti, lo único que usa lentes), _**Esther**_ de 9 y _**Mathew**_ de 5 años. _**Lily **_tiene 38 y es corresponsal en el profeta, se casó con _**Percy Wood **_y tuvieron a _**Oliver James**_ 15 y a _**Annabeth **_de10 años. Finalmente estoy yo con unos duros 62 años el abuelo más amado del mundo junto a su hermosa esposa, con 8 nietos y una familia numerosa.-dijo Harry enumerando cada uno de los acontecimientos y con una cara de satisfacción que no se comparaba a nada en este mundo.

-Si… pero… ¿y David?-dijo Ginny un poco preocupada y confusa ante la falta de uno de sus hijos.

-"¿David?"- dijo Harry extrañado viendo como su mujer le preguntaba por alguien que nunca había formado parte de la familia.

-Sí, es… es nuestro hijo… ¿y David?-dijo Ginny un poco acalorada.

-Ginny, amor… no tenemos otro hijo…-dijo Harry tranquila mente y tomando las manos de su esposa para que esta cesara ante el repentino ataque de pánico que comenzaba a mostrar.

-Sí, bueno es complicado… Yo no había dicho nada… yo simplemente… Frank y Anna Raves… ellos, ellos saben…- dijo Ginny formando una sonrisa.

-¿Saben que Ginny?- dijo Harry un poco extrañado.

-Lo de David… él es nuestro hijo…

-Ginny amor, tranquilízate… Los Raves murieron, es decir los mataron el mismo día que a ti supuestamente te mataron…-dijo Harry de sopetón, pero con sumo cuidado para no herir más a su mujer. Ginny abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-No… no…-negaba efusivamente con la cabeza Ginny mientras sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir.

-Tranquila amor…

-No… ellos… no… David… Harry es nuestro hijo…-dijo Ginny con lágrimas en sus ojos. Harry se limitó a abrazarla con delicadeza mientras le acariciaba la espalda y le hablaba en tono dulce y pausado.

-Ginny, no había ningún niño en la casa de los Raves o cerca de tu cuerpo…

-Esa mujer… esa mujer ¡se llevo a David!- dijo Ginny toda llena de pánico.

-¿Qué mujer…?-preguntó Harry tratando de aguantar a su esposa que se había levantado del sofá y comenzaba a caminar preocupada por la estancia.

-No recuerdo… ella… ella dijo algo de que tu le impediste algo de no sé qué… ella quería a David por eso peleó con migo…

-Ginny no comprendo nada, primero estabas muerta, tu cuerpo desaparece y además no había ningún niño…- dijo Harry exasperado.

-¡SI Harry! Está inscrito en un hospital muggle…-dijo Ginny al fin recordando y mostrando una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Estás segura? No me digas que nuestro niño nació en un hospital muggle… No es por menospreciar pero…Ginny sabes que esta San Mungo…- dijo Harry un poco dolido. De todos sus hijos era el único que no había nacido en San Mungo.

-Era que no quería que nadie se enterase. Quería que fuera una sorpresa.- dijo esta con una leve sonrisa. -Es que paso después que te fuiste y no quise preocuparte… ya sabes sabía que si te decía algo dejarías la misión y yo…

-Ginny… sabes la loquera que has hecho… ese niño… ¡NUESTRO Hijo! está desaparecido… ¡Dios, Merlín! ¿Cuántos años debe tener ya? -dijo Harry un poco exasperado.

-Tiene 21 años Harry…-dijo Ginny sacando cuenta con sus dedos y un poco pensativa.

-Puede ser cualquiera, sabrá Merlín quien es…- dijo Harry aplastándose su cabellera ya llenas de canas.

-Harry, es igualito a ti descuida…-dijo Ginny mirándole de reojo a Harry. A todas estas Ron y Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos y solo miraban de hito en hito a Harry y a Ginny. Al rato se produjo un incomodo momento, y Harry atando cabos culminó por poner los ojos como platos, miró a Ginny y dijo: -Pero no lo puedo creer…. Ósea que esa mujer que te ataco…-dijo Harry pero Ginny captó lo que Harry quería decir y no le permitió terminar. -Ella debe tener a David…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cena en Familia**

-Vamos que vamos a llegar tarde Harry.-dijo Ron un poco molesto desde la puerta, mientras sonaba las llaves del auto para llamar la atención.

-Ya vamos Ron dame un minuto, Ginny se está poniendo la capa de viaje.-dijo Harry desde la segunda planta en un grito para que Ron y Hermione le oyeran con claridad.

-Espero que solo sea eso Harry.-dijo Hermione en un tono picaron muy bajo mirando de reojo a Ron que de repente sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y meneo con rapidez su cabeza en forma de desaprobación.

-¿Qué insinúas Hermione?-dijo Harry ya bajando la escalera tomado de la mano de Ginny.

-Nada… jaja solo apresúrense.-dijo esta aún sin percatarse que la pareja había bajado la escalera.

-Ya está…- dijo Harry saliendo por la puerta.

-Bien, recuerden… Ginny se va a esconder entre los arbustos hasta que Harry de la noticia… ¿entendido?-dijo Hermione repasando el plan por enésima vez en esa tarde.

-Si...-dijeron todos cansados por oír las instrucciones nuevamente, mientras Ginny aguantaba las carcajadas que amenazaban por salir.

-Vamos… todos deben de estar esperando por nosotros.-dijo Ron observando su reloj de pulsera que marcaba la hora precisa de la cena.

-¿Vamos en auto?-preguntó Ginny mientras miraba insegura a Ron. Hermione suspiro y dijo en tono cansado y negando con la cabeza:

-No, Ron… no lo creo. Ya vamos lo suficientemente tarde como para ir en auto.

-Vaya, yo quería que Ginny fuera en el Jaguar.

-Ya, Ron… irá otro día.- y Hermione le miro con las cejas levemente fruncidas y el comprendió absolutamente todo lo que quería decir sin ninguna palabra. No paso ni un segundo cuando aparecieron a las afuera de la casa de los Weasley, la Madriguera. Ginny casi se desploma a ver su casa y Harry le agarró por la cintura delicadamente.

-¡Oh, por Merlín...! esto no ha cambiado en nada…-dijo con ojos llorosos.

-Tranquila amor… si llegas con esa cara todos se asustaran…-dijo Harry tomándola por los hombros.

-Insinúas que me veo fea llorando, Potter…-dijo Ginny haciéndose la ofendida.

-Ginny amor… yo no he dicho tal cosa.-se defendió el moreno.

-Eso es lo que das a entender…-dijo haciéndose la molesta.

-Eres hermosa cundo lloras, ríes, cantas, hablas, bailas, caminas….-Pero Harry no pudo concluir la oración porque Ginny le plantó un beso apasionado y lo abrazaba locamente.

-Vamos Harry, si sigues así no terminas y se nos enfría la comida…-dijo Ron con cara de fastidio.

-¡Ron!- gritó Hermione a su esposo mientras le daba un mano plazo.

-Es cierto Herms…- dijo este señalando a la pareja que continuaban besándose apasionadamente ignorando por completo a sus acompañantes.

-Olvídalo, Harry nunca va a cambiar…-dijo Hermione mirando como Harry se separaba un poco dolido de Ginny ante la fuerza que ambos se habían fusionado en el beso.

-Eso lo sé…-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa amarga. -Vamos a entrar ya… ubícate en la parte trasera del patio amor…-dijo Harry mientras le acomodaba el flequillo a Ginny.

-Te amo Harry…

-Lo sé.-diciendo esto le besó rápidamente y se fue tras sus cuñados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Vaya, vaya, aquí llegaron Ron, Hermione y Harry…-dijo un George con cara de alegría, pero a la vez cansado por el extenuante trabajo. Se abalanzó sobre sus cuñados y les abrazó enérgicamente.

-¡Hola George!-dijo Hermione plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en la tienda?-preguntó Ron un poco cansado dejando su chaqueta de viaje sobre una silla cercana.

-Pues todo bien ya saben…-dijo George despreocupado, mientras soltaba la bandeja con comida en la mesa ya preparada.

-Mamá, Papá…- Ron salió a saludar a sus padres mientras Hermione y Harry le seguían.

-Bueno y como están mis sobrinos favoritos…-dijo Harry abiertamente a todos sus sobrinos.

-¡Tío Harry!- Gritaron todos a la vez y se acercaron a Harry. Aunque ya todos básicamente eran mayores y algunos casados, nunca dejaron de ser los mismos con Harry. El abrazó animadamente a todos y cada uno de ellos. Después de un rato saludándose amistosa mente, todos se encontraban en la mesa esperando a que le sirvieran la comida. En esos últimos años la familia había aumentado significativamente, y la costumbre de realizar la cena a fuera ya era todo un hecho histórico y se hacía con el honor correspondiente. En un momento Harry se paró y obtuvo la atención de todos. Harry miró de reojo a Ron y a Hermione que le miran y le asienten con la cabeza dándole ánimo. Harry trago hondo y comenzó a hablar con voz clara, precisa y decidida:

-Familia, y-yo… quisiera decirles algo m-muy importante.-tartamudeo un poco el morocho.- Ya sabemos que ha pasado alrededor de 21 años… en los cuales…bueno, Ginny no ha estado con nosotros.-Nadie interrumpió a Harry simplemente se le quedaron mirando con compasión y tristeza. -Solo quería decirles… bueno no es tan fácil yo no lo creí. Bueno familia, quiero informarles que Ginny… que Ginny…-pero Harry no pudo completar la oración.

-Que estoy aquí…-Contestó Ginny saliendo detrás de los arbustos del patio.

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral luego seguido por el correteo de sillas y el grito de varios presentes. Todos salieron a saludar a Ginny con ojos llorosos y llenos de felicidad. Los primeros en correr fueron sus padres seguidos por el resto de la familia. Nadie podía creer que después de 21 años Ginny estuviese viva. Después de abrazos, risas, chistes, sollozos y uno que otro beso de la familia; decidieron organizarse nuevamente para poder oír lo que Ginny tenía que decir.

-Bueno… sabrán no fue nada de fácil, ni para ustedes ni para mí pero merecen que le cuente…-así Ginny le conto toda su odisea, pero no les conto nada sobre el pequeño David, ya que los chicos habían decidido mantenerlo en secreto hasta que conocieran el paradero de David y como estaba el chico.

Así Ginny concluyó toda su historia entre (oh, wows, y sollozos). Luego la Sra. Weasley decidió servir la comida junto con sus nueras. Ginny tomó su silla correspondiente al lado de Harry junto a sus hijos y nietos. Allí en la cena estaba toda la familia Weasley, estaba _**Bill**_ y su esposa _**Fleur **_ y su hija _**Victorane **_que ya había contraído matrimonio con _**Teddy**_ y estaba embarazada. A su lado se encontraban sus otros dos hijos _**Dominique **_con su esposo _**Joel **_ y sus hijos _**Samuel**_ y _**Érica**_, seguidos por el último hijo de estos _**Luis**_ que estaba con su esposa _**Roxanne**_ hija de George y Angelina y que ya tenían un hijo llamado _**Héctor**_. Le seguía _**Charles**_ que no tenía pareja, _**Percy **_y _**Audrey**_ con sus hijas, _**Molly**_ que estaba con su esposo _**Marcus**_ y sus hijos _**Esther**_ y _**Mary**_, y _**Lucy **_su otra hija con su esposo _**Jacob**_ y sus hijos _**Astoria**_ y _**Hugo**_. _**George**_ y _**Angelina **_estaban junto a _**Fred**_ que estaba con su esposa _**Iris**_ y sus hijos _**Pol **_y _**Andrew. **_ _**Hermione**_ y _**Ron**_ estaban junto con _**Rose**_ quien estaba con _**Scorpius**_ (el hijo de Malfoy) y su hijo _**Maximus**_, seguidos por el otro hijo de Ron y Hermione _**Hugo**_ que estaba con su esposa _**Melody **_y sus hijos _**Sandra**_, _**Ivette**_ y el pequeño _**Tom**_ que venía de camino . _**James **_ estaba con _**Yeidy **_junto a sus hijos _**Noemí,**_ _**Sarah **_ y _**Daniel**_. _**Albus **_ estaba con su esposa _**Nino **_seguidos por sus tres hijos _**Ginny**_, _**Esther**_ y _**Mathew**_. _**Lily **_con _**Percy Wood **_y sus hijos _**Oliver James**_ y a _**Annabeth**_. Finalmente Harry junto a Ginny y el Señor y la Señora Weasley.

-Abuela…-dijo Annabeth mientras miraba con adoración a su abuela.

-Ujum…

-te amo…

-Yo también amor…

-Mamá no sabes cuánto te extrañe…-dijo Lily mientras lloraba de alegría y abrazaba a su madre con profundo amor y melancolía.

-Si lo se Lily yo también les extrañe mucho…

-Mamá debemos coordinar un día para salir todos juntos.

-Sí, excelente idea James…-dijo Ginny mientras le arreglaba la corbata a su hijo mayor.

-Bueno yo ya me voy Yeidy entra temprano mañana y los chicos tienen que descansar.-dijo el primogénito de los Potters mientras besaba amorosamente el cachete de su madre.

-Sí, lo sé James… te amo hijo…

-Igual ma… Adiós papá nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Adiós James…- dijo Harry sonriente mientras se acercaba a su hermosa esposa. Así poco a poco se fue yendo la familia a sus respectivos hogares y Harry y Ginny decidieron irse también. Llegaron a su hogar mediante aparición, ambos cansados y estropeados. Subieron las escaleras, se pusieron sus pijamas para dormir y ambos se tiraron sobre la cama tranquilamente.

-Harry te amo…-dijo Ginny mientras miraba el techo del cuarto.

-Yo también te amo Ginny…-dijo Harry mientras se volteaba para poder admirar esos ojos color café que le volvían locos y que podía jurar que eran su adicción.

-Ya puedo dormir en paz…-dijo Ginny con una hermosa sonrisa mientras Harry le daba un casto beso en los labios.

-Y yo también Ginny.

Se besaron con amor, se abrazaron y se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Ya todo había cambiado para Harry, su Ginny estaba viva y tenía algo más por que seguir adelante por su familia, por Ginny y por el hijo que nunca había conocido. "_Mañana será otro día y encontrare a mi hijo… Ya todo lo malo ha pasado. Así que David James Potter, papá te encontrará aunque tenga que mover el mundo mágico y muggle patas arriba… Por algo soy un Potter ¿no?"_ fue lo último que Harry pensó antes de quedar completamente rendido sobre el hombro de Ginny con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

*PS. Recuerden dejar sus sugerencias y todas esas cosas en el review. Espero que le esté gustando el fic, porque yo me lo estoy re-disfrutando. Recuerden pasar por mi profile y leer mis otros fics y dejar reviws. SALUDOS!


	15. Capítulo 14 Primera misión

**Disclaimer: **_**Re-edición**_**. (Arreglada) **Los personajes que aparecerán en este Fan Fic de Harry Potter y el hijo Perdido son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling (la jefa). Escribo solo por diversión para que mis pensamientos fluyan. Así que sin más ni más a LEER! *PS. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y les invito a que pasen por mi profile para que lean las otras historias y dejen sus reviews así sabré que están ahí para mí, como yo lo estoy para ustedes. ¡SALUDOS! Lamento haberles hecho esperar pero estaba un poco agetreada con tareas de la universidad. Tengo unos trabajos pendientes después de Harry Potter y el hijo perdido así que PENDIENTES SALUDOS. Lamento haberles hecho esperar pero he estado un poco enferma y eso no me ha dejado actualizar pero ya… valió la pena la espera y aquí está el fic.

**Summary: **Primera misión y abortada la misión.

**Personajes: **Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**"El amor no tiene tiempo ni espacio. Al amor no se le pone condiciones, ya que el amor es locura y dentro de la locura hay amor. Pero quien piensa que uniendo a ambas podría encontrar la respuesta a un mundo lleno de historias que si no te esmeras por leer nunca conocerás." **_

_**Lucy Potter.**_

Capítulo 14

**Primera misión **

-Lucy, Lucy…buenos días.- dijo David con una sonrisa en los labios, abriendo la cortina del cuarto de Lucy. Después de la imprevista declaración que había pasado en la noche todo había sido divino. David se quedo dormido en el sillón con Lucy, pero al rato se había levantado y decidió llevarla hasta su cama para que descansara mejor. Al otro día tendrían mucho de qué hablar, especialmente él.

-¿mm?-dijo Lucy removiéndose en la cama y tapándose el rostro con la sábana.

-Levántate amor… ya está el desayuno.-dijo David besándole la mejilla a Lucy por encima de la sábana que todavía estaba recostada en la cama.

-Déjame dormir un rato más…- dijo esta dándose la vuelta en la cama nuevamente.

-Vamos Lucy te va a coger tarde para el trabajo, amor…

-David.-ahogo un bostezo- solo un minuto…

-Bueno solo un minuto. Además ya el desayuno está preparado…-diciendo esto beso a Lucy en la mejilla y salió a la sala. No pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando Lucy salió totalmente arreglada de su cuarto. David leía el Profeta y tomaba una taza de té.

-Buenos días…-dijo Lucy besando a David en la mejilla y abrazándolo por la espalda un poco sonriente, ya que todavía tenía sueño.

-Buenos días Lucy, aquí está tu desayuno.-dijo David levitando el desayuno hacia la mesa. Lucy se sentó al lado de él.

-Gracias David… eres todo un amor…-dijo Lucy dándole la mejor sonrisa que solo ella podía dar.

-¿Y ahora es que te das cuenta de eso?-dijo David un poco dolido pero divertido, mientras se arreglaba los espejuelos para poderla enfocar bien.

-No seas tondo David.-dijo Lucy haciendo un ademan con la mano en símbolo de que no lo tomara a pecho.

-Bueno ya esta, todo está en orden. Me voy, que voy a llegar tarde al Ministerio y después me botan.-dijo David parándose y dejando a un lado el Profeta, beso a su amiga y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Jaja no seas tan aguafiestas… sabes que no te van a botar…-dijo Lucy mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.

-Lo sé pero el deber llama, y es más un secreto entre nosotros.-dijo David acercándose peligrosamente a Lucy. -Si yo no llego se fastidia la oficina…

-Que gracioso.-se burló Lucy mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Ya está bien, bueno nos vemos por la tarde… me debes una cita…-dijo este guiñándole un ojo a Lucy.

-No seas fanfarrón. Ya hablamos anoche sobre esto…-dijo Lucy entre divertida y un poco sonrojada.

-Te amo…- le dijo David ignorando el último comentario de la chica. Le tiró un beso y salió a toda prisa de la estancia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Buenos días Harry.

-Mmm… ahhsswwaaww… buenos días Ginny…-dijo Harry tratando de enfocar la vista para poder apreciar a Ginny que yacía a su lado con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ya está preparado el desayuno, amor.-dijo Ginny señalando una mesita que había cerca de la cama.

-Te amo tanto… ven acá…-Harry cogió a Ginny rápidamente por la cintura y la abrazó como nunca lo había hecho.

-Aww Harry yo también te amo.-Ginny le plantó un beso en los labios y le acaricio el rostro dulcemente.

-¿Sabes qué? Hoy pienso pedirlo libre para salir contigo…-dijo Harry tanteando en la mesita de noche para buscar sus espejuelos.

-Harry no seas tan aguafiestas, debes ir a trabajar… que van a pensar si faltaras…

-Que piensen lo que quieran yo quiero salir con **MI** esposa…-y diciendo esto Harry le besó apasionadamente, como hacía años no lo hacía dejándole saber cuánto la había extrañado y cuanto la amaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya era casi medio día y David había estado muy atareado toda esa mañana en el Ministerio, había incrementado las desapariciones y muertes de Magos y Brujas en todo el país. David sabía el porqué de la situación pero no quería que nadie se enterase ya que era su trabajo, encubrir cualquier cosa que saliera mal. Era su deber comportarse como si nada estuviera pasando. En realidad eso no le hacía mucha gracia, pero tenía que seguir los mandatos de su madre. A todas estas David no podía creer que al fin y al cavo había comenzado una relación con Lucy, esto para él era un sueño hecho realidad. En ese pensamiento estuvo divagando toda la mañana sin fijarse en qué hora era. Estaba en su despacho en el Ministerio cuando una lechuza muy conocida entro en la estancia y le dejo una carta sobre su regado escritorio.

"_David, amor necesito que esta noche te registres en la asamblea que vamos a llevar a cabo. Ya todo está casi planeado y necesito que vengas. Con amor, mamá."_

-No puedo creerlo… esto sí que es…-pero no pudo concluir su pensamiento por que la voz dulce de una mujer, **SU** mujer lo había interrumpido.

-Hola David…-dijo Lucy asomándose por la puerta con una amplia sonrisa.

-Lucy ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó David perplejo ante la visita inesperada de Lucy.

-Bueno se te olvido "**NUESTRA** cita"-dijo esta en tono susurrante solo para que David le oyera pero enfatizando en la palabra Nuestra mientras señalaba con su dedo índice el pecho de David y el de ella respectivamente.

-Bueno este no… pero…-tartamudeó mientras guardaba con urgencia el papel que había recibido de su madre.

-No seas tontín amor, ya es medio día… vamos o yo seré la que llegue tarde al trabajo.-

-¡¿Amor? ¿Y de cuando acá la señorita doña perfecta decide decirme amor?-dijo David mientras levantaba una ceja y miraba traviesamente a la mujer que tenía de frente. Lucy se limitó a sonrojarse y sin decir nada más tomó a David por un brazo y lo sacó fuera de la oficina dejando tras sí un desorden de papeles sobre el escritorio llevando tras sí a un David completamente sonriente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ginny en realidad… ¿Donde fue que tuviste a nuestro niño?-dijo Harry después de haber salido de una de las tiendas que había en el Callejón Diagon.

-En el _Great Ormond Street Hospital_.-dijo está tomando del brazo a Harry y mirándolo con una cara de tristeza, frustración y profunda desesperanza mientras retomaba ese tema del cual era de gran emotividad para ella.

-Bueno… solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer Ginny. Pienso que deberíamos buscar el acta de nacimiento en el Hospital. Y de acuerdo con la información, buscaremos Ron y yo en los expedientes del Ministerio a ver qué información encontramos relacionada a nuestro David…

-Todos me matarán cuando se enteren de que no les conté de David…-dijo Ginny mientras bajaba el rostro totalmente apenada.

-Tranquila Ginny no te pueden reprochar eso, sí yo no lo hice; nadie puede hacerlo.-concluyó el moreno besándole en la mejilla. Ginny sonrió un poco.

-Gracias Harry, yo estoy segura de que David debe de estar cerca de nosotros. Sé que lo encontraremos…

-Yo también lo se Ginny… yo también lo sé…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-El almuerzo estuvo increíble… gracias David…

-No hay de que…

-¿Vas por la noche a mi apartamento?-preguntó Lucy mientras rebuscaba en su bolso.

-No sé, no estoy seguro si puedo darme la vuelta… tengo trabajo hasta tarde en el Ministerio ya sabes papeleos de último momento y todas esas cosas… pero si logro terminar a tiempo te prometo que paso. Pero si no, como quiera a la hora que salga del trabajo pasare por tu casa.-dijo David mientras le acomodaba un flequillo detrás de la oreja a Lucy.

-Te quiero- susurró Lucy con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y yo te amo.

Alrededor de las 5:35 de la tarde David salió del Ministerio rápidamente. No se detuvo ni a saludar a su secretaria al salir y se condujo rápidamente a la Mansión de los Riddle en donde seria la reunión de la cual su madre le había hablado en la carta. Pero al parecer cuando David llego ya la reunión había comenzado. Suspiró lentamente mientras se abría paso entre la multitud hasta llegar cerca de su madre.

-David amor. Mi hijo… ven siéntate aquí a mi lado, de ti precisamente estábamos hablando…-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa amplia.

-Lamento llegar tarde madre…-dijo David observando los allí presentes, todos Mortífagos. Algunos eran de la época de Voldemort pero estaban bastante mayores, a ellos no se le delegaban Misiones a menos que fueren necesarios. Otros eran Mortífagos principiantes o algunos que ya llevaban tiempo con Verotra y que tenían puestos de suma importancia dentro del movimiento.

-No lo lamentes, tú llega a la hora que quieras. Precisamente estábamos hablando de ti. Yo les decía que ya mereces tener un nuevo cargo entre nosotros… Bueno ya sabes, te tengo una Misión delegada solo para ti… no será nada del otro mundo.-dijo la mujer mientras en la estancia solo se oía el respirar acompasado de los allí presentes y la voz de la mujer que fue interrumpida rápidamente por David.

-Yo… ¿una Misión?-dijo David completamente asombrado mientras abría sus ojos como platos y sus cejas salían disparadas y se escondían entre los flequillos de su cabello. En todos los años que estaba junto a "su madre" nunca le había pedido que formara parte de alguna misión.

-Sí, David una misión… La misión consiste en que debes atacar a Harry James Potter.-dijo la mujer sin inmutarse.

-¿A Potter?-dijo David con asombro y a la vez con furia mientras recordaba todo lo que su madre le había hablado de ese hombre. Siempre, siempre que mencionaban ese nombre David no entendía porque le daba tanta rabia. El sabía que él había sido el culpable de que "su abuelo" no estuviera vivo. Eso siempre le había dolido porque recordaba el dolor que reflejaba en el rostro "su madre" cada vez que le decía que Potter había matado a Tom Riddle.

-Sí, a Potter…-concluyó Verotra mirando con orgullo a su hijo.

-Ese infeliz… ¿y cuando tengo que salir a atacarlo?-preguntó David mientras sus ojos reflejaban odio.

-Esta madrugada.-dijo por fin triunfante Verotra mientras se regocijaba del trabajo fructífero que había cosechado en David.

-Cuenta con ello.- y así David salió de la estancia dejando a un grupo de Mortífagos totalmente en vítores y alabanzas y a su madre con cara de orgullo y adoración. Antes de salir de la estancia David se volteo y dijo con voz fuerte y decidida:

-Cuenta con ello madre… Esta noche Harry James Potter lo recordarán como el hombre que no vivirá…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Abortada la Misión**

-Ginny ya llegamos ¿Este es el _Great Ormond Street Hospital_?-preguntó Harry tomándole el brazo a Ginny mientras miraba con una cara de alegría y preocupación al hospital. Hacía ya varios años que Harry no pisaba un hospital muggle, bueno ¿y para qué? Si ellos tenían a San Mungo.

-Sí, llegamos… esto me trae muchos recuerdos.-dijo Ginny un poco compungida mientras sonreía a Harry.

-Me imagino… bueno ahora vamos a donde la recepcionista y le pedimos el acta de nacimiento.-dijo Harry repasando todo lo que Ginny le había dicho.

-Sí, si lo hubieras visto Harry… es muy parecido a ti…

-Claro, igual de guapo ¿no?-dijo Harry con una sonrisita picara en los labios.

-Que echón eres Harry.-Ginny le dio un leve puño en el hombro y rompió en carcajadas.

-Es la verdad amor.-dijo Harry cuando ya estaban frente a la oficinista. La sala no era muy grande pero si era espaciosa. Tenía un televisor con muñequitos animados y había dos o tres pacientes en la sala de espera.

-Buenas tardes, señores ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

-Sí, buenas tardes señorita… es que venimos a buscar una acta de nacimiento.

-Muy bien… lléneme esta hoja y después me la entrega. Puede llenarla en la sala de espera si gustan.- dijo la secretaria señalándole dos sillas cerca del _caunter_.

-Gracias-dijeron al unísono Ginny y Harry.

-A sus ordenes…

-Bueno llenare esto rapidito.-dijo Ginny comenzando a llenar rápidamente el documento.

-Wow hacía tiempo que yo no pisaba un hospital muggle…- dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor.

-Me lo imagino. Me sentí rara cuando entre aquí por primera vez, pero me acostumbre. Después de todo estos muggles se las arreglan sin magia… es totalmente increíble.-dijo Ginny mientras continuaba llenando el documento.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Bueno… dos líneas más y termino… ya esta…- dijo Ginny al fin triunfante con el documento total mente lleno.

-Bien, vamos a entregar el papel. Estoy tan ansioso que creo que no me quedará pelo para agarrarme cuando me entere de su paradero.-dijo Harry parándose y acompañando a su esposa al _caunter._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Lucy… Lucy, amor ya llegue.-dijo David desde la puerta del apartamento de Lucy.

-¡David! Ya prepare la cena…-gritó esta desde la cocina. El olor era tan rico que David noto como dentro de su estomago había una lucha interna y reclamaba su estomago por comer de aquella comida.

-Mmmm ya me di cuenta… huele delicioso.-dijo este allegándose donde Lucy y sobándose la pancita.

-No seas modesto… bueno ¿y el trabajo? Saliste temprano.-dijo Lucy mientras terminaba de apagar una de las ollas.

-Estuvo bien… y de eso nada… todavía no he salido.-dijo este poniendo carita de perrito mojado.

-Ah… bueno, que mal yo quería salir esta noche…-dijo Lucy sirviéndole la cena a David. Había preparado chuleta ahumada, con papas majadas y ensalada.

-Dito Lucy, ya lo sé pero… ¿podríamos salir mañana?-dijo este acercándose a ella y besándole el cuello sorprendiéndola en el acto. Lucy se tensó ante el repentino arrebato de David mientras intentaba calcular que era lo que iba a decir.

-B-bueno creo q-que si.-tartamudeo la chica, después sin mirar a David se aclaró la garganta y hablo con total naturalidad.- David ¿vistes las últimas noticias? Esto cada día se pone más feo…-dijo Lucy por fin terminando de acomodar la ensalada en el plato de David y este se sentaba a la mesa.

-Mm… ¿Qué noticia?-dijo mientras Lucy le servía el plato. El sabía a lo que Lucy se refería pero quería notarse despreocupado, además el era uno de los causantes de esas tragedias.

-La de las muertes, no se pero tengo miedo… yo espero que nada…- pero Lucy no pudo completar su discurso, David se levanto rápidamente y la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo y la besó profundamente. Lucy abrió los ojos como platos mientras conectaba en qué momento había terminado agarrada entre los brazos de David y más aún atrapada entre sus labios. Tardó un poco en reaccionar. No era que no quisiera a David, ella lo amaba; pero lo de Alexander aún estaba reciente. David seguía besándola y tardó un poco en caer en cuenta y corresponder al beso. Ella le había pedido tiempo, pero por lo visto el no tenía ni una pizca de paciencia; siendo tal la impulsividad quien mandaba un 75% en su cerebro. Lucy se rindió mientras lo besaba con la misma intensidad. Al rato David y Lucy se separaron y para romper el incomodo silencio David decidió hablar primero.

-Tranquila Lucy a nosotros no nos pasara nada.-dijo este acariciándole el rostro con total delicadeza.

-David, yo no estaría tan segura…

-Te lo prometo,-dijo este totalmente serio y decidido.- A ti no te pasara nada…-le besó la frente.-Bueno vamos a comer, tengo un hambre tan grande que me comería un dragón asado yo solito.

-David…

-¿Sí?

-¿P-porque me besaste?-preguntó Lucy con las mejillas encendidas. –Yo… yo te pedí tiempo.

-Lucy…-dijo David mientras dejaba sobre el plato su tenedor y miraba fijamente a Lucy captando la atencion de la morena.- ¿Por qué correspondiste al beso?-esa pregunta-respuesta tomo por sorpresa a la muchacha mientras Lucy agachaba la cabeza mientras intentaba acomodar todos los sentimientos que sentía en esos instantes. Hubo un largo silencio en el cual Luz no dijo nada.

-Lucy…

-No respondiste a mi pregunta.-dijo Lucy aún sin mirar a David. El chico suspiro sonoramente mientras se despeinaba el cabello.

-Y tú tampoco respondiste a la mía. -sentenció el moreno mientras le miraba amorosamente sobre los lentes. Lucy no dijo nada, se limitó a sentarse a la mesa y comenzó a comer rápidamente ignorando olímpicamente las miradas fugases que le daba David mientras comían.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Sr. Potter y Sra. Potter.-dijo la secretaria al cavo de una hora.

-¿Sí? -contestaron al unísono Harry y Ginny, mientras se ponían de pie y se acercaban a la recepcionista.

-Aquí tienen el documento, que pasen un lindo día.

-Gracias igual… vamos Harry.-dijo Ginny tomando a Harry del brazo y casi arrastrándolo por el pasillo hacia afuera.

-Déjame ver el documento Ginny.-decía Harry en tono desesperado mientras era arrastrado hacia las afueras del hospital por su mujer. Estaba ansioso por ver el documento.

-Cuando llegamos al auto.-dijo Ginny en tono cortante aún sin sortearle el brazo a Harry.

-Tú siempre me pones a esperar…-Harry sacó su artillería más pesada, le puso esa carita de perrito mojado que siempre hacia bajar a Ginny de donde estuviese.

-Y por eso se que no te molesta, anda ya estamos llegando.

-Sabes ¿Qué?-dijo Harry parando en seco en medio de el parking.

-¿Qué Harry?-dijo esta unos pasos más retirados de él mientras le miraba un poco contrariada.

-Que eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo…-dijo Harry acercándose poco a poco a Ginny y besándole en la cabeza.

-¿Estás seguro de eso Potter?-dijo Ginny un poco seria pero divertida mientras miraba con una ceja alzada a su marido.

-Vaya, hacen siglos que no escucho ese POTTER-dijo este acercándose más a su esposa y la agarraba de la cintura para no dejarla escapar.

-No me vengas con esa…-dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.

-Bueno haya tú que no me crees…-dijo Harry mientras seguía el juego en el cual habían entrado.

-Harry…-dijo Ginny en tono de advertencia.

-¿Sí?

-Te amo…- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras abrazaba a Harry por el cuello.

-Venga acá dame un besito.-dijo Harry parando la trompa de forma exagerada. Ginny estalló en risas antes de besarlo como hacía años no lo hacía.

-Jajaja tu siempre… bueno toma el documento.-dijo Ginny ya entrando al auto. Se pusieron los cinturones, apagaron la radio y prendieron el aire acondicionado. Harry sacó el documento de un sobre amarillo y prosiguió.

-Mjumjum… (Se aclaro la garganta para comenzar a leer)

**Londres Inglaterra**

**Registro Civil**

En nombre de la confederación Inglesa, y como Oficial número 1, del Registro civil de esta Ciudad, hago saber a los que la presente viren y:

**CERTIFICO**

Que los datos a continuación transcribo, fueron asentados por el C. Oficial primero del Registro Civil LIC. PETTER SCOTTER, los cuales se encuentran en el archivo de esta Oficialía a mi cargo, en la siguiente:

**ACTA DE NACIMIENTO**

Oficialía: 1 Libro: 78 Acta: 560654684654 Fecha de Registro: 20 de Septiembre del 2019

CRIP: 15641654005646165464 Localidad: Manchester Ciudad: Londres Entidad: Inglaterra

**REGISTRADO:** David James Potter-Weasley

Fecha de Nacimiento: 16 de Septiembre del 2019

Hora: Hs. Registrado: Vivo Sexo: Masculino

Lugar de Nacimiento: Great Ormond Street Hospital

Localidad: Manchester Municipio: Londres País: Inglaterra Entidad: Londinense

**PADRES:**

Nombre del Padre: Harry James Potter-Evans Edad: 39 años

Fecha de Nacimiento: 31 de julio de 1980 Nacionalidad: Inglesa

Nombre de la Madre: Ginebra Molly Weasley-Prewett Edad: 38 años

Fecha de Nacimiento: 11 de agosto1981 Nacionalidad: Inglesa

Se extiende esta certificación en cumplimiento del artículo 48 del Código Civil vigente en el Estado.

Manchester, Londres, Inglaterra a 17 de julio de 2039

EL C. OFICIAL NO. 01 DEL REGISTRADOR CIVIL

LIC. PETTER SCOTTER

-Viste Harry ¡te lo dije!-dijo Ginny con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos.

-Si amor lo sé, yo nunca lo negué… pero, es que es ¡INCREIBLE! No puedo creérmelo todavía OTRO POTTER…-dijo Harry totalmente emocionado mientras levantaba el papel en sentido victorioso.

-Sabía que dirías eso… bueno ¿ahora le dirás a Ron y a Hermione para que te ayuden?- dijo Ginny acomodándose el traje.

-Si… bueno vamos de inmediato a casa vamos a comernos algo… vemos la tele y luego…-dijo el moreno acercándose peligrosamente y posaba una mano sobre el muslo de Ginny.

-¡HARRY!-Ginny lo interrumpió, ya sabía por dónde venía el jueguito. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos no se acostumbraba a esa forma de hablar de Harry. Se puso completamente roja.

-Creo que a tu edad tu sonrojos no han cambiado… debes controlar tus emociones Ginny.-dijo Harry mientras rompía a reírse escandalosamente.

-Harry, te pasas…-dijo está totalmente roja y le dio un puñito en el hombro y estallo en carcajadas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya había pasado solo unas horas desde el beso que se habían dado Lucy y David, y que este no fue tan solo el comienzo de una bonita relación que ambos sabían que tenían desde hacía ya unos meses. Era cierto que Lucy quería darle un tiempo a poder asimilar lo de Alexander, pero ella sabía que ya David formaba parte de su corazón desde el momento en que le conoció.

-Bueno Lucy, ya es la hora de irme amor…-dijo David terminando de arreglarse su camisa.

-¿Ya?, deberías pedirte unos días libres para estar con migo. ¡Estamos en julio!-dijo Lucy en la cama toda desmarañada por la "lucha" que había tenido con David no hacía ni dos horas atrás. David la miró mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-Si ya lo sé… pero no puedo hacer nada más. Acuérdate que hay que trabajar y más si quieres formar una familia.-dijo David totalmente triunfante acercándose a Lucy con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué...?- dijo esta perpleja y sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Ya me oíste… SI QUIERO FORMAR UNA FAMILIA.-dijo David totalmente alegre y abriéndole los brazos en señal de grandeza.

-David…-Lucy no podía creer lo que había oído. David deseaba tener una familia. David se acerco poco a poco a Lucy y busco rápidamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Estaba sumamente nervioso, Lucy lo podía notar. _"¿será lo que estoy pensando…?"_ se decía para sí Lucy. De momento David sacó una cajita de color negro, pequeña y la abrió. Dentro se podía notar un aro de compromiso con un diamante delicado. ¡Era una sortija de compromiso!

-Lucy… ¿quisieras casarte con migo?-dijo por fin con la sortija en mano, estaba totalmente nervioso y por su frente se podía notar un poco de sudor.

-David…-Lucy abrió los ojos muy grandes, no podía creer que David le estuviera pidiendo matrimonio. Agarró fuertemente la sabana mientras miraba a David y luego la sortija.

-¿Quieres?-dijo este acercando la sortija a su dedo y sonriéndole ampliamente. El sabía que formalmente llevaban unas horas juntos, pero él no descartaba la posibilidad de tenerla como esposa.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIII!-Lucy dio un grito y abrazo a David y le besó. No lo podía creer, David le puso la sortija y volvió a besarla.

-Te amo Lucy…

-Y yo a ti David.- dijo esta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

-Bueno no me gusta dejarte así solita después de una noticia como esta…. Pero ya sabes…-dijo este muy apenado mientras se levantaba del suelo y tomaba su chaqueta de trabajo.

-Vete mi amor, el deber te llama…-dijo Lucy acomodándose en la cama, cubierta con las sabanas.

-Como usted diga Señora Riddle.-dijo David terminando de ponerse su capa de viaje y le guiñaba un ojo. Lucy sonrió y le dijo con voz amorosa:

-Creo que debería ir acostumbrándome ¿no? David…

-Creo que sí…- le lanzó un beso y desapareció por la puerta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

David desapareció en uno de los callejones cercano al apartamento de Lucy, el cual ya hacia alrededor de nueve meses compartían juntos desde antes de la muerte de Alexander. Apareció no mas tardar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en el Valle de Godric's en donde vivía Harry James Potter. El ser que destrozo la vida de su madre, la suya y la de todo el mundo mágico (según le habían enseñado, no). Era ya de madrugada y la calle estaba completamente desierta, todos dormían y solo se podía apreciar unas tenues luces que daban de los focos en la calle.

-Ya son las 1:30… bueno en marcha.-así David se dirigió hasta la casa H-18 de el Valle de Godric's, la casa de los Potter.

-Ya es hora…-se dijo David al pararse frente a la casa de los Potter. Todo estaba desierto y medio oscuro ya que los postes de electricidad estaban completamente encendidos dándole un aspecto un poco lúgubre al lugar.- ¡POTTER!- gritó David desde la carretera que estaba frente a la casa de los Potter pero no recibió ninguna contestación.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!-gritó nuevamente, claro y decidido ya David estaba preparado, tenía la varita en mano y tenía todas las de ganar. Obviamente según el

-¿Mmm? Ginny amor ¿tú me llamaste?- preguntó Harry a Ginny, aún estaba medio dormido. Pero Ginny no contesto.

-Ginny…- Harry levantó un poco el tono de voz para que esta le oyera.

-¿mmm? Dime Harryyyy…-dijo esta ahogando un bostezo.

-¡HARRY POTTER!-gritó nuevamente David desde la carretera.

-¿Qué es esa gritería a esta hora Harry?-dijo Ginny un poco somnolienta.

-Yo pensaba que me habías llamado tú… pero lo que veo…-dijo Harry parándose de su cama y poniéndose la capa de viaje sobre el pijama.

-Potter muéstrate no seas cobarde…-ya David estaba perdiendo la paciencia, si no fuera por el maldito hechizo de repeler intrusos; estaría ya dentro del cuarto del pelinegro lanzándole un Kedavra.

-¿Quién diablos osa venir a fastidiar a las 1:35 de la mañana?- decía Harry en voz baja, no podía creer que alguien del ministerio hiciera una loquera como esa. ¡A esa hora! que barbaros son.

-Bah, ve atiéndelo Harry… debe ser alguien del ministerio.-dijo Ginny confirmándole su teoría mientras se quedo dormida nuevamente.

-¡YA VOY!-gritó Harry para que la persona no se impacientara más.

-¡AVANZA POTTER NO TENGO TODA LA MANANA!

-Ginny quédate aquí… vengo enseguida…-pero no consiguió respuesta alguna ya Ginny estaba dormida. Harry tomó su varita y bajo rápidamente la escalera. Con un movimiento casi indefinido de la varita abrió la puerta mientras miraba a todos lados de la calle. Una voz le hiso sobresaltarse.

-Por fin… pensé que me cogería toda la mañana esperando por ti Potter.-dijo David al ver que Harry bajaba las escaleras de la entrada de su hogar.

-¿Quién eres…? ¿Por qué te pones a chillar como animal? es de madrugada…-dijo Harry acomodándose los lentes para poder enfocar mejor al chico que le hablaba y no podía distinguirle ya que estaba todo en penumbras.

-Vamos Potter… Te podría a ver matado en tu cama- Harry se detuvo de golpe al oír esas palabras. -sin que te dieras cuenta pero mejor es tener un duelo decente y pasar a la historia como el que mató al GRAN Harry James Potter… ¿No? Desmaius Devasto- gritó David, pero Harry rápidamente le bloqueo el hechizo sacando su varita en alto.

-¡expelliarmus! ¿Qué te pasa estás loco?- dijo Harry empuñando su varita a todo lo alto mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

-No Potter no lo estoy.-dijo David aún escondiendo su físico entre la penumbra mientras componía una sínica sonrisa.-Pensaste que toda tu vida la pasarías tranquilo y sin pensar que te atacarían. Estás erróneo en tus pensamientos. Debiste pensar antes de hacer lo que hiciste con el mundo… destruirlo…

-Para tu información chico, yo ayude al mundo a que fuese feliz… corrobora la información antes de juzgar…-dijo Harry tratando de ver en la obscuridad al hombre que le amenazaba pero no tuvo éxito.

-A tu pesar pensaste que el mundo lo hiciste feliz… pero no… tu me quitaste el privilegio de ver a mi abuelo… ¡_Locomotor Mortis_!- gritó David, pero nuevamente el hechizo fue bloqueado dramáticamente por Harry.

-Yo…-dijo este tratando de ver quien era la persona que le atacaba.

-No me interrumpas Potter, no he terminado… hiciste de la vida de mi madre una miseria y de la mía igual… pensaste que derrotando al señor Tenebroso pasarías tus últimos años de tu asquerosa vida sentado entre la paz… No pensaste que alguna vez vendría alguien más poderoso que tú y te destronaría… Me dejaste sin abuelo Potter…

-¿Disculpa? Que yo sepa el mundo prefiere la felicidad y la luz y no la oscuridad…-dijo Harry ya molesto y fuera de sí, en realidad no entendía el fin con el cual ese hombre había optado por aparecer a esa hora frente a su hogar y menos el porqué le hablaba de Voldemort y ni que el chico fuera su nieto.

-Me quitaste el privilegio de conocer a mi abuelo Potter… eres un tarado…

-Cuidado con tu vocabulario niñito…Ya esto me jartó ¡_Desmaius!_

-¡Expelliarmus! Potter de esta no saldrás…-dijo David con ínfulas de grandeza.

-¿Y quién te lo asegura?- pero no pudo terminar porque David le zanjo rápidamente.

-Para ti soy David Riddle…

-¿Un Riddle?-dijo Harry confundido y sorprendido ante la repentina declaración. Hacía años que ese apellido no lo oía y que el supiera el único Riddle que conoció fue a Voldemort.

-Ja, no me digas que no sabías que Voldemort tenía descendencia a Potter…-dijo por fin triunfante David.

-No te creo. Voldemort nunca…-dijo Harry completamente sorprendido y un poco pálido mientras veía entre la penumbra la silueta de un hombre pero sus facciones eran desconocidas para él.

-Estas equivocado Potter… Veras, sí tuvo descendencia y lamentablemente no la veras con tus ojos. Porque yo te matare… ¡_Crucio_!- gritó David.

-¡Expeliarmus!- Rápidamente bloqueo el hechizo, su habilidad como Auror y sus años de experiencia le habían ayudado mucho.

-¡HARRY!- gritó Ginny detrás de la puerta con su varita en mano, totalmente anonadada y con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver la pelea que comenzaba a surgir, ya había oído la declaración del joven.

-Vete Ginny, no te metas…-le gritó Harry desesperado al ver que su mujer se había asomado por la escalera.

-¿Ginny? pero ella no estaba muerta…-David no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían… esa mujer, según su madre… estaba muerta.

-¡Bombarda!- gritó Harry aprovechando el descuido del joven y el hechizo le dio de bruces al suelo saliendo David disparado por los aires.

-¡Confundus!- gritó David completamente confundido no se esperaba ese hechizo.

-¡Crucio!- grito Harry desesperado.

-¡Cave Inimicum¡ (te cubre de las maldiciones imperdonables). Pero David bloqueo el hechizo, rápidamente David contraataco ¡Ebublio!

-¡Expeliarmus!

-¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡Cave Inimicum! (te cubre de las maldiciones imperdonables).

-¡Partis Temporus!- Gritó Ginny desde las escaleras y de momento apareció una columna de fuego separando a ambos contrincantes.

-¡Diffindo!- gritó Harry y se oyó un grito de terror de detrás de la columna de fuego que Ginny había hecho como muro entre Harry y el oponente.

-Esto no acabará aquí Potter… te juro ¡Ah! Que algún día te matare…-diciendo esto David desapareció rápidamente. Ginny ya se encontraba al lado de Harry el cual estaba totalmente sudado y sucio por la pequeña pelea.

-Harry… amor ¿estás bien? -dijo Ginny acercándose a Harry que estaba arrodillado en el suelo completamente agotado.

-Sí Ginny… pero…no entiendo.-dijo este confundido, mirando como el rostro de Ginny estaba asustado y comenzaban a caer lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Quien era él y porque quiso atacarte a esta hora?- dijo Ginny ayudando a levantar a Harry del suelo.

-No lo sé Ginny… nunca lo había visto…-dijo Harry caminando y mirando de hito en hito el lugar en donde había desaparecido David.

-Yo no lo logre ver…- dijo está subiendo las escaleras junto a Harry.

-Es un tal David Riddle…

-¿Riddle…? No me digas que es familia de…-dijo Ginny totalmente sorprendida.

-Según el sí. Demonios…-dijo Harry restregándose el cabello y totalmente desesperado.

-Ron y Hermione vienen de camino.-dijo Ginny tomando un pergamino que le había llegado con la lechuza de Hermione.

-Esto no puede ser.-decía Harry sentado en la silla del comedor una vez que llegaron a la casa.

-Harry, ya puse unos hechizos de protección.-dijo Ginny sentándose a su lado, mirándole fijamente.

-No lo puedo creer. Voldemort… Voldemort tuvo un hijo…-dijo Harry desesperado mientras negaba efusivamente con la cabeza y se agarraba la misma con ambas manos.

-No lo sé.-dijo Ginny mientras levantaba delicadamente el rostro de Harry para poder mirar esos ojos color esmeralda que siempre le volvían loca. -pero todo esto me parece extraño Harry… tal vez…. No se… el Ministro debe de venir en camino también…. Esta será una mañana muy ajetreada…-dijo Ginny besando a Harry en la comisura de los labios y regalándole una triste sonrisa.

-Si Ginny, lo sé… lo sé…

*RECUERDEN SUS REVIEWS! SALUDOS!


	16. Capítulo 15 David Riddle

**Disclaimer: **_**Re-edición**_**. (Arreglada) **Los personajes que aparecerán en este Fan Fic de Harry Potter y el hijo Perdido son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling (la jefa). Escribo solo por diversión para que mis pensamientos fluyan. Así que sin más ni más a LEER! *PS. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y les invito a que pasen por mi profile para que lean las otras historias y dejen sus reviews así sabré que están ahí para mí, como yo lo estoy para ustedes. ¡SALUDOS! Lamento haberles hecho esperar pero estaba un poco agetreada con tareas de la universidad. Tengo unos trabajos pendientes después de Harry Potter y el hijo perdido así que PENDIENTES SALUDOS.

**Summary: **David Riddle.

**Personajes: **Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**"¿El odio es real? ¿Nacemos con el odio cada ser humano? Es posible que este sea la raíz de muchos males, con razón sobre la faz de la tierra."**_

_**Lucy Potter.**_

Capítulo 15

**David Riddle **

-Harry, Ginny… ¿están bien?-dijo Hermione entrando por la chimenea a toda prisa llena de hollín y Ron que le seguía a su espalda. Estaban totalmente asustados y conmovidos ante la repentina noticia.

-Sí, claro Hermione…-dijo Harry un poco despreocupado viendo como su cuñada se acercaba rápidamente hacia él y le miraba de arriba hacia abajo como buscando algo diferente en el.

-Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos… a casa llego un patronus de Kingsley diciéndonos que había un ataque frente a tu casa…-dijo Ron con cara de susto mirando de hito en hito a Harry y a Ginny.

-Al Ministerio no se le pasa una.-dijo Ginny soltando un bufido.

-Sí… bueno ¿y quién fue el que te ataco Harry?-preguntó Hermione mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Harry cariñosamente. Harry suspiró y se limitó a contestar:

-Era un muchacho joven yo le pondría como de 22 años más o menos…-dijo Harry tratando de recordar aquel muchacho. Nunca en su vida lo había visto pero había sentido algo extraño al haberse encontrado con él. Era una sensación que nunca en su vida había sentido… había sentido pena, lastima, dolor… se sentía ¿traicionado?...

-¿No lo habías visto antes?-dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez, dejando ver su gran preocupación. Ambos estaban totalmente nerviosos.

-Nunca en mi vida…- comenzó a decir Harry pero fue interrumpido por el Ministro que acababa de entrar por la puerta con una escuadra de Aurores y se acerco a Harry rápidamente.

-Harry ¿estás bien?-dijo Kingsley mirando a Harry de hito en hito al igual que había hecho Hermione.

-Sí -dijo este sin mirarle al rostro.

-Bueno eso es importante… Hola Ginny, Ron, Hermione… Bueno la brigada de Aurores vamos a estar en vela todo el día patrullando a ver si encontramos a ese delincuente. En cuanto a ti Harry descansa… -diciendo esto el Ministro se dispuso a salir por la puerta junto a la escuadra de Aurores dejando a los Potter-Weasley totalmente confusos.

-Gracias Kingsley…-dijo Harry cuando el ministro se disponía a bajar la escalera.

-Nos vemos más tarde… no Ron, quédate con Harry…-dijo el Ministro al ver que Ron se limitaba a seguirles y así tras si cerró la puerta saliendo a toda marcha a dar rondas por Godric's Hallows.

-Bueno Harry y como era ese muchacho…-comenzó a hablar Ron que ya se veía un poco más calmado.

-No se fue extraño no me percate muy bien de sus facciones… estaba medio oscuro… se que llevaba lentes puestos. Algo así como cuadrados. Era de tez blanca, ojos café y pelo del mismo color. Eso si era como de mi altura y mi peso…

-No te dijo por casualidad su nombre Harry…-interrumpió Hermione arrastrando una silla al lado de Harry.

-Sí, según él se llama David Riddle…-dijo Harry con cara de dolor al recordar la pequeña pelea que tuvieron minutos antes.

-¿Riddle…? ¿Un Riddle?-dijeron todos al unisonó.

-Pero Volde…-dijo Hermione totalmente perpleja pero no pudo concluir porque Harry la atajo rápidamente.

-Si eso pensé yo… pero el chico me dijo que era "el nieto de Voldemort".

-En serio… jaja ¿Voldemort se había casado? eso es nuevo para mí…-dijo Ron con aire de burla.

-Pobre de la mujer que se haya casado con el.- concluyó Ginny con cara de lastima.

-En realidad no me imagino a Voldemort haciendo…-comenzó a decir Ron pero no pudo terminar porque Hermione le grito captando la atención de todos en la estancia.

-¡RON!-Hermione le miraba enfadada.

-Lo lamento no pude resistirme.-dijo este con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pero no entiendo… Voldemort no tenía la capacidad de amar. No entiendo cómo pudo haber tenido un hijo…-dijo Ginny acariciando el muslo a Harry, para que este soltara un poco de tención que había acumulado ante la nueva información que había aflorado.

-Ni yo lo entiendo créeme…-dijo Hermione tratando de engranar toda la información que Harry le acababa de bridar.

-Si más o menos… bueno el chico dijo algo así como que le prive conocer a su abuelo y blah blah blah… Ron… Hermione… ¿Ustedes me acompañarían con Ginny a buscar información en el Ministerio?- dijo Harry por fin tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-Claro Harry…

-Bueno y hay algo más que no le hemos dicho a ustedes…-dijo Harry mientras miraba de reojo a Ginny y esta le asentía dándole fuerzas- y pues queremos que lo mantengan en secreto por un tiempo en lo que obtenemos mas información…-dijo un poco nervioso.

-Si claro-dijo Hermione atenta a lo que Harry tenía que decirle.

-Bueno… es que Ginny y yo…"

-Aja-dijo Ron para apurar a Harry.

-Tenemos otro hijo…-soltó Harry de sopetón con los ojos serrados, ya se imaginaba el estruendo que arrían Ron y Hermione al enterarse.

-¡¿Qué QUE?- gritaron Ron y Hermione a la vez. NO lo podían creer.

-Sí… bueno le explicaremos más tarde.-dijo Ginny toda abochornada mientras intentaba agarrarle el muslo a Harry que había empalidecido ante la reacción de sus cuñados.

-¿Estás embarazada?-dijo Hermione acercándose a Ginny. La chica negó y con una media sonrisa dijo:

-No por favor, es complicado le explicamos en el camino…-dijo Ginny tomando una capa de viaje y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Merlín… esto es mucha información en una noche.-dijo Hermione totalmente perpleja.

-Descuida ahora aclararemos todo.-dijo Harry saliendo a toda prisa detrás de Ginny y dejando tras sí a unos perplejos Ron y Hermione que se miraban con estupefacción.

Durante el camino Harry y Ginny le explicaron todo lo que sabían sobre David. Le mostraron el Acta de Nacimiento y le explicaron el porqué Ginny no había dicho la noticia. No pasaron ni cinco minutos después de haber estacionado el auto y ya Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny se encontraban en la Biblioteca y Archivos del Ministerio. La estancia era inmensa, tenía estanterías repletas de libros de todos los tamaños y colores. Había libros viejos, raidos, sucios, descoloridos, llamativos, extravagantes en fin de todo lo que uno se pueda imaginar. Rápidamente se pusieron a buscar en las estanterías algunos de los libros que le pudiesen ayudar. Estuvieron horas y horas buscando hasta que por fin Hermione dio un grito desde lo último de la estancia.

-Árbol Genealógico de la Familia de Salazar Slythering… esta termina con Tom Riddle Jr., esperen… ¡Encontré algo!- gritó Hermione y todos pararon al final de la estancia mientras Hermione volteaba el libro y le señalaban un nombre bajo el de Tom Riddle Jr.-aquí mas a bajo… Miren Voldemort si tuvo un hijo… es decir… ¿es una chica?-dijo Hermione perpleja.

-¡¿Qué QUE?-gritaron todos al unisonó.

-¿Una mujer?-dijo Ron totalmente sorprendido.

-Aquí dice que Tom Riddle tuvo una hija con… no aparece el nombre… Vaya, en fin la hija se llama Verotra Riddle. Vaya que nombre…

-¿Verotra Riddle?-repitió Ginny para su adentro.

-Bueno no me suena…-dijo al fin Harry tomando otro libro que tenía cerca.

-¿No han encontrado nada sobre ese tal David Riddle?- dijo Ron mirando a su alrededor la estiva de libros que habían sacado de las estanterías.

-No he encontrado nada de ese tal David Riddle…-dijo Harry un poco fastidiado y cansado. Llevaban todo el bendito día buscando información de ese tal David Riddle.

-Esperen, yo a cavo de encontrar algo…-dijo Ginny sacando unas hojas entre uno de los libros.

-¿Qué dice Ginny?-se acerco Hermione rápidamente mientras Ginny sacaba unas hojas amarillentas.

-Trabaja aquí en el ministerio miren.- Ginny señaló mostrándole una hoja en donde se mencionaban a todos los miembros del ministerio.

-Con que el muy _pensuaco_ trabaja aquí…-dijo Ron en tono molesto mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-¿En qué departamento trabaja amor?-dijo Harry acercándose a Ginny para poder ver mejor.

-Aquí dice que trabaja en el Departamento de Transportación Mágica.-dijo por fin Ginny mirando a Harry con cara de satisfacción, al fin encontraron quien era el que ataco a Harry.

-Ya veo… ese idiota…-dijo Ron hastiado.

-Ron- Hermione le miró de manera reprobatoria.

-Es la verdad Hermione.

-Bueno que raro… aquí no menciona que esa tal Verotra Riddle haya tenido un hijo.-dijo Hermione volviendo a repasar el libro que tenía en mano.

-Pero no entiendo en verdad, y porque me dijo que era nieto de Voldemort.- dijo Harry aún sin comprender mientras ojeaba el libro que Hermione tenía en manos.

-No lo sé ni me interesa Harry, pero ese _pensuaco_ nos la va a pagar. Vamos… vamos a dar una ronda en el Ministerio a ver si logramos ver a ese _pensuaco_…-dijo Ron y jaló a Harry por la túnica para que le siguiera.

-Cuidado chicos.- les previno Ginny mientras seguía buscando entre los libros.

-Descuiden yo le cubro la retaguardia a Harry.-concluyó Ron con una sonrisa picara y le guiño un ojo a las chicas, perdiéndose detrás de la puerta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Señor y Señora Riddle**

-¡Lucy! ¡LUCY!-gritó David desde las afueras del apartamento de Lucy, era alrededor de las 2:43 de la mañana cuando David logro llegar hasta allí. Tenía en casi todo su cuerpo cortaduras y moretones a causa de la pequeña pelea que había tenido con Potter. Al oír el grito Lucy que estaba durmiendo se levanto rápidamente un poco azorada. Cuando abrió la ventana para asomarse, por poco y el alma se le escapa del cuerpo.

-David ¡DAVID! Oh por las pantuflas de Merlín, ¡¿qué te pasó?-dijo Lucy abriendo la puerta y encontrando a su prometido totalmente mal herido. Se puso nerviosa y comenzó a llorar mientras lo intentaba levantar del suelo donde había caído de rodillas todo lleno de sangre.

-N-no imp-porta ahora, solo… ayúdame.- decía David intentando con su varita cerrar algunas heridas que le quedaban a su alcance.

-David, deberías ir a San Mungo.-dijo Lucy también ayudándole, ya David estaba más jincho de lo normal a causa del desangro que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

-A-acompáñam-me.-tartamudeo este agarrándole el rostro a Lucy mientras intentaba no desmayarse del dolor. Había perdido mucha sangre en el trayecto de huida, ya que más de la mitad de los Aurores le estaban persiguiendo. Lucy lo recostó sobre el sillón mientras le decía:

-Si vengo ahora.- salió rápidamente a su cuarto y busco una capa de viaje para ponerse sobre el pijama.

-¡AAAAAAaaaaahhhhhhhhh demonios!-gritaba David mientras intentaba cerrar algunas heridas.

-Ya voy amor…-le gritó Lucy desde su cuarto

-Este Potter… juro que me las va a pagar.- decía David mirando los rasguños que tenía en casi todo su cuerpo. En eso llega Lucy con una capa de viaje nueva para David.

-Vamos. No puedo llevarte por aparición, estas muy grave…-le dijo Lucy totalmente nerviosa al ver cuánta sangre ya había perdido David y el sillón impregnada de esta.

-Lucy… solo hazlo…-dijo con voz casi inaudible, mientras componía un rostro de profundo dolor.

-David…

-¡HAZLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ LUZ!-gritó David y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos estaban en San Mungo.

-¡Por favor alguien ayúdeme!- grito Lucy a uno de los cauter en donde estaban los Medimagos y las enfermeras.

-Descuide señora… lo atenderemos en un momento…-le dijo una de las enfermeras tomando a David del brazo, mientras dos Medimagos lo trasladaban en una camilla hacia la sala de urgencia.

-David- lloraba Lucy mientras veía como se llevaban a su futuro esposo en la camilla.

-Descuida Luz… estaré bien te lo prometo.-dijo David antes de caer desmayado sobre la camilla.

Ya había pasado alrededor de tres horas desde que David y Lucy habían pisado el hospital. David ya estaba estable y le permitieron a Lucy pasar para que lo viera, pero que no procurara molestarle demasiado ya que este necesitaba reponerse del ataque. Lucy entró con paso delicado a la estancia que estaba totalmente oscura y solo se podía apreciar la entrada de luz que provenía del pasillo y allí acostado sobre una camilla estaba su futuro esposo. David Riddle yacía jincho en la camilla, con algunas cicatrices en su rostro y pecho; según la Medimaga de turno esas cicatrices se borrarían dentro de un par de horas. David estaba descansando y le estaban transfundiendo sangre. En el tiempo que Lucy llevaba con David, nunca pero nunca lo había visto así de enfermo. Lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro cuando llego a su lado y logro romper el silencio.

-David-susurró Lucy en voz baja entre lágrimas.

-Sí, amor… estoy aquí.- le contestó con voz baja y monocorde.

-David- Lucy no pudo más y se abalanzó delicadamente sobre David y comenzó a llorar en su pecho. No podía creer lo que le había pasado a David y no se imaginaba la vida sin él. David sonrió de lado mientras miraba incómodamente la cabellera desordenada de su futura esposa.

-Tranquila Lucy, estoy aquí.- dijo mientras le acariciaba uno de sus risos.-No me he ido como te prometí.-sonrió mientras veía como Lucy levantaba el rostro un poco manchado por las lagrimas y componía una triste sonrisa.

-Ya lo sé amor.-dijo Lucy enjugándose las lágrimas.

-Tranquila la Medimaga me dijo que estaré de alta en tres días.-le confirmó David con una sonrisa genuina contagiándole la felicidad.

-Si eso me dijo la enfermera.

-Tranquila, te amo demasiado como para dejarte viuda antes de tiempo.-dijo David acariciándole el rostro delicadamente.

-Que gracioso eres.-dijo Lucy mientras le daba un ligero puño en el hombro de David haciéndole sonreír. -Yo también te amo.-contestó Lucy y le planto un delicado beso en los labios. David abrió los ojos como platos ante la repentina confesión de Lucy.

-¿Qué me has dicho?-dijo este perplejo.

-Que te amo... ¿acaso quedaste sordo también?-dijo Lucy en tono juguetón.

-No, simplemente es que me sorprendió la confesión.-dijo sonriente mientras Lucy se acomodaba en la camilla al lado de David. -Sabes que… Estaba pensando en el día de la boda.-dijo David totalmente relajado.

-David… ¿Qué haces pensando en eso si estás enfermo y casi te matan esta noche?-Lucy le miró seriamente.

-Es que no podía resistirme.-dijo el moreno mientras ponía una cara de bonachón. Lucy suspiró pesadamente mientras le decía en voz baja pero audible:

-Eres especial…

-Lo sé.-contestó con una sonrisa pícara- Bueno, como se supone que la semana que entra tengo mis vacaciones… estaba pensando…

-¿Aja?

-¿Qué tal si nos casamos el 6 de agosto… que te parece?-dijo David mientras miraba el techo del hospital Lucy dio un repentino salto al lado de él pero se limitó a sonreír de lado. Hubo un momento de silencio, David pensó que tal vez se había adelantado muchísimo al acontecimiento y estaba totalmente aterrado de la posible contestación de Lucy. Pero no pudo pensar más porque su melodiosa voz le interrumpió.

-Es un día bonito, no tengo objeción alguna Sr. Riddle…- dijo Lucy con picardía. David le miró totalmente asombrado y tosió ante el comentario tratando de asimilarlo.

-Bueno, está bien… será una ceremonia sencilla pero bonita. Como esta estos tiempos, no creo que sea bueno que asistan muchas personas…-dijo David mirando con ternura a Lucy que lo observaba con esos ojos color marrón que tanto le encantaban. Estaba totalmente enamorado de ella y estaba seguro que esa sería la madre de sus hijos, su primera y única novia… SU ESPOSA…

-No importa, después que nos casemos… no me importa…-dijo Lucy mientras le sonreía amorosamente y le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa de este mundo.

-Te amo-se acercaron, si por así decirlo más de lo que estaban en esa incomoda camilla y se besaron con ternura mientras en silencio se acariciaban y miraban el uno al otro con profunda desesperación. No era necesario hablar, a veces solo a veces una mirada dice más que mil palabras.

Y así fue a los tres días David salió completamente sano de _San Mungo_ y se dirigió a su hogar. Durante esas semanas restantes David y Lucy planificaron su boda. No iba a ser algo del otro mundo, David decidió junto a Lucy que la boda seria en la casa de la madre de David, que posteriormente Lucy fue a conocer. Como Lucy no tenía muchos familiares solo de su parte asistieron su padre y su madre, ya que ella era hija única. Y por parte de David asistió Verotra junto con todos los Mortífagos. Claro está a estas alturas Lucy no tenía ni la más mínima idea que David era un Mortífago. Y así como habían acordado la ceremonia fue muy bonita pero sencilla, nada del otro mundo. Decidieron hacer la boda al estilo de los Magos y le pidieron a un juez del _Wizargamott_ que atendiera a su unión.

La casa estaba totalmente decorada para la actividad, ya era el 6 de agosto y todos los preparativos ya estaban culminados. Lucy vestía un traje blanco, largo que llegaba hasta el suelo. Era medio escotado y le acentuaba las caderas. Verotra le había obsequiado el juego de pulsera, pendientes y collar, y se había encargado de hacerle el moño que llevaría en la actividad. En eso llego el momento, entro uno de los elfos y le dijo a Verotra que ya el novio aguardaba y salieron rápidamente al pasillo. Allí abrieron las puertas que daban a la sala en donde seria la boda. Y allí frente al juez estaba David. Lucy nunca lo había visto tan guapo como en ese día. Llevaba traje de etiqueta color negro, con una camisa blanca y corbata color azul turquesa, y le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Lucy camino junto a su padre por el camino mientras los elfos entonaban canticos corales a la novia. Al llegar al altar el padre le entrego a Lucy a David y se fue a su silla.

-Estas bellísima…-dijo David cuando ya Lucy tomo su lugar al lado de él.

-Igual tu.-dijo esta guiñándole un ojo.

-Me encanta como te vestiste, como te maquillaste y como te peinaste… estas hermosa…-dijo el moreno regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Y tú estas hermoso también David.-le recordó esta pero le hizo señas para que se callase y oyera al juez. Después tendrían tiempo para decirse lo hermosos que estaban.

-En esta tarde nos hemos reunidos, amigos, hermanos, parientes, para presenciar la unión de estos dos Magos. Jóvenes que hoy se unen en sagrado matrimonio. –Después de un extenso discurso por parte del Mago David y Lucy se toman de las manos y responden a las preguntas del juez: 

-David Riddle, ¿Quieres recibir a Luz Esthela Lovegood, como esposa, y le prometes ser fiel  
>en las alegrías y en las penas,<br>en la salud y en la enfermedad,  
>y así, amarla y respetarla<br>todos los días de tu vida?

-Sí, acepto.-Dijo David mientras le ponía el anillo a Lucy y le sonreía ampliamente.  
>-Luz Esthela Lovegood, ¿Quieres recibir a David Riddle, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel<br>en las alegrías y en las penas,  
>en la salud y en la enfermedad,<br>y así, amarlo y respetarlo  
>todos los días de tu vida?<p>

-Sí, acepto.-dijo Lucy mientras le ponía el anillo a David y le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Así como el poder de la tierra, de Dios y de Merlín me ha dado, los declaro marido y mujer, Mago y Bruja hasta que así lo quiera Dios. Puede besar a la novia.

-¿Qué tal señora Riddle?-dijo David tomando nuevamente a Lucy las manos.

-Bien señor Riddle.-dijo esta sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Ahora tendré que acostumbrarme a llamarte así…- dijo David pícaramente.

-Te amo…

-Yo te amo también.-y así David y Lucy se fundieron en un enorme beso en el cual sellaron el amor que se profesaban el uno al otro.


	17. Capítulo 16 Buscando un rastro

**Disclaimer: **_**Re-edición**_**. (Arreglada) **Los personajes que aparecerán en este Fan Fic de Harry Potter y el hijo Perdido son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling (la jefa). Escribo solo por diversión para que mis pensamientos fluyan. Así que sin más ni más a LEER! *PS. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y les invito a que pasen por mi profile para que lean las otras historias y dejen sus reviews así sabré que están ahí para mí, como yo lo estoy para ustedes. ¡SALUDOS! Lamento haberles hecho esperar pero estaba un poco agetreada con tareas de la universidad. Tengo unos trabajos pendientes después de Harry Potter y el hijo perdido así que PENDIENTES SALUDOS.

**Summary: **Buscando un rastro.

**Personajes: **Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

Capítulo 16

**Buscando un rastro **

-Ni una pista.- dijo al fin Ron recostándose en una de las butacas junto a Harry.

-¡Demonios se lo trago la tierra!- dijo Harry totalmente frustrado, nunca en su vida; ni con los _Horocruxes_ fue una situación así de desesperante.

-Harry amor descuida pronto aparecerá…-le decía Ginny mientras acariciaba con amor el cachete de Harry.

-Eso espero… y bien Hermione ¿Qué encontraste?-dijo al fin el moreno mirando a su cuñada que estaba sentada frente a él con rostro de cansancio.

-Se que no ha asistido a trabajar, pero según el jefe de departamento su ausencia se debe a que el muy agraciado se caso…-dijo al fin Hermione con una leve sonrisa ante la noticia.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Harry totalmente confundido. No había pasado mucho desde su encuentro, en el cual Harry le dejo grave mente herido y el quedo con un nuevo rival, irónico ¿no?

-Quien rayos se podría casar con un Mortífago…-dijo Ron sin poder esconder sus pensamientos mirando a un punto inexistente en la oficina.

-¡RON!- grito Hermione en forma de molestia.

-Es cierto por el amor de Dios… no lo ven, esa mujer está loca…-dijo Ron completamente asqueado mientras enfocaba hacia Hermione.

-Bueno ellos también tienen el derecho de enamorarse…-dijo Hermione con sutileza mirando de hito en hito a sus interlocutores.

-¿Estás loca Hermione? Si ellos se enamoran Merlín es pato…- dijo Ron fuera de sus cabales con las manos en alto.

-Cuidado Ronald Weasley con tu vocabulario…-le reprendió duramente Hermione con el seño fruncido.

-Es cierto, en fin… compadezco a la pobre mujer que le haya echado el ojo enzima…-concluyó Ron mientras se despeinaba la cabellera en forma desesperada.

-Bueno retomando el tema… de esa tal Verotra Voldemort no he encontrado nada. Salvo que el aumento de muertes a causa de Mortífagos va en aumento… esto preocupa mucho…-dijo Harry revolcándose el cabello color azabache y suspirando sonoramente.

-Sí, es preocupante… ¿Aún no has encontrado nada sobre David?- dijo por fin Ginny tomando del brazo a Harry con suma delicadeza. Harry suspiró y se limitó a ver a su amada sobre los espejuelos.

-No nada.- les interrumpió Hermione.-No hay registros de David, Harry… es como si tu hijo… estuviera… fuera de todos los registros… bueno sabemos que está vivo por la Acta de Nacimiento. Pero es difícil definir cuál es su paradero, ya que no hay registros médicos ni nada a su nombre…-dijo Hermione mirándole con compasión.

-Esto es totalmente raro, pobre David…-dijo Ginny mirando como Harry se paraba de la silla y se dirigía a la ventana más cercana y se perdía observando el panorama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-La cena estuvo deliciosa, gracias David.-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba totalmente hermosa, vestía un traje playero de colores brillantes, llevaba el pelo suelto y una Pamela colorida en la cabeza. Iba de brazos de David mientras caminaban por el adoquinado camino.

-De nada Sra. Riddle.-dijo este devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-No puedo creer que ya llevemos una semana de casados…-dijo está buscando en su bolso de playa la llave de la estancia en donde se habían hospedado la feliz pareja de recién casados.

-Sí, es increíble… ¿pero sabes qué? me encanta estar a tu lado.-le confirmó el moreno besándole tiernamente en la mejilla.

-Igual opino yo… bueno no quiero imaginarme la estiva de trabajo que tendré cuando llegue al Profeta…-dijo Lucy encontrando al fin la llave y abriendo la puerta de la estancia.

-¿Tú nada más…? Yo debo de tener más papeles… el Ministerio es una cosa fuerte sabes…-dijo David tomándole el bolso a Lucy y poniéndolo sobre la mesa más cercana al entrar a la estancia.

-Si me imagino… pero que se va a hacer.

-Nada, ahora… es el momento de nosotros. Olvidémonos del trabajo, ¿sí?-dijo David tomándola por los hombros mientras le sonreía amorosamente. Lucy le miró un poco preocupada y suspiró delicadamente.

-Sí, eso espero…-le contestó con un dejo en la voz.

-Anda pues… ¡es nuestra luna de miel amor!- dijo con un brinco alegre y se lanzó a besarle el cuello delicadamente.

-Si ya lo sé pero no deja de preocuparme…-dijo esta no prestándole mucha atención a lo que su esposo le estaba asiendo. David paró abruptamente su sección de besos y se limitó a mirarla con el seño fruncido.

-Ya hemos hablado del tema Lucy, te juro que no dejare que nada te pase ¿está bien?-dijo David rápidamente al saber a lo que Luz se refería, mantuvo las manos puestas sobre los hombros de Luz.

-Si David… pero…

-Nada de pero, ahora me debes mi premio…-dijo este en tono seductor y besándole nuevamente en el cuello logrando arrancar una carcajada de Lucy.

-¿Estás seguro…?  
>-Sí, espero que la mucama no se le ocurra interrumpir esta vez…-dijo este dirigiéndose al cuarto llevándose a arrastras a su esposa.<p>

-¡DAVID!- le grito Lucy totalmente roja por la confesión que acababa de hacer David, dándole un leve puño en la espalda.

-Oye es la verdad… bueno porque no empezamos…-dijo en tono pícaro mientras sostenía a Lucy por la cintura.

-Eres todo un picaron.-dijo Luz haciéndole una señal de menos importancia con la mano.

-No, yo soy todo un romántico…-le corrigió David acercando a Luz más su cuerpo. La chica sonrió ampliamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos en el cuello del moreno.

-Te amo.- le susurró Lucy al oído y luego besó apasionadamente a David.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya había pasado alrededor de dos meses desde que Lucy y David estaban casados. Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione estuvieron tras la pista de David Harry Potter Weasley, pero de él no había ni sombra ni huella sobre la faz de la tierra. Mientras tanto Verotra Voldemort se fortalecía cada día mas, al grupo de Mortífagos se le unían más personas al pasar el tiempo, y en el Ministerio se comenzaban a dividir en bandos. La guerra que nunca se había pensado estaba más cerca de lo que habían imaginado y con ella una nueva vida para todos. En la estancia fría y oscura de la casa de los Riddle se encontraban un gran número de brujas y magos oyendo atentamente a la mujer que estaba frente a ellos. Verotra daba las últimas órdenes y se disponían a llevar a cabo lo que llevaban años planificando. Su reinado estaba por comenzar.

-Y esta vez… nada pero nada se interpondrá para que los años oscuros renazcan. Esta vez Potter recibirá su merecido. Dentro de tres meses daremos el golpe en el Ministerio y allí atacaremos a Potter y a todo cuanto se nos interpongan… pero recuerden Potter es de David, no lo olviden. Quiero que sea David, su sangre, su hijo quien lo mate. Quien extermine al hombre que brindó la paz, al hombre que pensó haber destruido la obra de mi padre. Harry Potter será historia…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Sabes qué? Se lo trago la tierra, jurado… ¡mi madre! esto es el colmo…-dijo Ron exhausto después de un día completo de trabajo en el Ministerio, mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposa. Hermione le miró de soslayo mientras decía con voz apagada y cansada:

-Tranquilo Ron, debemos estar tranquilos…-dijo terminando de organizar unos papeles en su escritorio.

-¡¿Tranquilos? Después de esa reunión con Kingsley que fue de casi 11 horas y todo para decirnos que se había levantado un nuevo grupo de magos tenebrosos encabezados, no se sabe por quién rayos y están a punto de tomar el mundo mágico en sus manos… Hermione ¡estás del cara!- dijo Ron totalmente asqueado y re acomodándose en la butaca frente al escritorio de Hermione. Esta le miro con el seño fruncido y le dijo:

-Ron, debemos estar tranquilos. Sé que no es fácil, pero Harry necesita nuestra ayuda.

-Este es el colmo, no tenemos ni la menor idea de quienes están frente al movimiento ni nada…-en ese preciso momento se oyó como la puerta del despacho de Hermione se entre abrió dejando ver a un Harry con cara de cansancio pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Hola cuñados!-Harry había entrado en la estancia con su habitual toque despeinado.

-¡Hola Harry!-contestaron los dos al unísono.

-¿Nada de señales?-pregunto Harry sentándose en la otra butaca vacía al lado de Ron.

-No… nada, de David no hemos sabido nada…-contesto Ron sin cuidado mientras rodaba los ojos como quien se hastía de algo.

-Lastima… bueno Ron, ¿podrías acompañarme a recoger unos papeles en el Departamento de Transportación Mágica? debo buscar un permiso para instalar otra chimenea en la oficina, ya sabes cosas burocráticas…-dijo Harry por fin poniéndose de pie y estrujándose los ojos.

-Como quieras Harry, bueno Herms te dejo… ah y no te vayas lejos me debes un almuerzo.-concluyó Ron poniéndose su capa de trabajo.

-Eso sí que no se te olvida Ronald Weasley.-dijo Hermione mirándole completamente molesta y con la trompa parada y brazos en jarras. A la verdad que era una pose digna de fotografiar. Ron sonrió al verla y se detuvo en seco.

-Créeme que no, pero más me gusta la segunda tanda de postre…- dijo Ron con cara de lujuria y una sonrisa malévola mientras le lanzaba un beso.

-¡RON!-le grito Hermione mientras se ponía completamente roja.

-Bueno te dejo antes de que decidas empezar ahora y deje al pobre Harry…- dijo Ron asiéndose el ofendido e interesado.

-Solo vete Ron, después hablamos…- dijo Hermione aún roja por la confesión que había hecho Ron casi en las narices de Harry, causando una estruenda carcajada por parte del moreno.

-Me debes el postre.-le dijo Ron tirándole un sonoro beso y saliendo casi corriendo por la puerta, pero se detuvo para ojear a Hermione nuevamente.

-Si no te largas ahora no hay postre.-dijo esta cuando vio que ya Ron estaba parado como un tonto mirándole de arriba abajo.

-Claro ya voy, te amo…-le grito Ron desde la puerta de salida mientras era jalado por el brazo por Harry.

-Igual yo.-le contesto Hermione con una amplia sonrisa mientras terminaba por organizar los papeles en su escritorio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Bueno Harry… y Ginny, ¿está bien?- pregunto Ron ya fuera de la oficina mientras se arreglaba la túnica, ya que se le había salido de sitio cuando Harry le jaló.

-Si de maravilla… está en casa descansando, ayer plantamos un nuevo rosal en el patio. Pobre, terminó exhausta.-dijo Harry apretando el botón del ascensor.

-Si me imagino… bueno, pensaba que este fin de semana pudiéramos salir todos en familia. Papá dice que hace tiempo no damos una vuelta, deberíamos tomarnos un tiempito ¿no?

-Si claro, excelente a Ginny le encantara…

-¡Hola Papá!-se oyó la voz de James desde el otro lado del pasillo, mientras se acercaba alegremente a su padre.

-Hola James… ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Harry aguantando la puerta del ascensor para poder hablar con su hijo.

-Yo… ah si se me olvido decirte, Kingsley me envió a instalar una chimenea en Hogwarts…-dijo este estrujándose el cabello con una mano. Ese era el mal Potter, según Ginny.

-Tremenda tareíta… Bueno mijo que te salga bien… ah James…-dijo Harry antes de presionar el botón para el piso a donde se dirigía.

-¿Si papá?

-El domingo tenemos salida familiar dile a los chicos…

-Si papá… nos vemos después, dale saludos y besos a mamá de mi parte…-dijo mientras le daba la espalda a su padre y se dirigía a la sala donde salían los trasladores.

-Bueno… ¿crees que reconozcas a ese tal David si le vez…?- le preguntó al fin Ron cuando estaban de camino hacia la oficina de Transportación Mágica.

-Puede ser, pero no creo que nos lo encontremos…

-Nunca digas nunca Harry.-le corrigió el Pelirrojo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-David.- llamó el Jefe de David al moreno.

-Si _**Sr. Baker**_…-contesto este tras soltar una montaña de papeles que tenia enzima.

-Necesitamos que vayas a Hogwarts a instalar la nueva chimenea… ¿estás de acuerdo…?  
>-Sí, como no…-dijo David mientras componía una amplia sonrisa. Eso implicaba que esa estiva de papeles se la pasarían a su compañero Edward para que terminara su trabajo.<p>

-Bueno llegaras por medio de traslador, el profesor Longbottom te estará esperando.

-Voy en camino.

Y diciendo esto David salió rápidamente a la Sala de Trasladores. Llego justo a tiempo porque su traslador estaba a punto de salir en un minuto. Suspiró mientras tomaba el mismo y aparecía en una estancia muy conocida, el despacho del profesor Longbottom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Buenas tardes Sr. Riddle.-Le dijo Neville estrechándole la mano a David que se hallaba parado frente a lo que fue su traslador.

-Buenas tardes profesor Longbottom… ¿Dónde se instalara la nueva chimenea?-dijo este estrechándole la mano al profesor. Neville no había cambiado mucho, eso sí tenía ya el pelo repleto de canas pero había bajado un poco de peso.

-Si se va a instalar en el sexto piso… Ya el señor Potter esta allí esperando que usted le de los últimos toques y la ponga a trabajar…

-¿Potter?-dijo David con total sorpresa en su voz. Lo menos que se imaginaria era que tendría que enfrentarse a Harry Potter. Después de esa leve peleíta que ambos habían tenido hace unos meses atrás.

-Sí, James Potter.-dijo Neville ignorando por completo la cara de asco que había puesto David.

-Ah, sí James… gracias…-dijo David mientras le estrechaba nuevamente la mano a Neville y salió rápidamente a el pasillo para tomar un atajo para ir al sexto piso. –"_Malditos Potter…. Esto es lo único que me faltara a mí… un Potter…_" decía para sus adentros David y en lo menos que uno puede decir _otorrinolaringólogo_ David se encontraba en donde debía instalar la chimenea. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el tal James Harry Potter. Era una viva imagen de Harry salvo que James no tenía espejuelos y era mucho más alto que Harry.

-¿Riddle?-dijo James acercándose amablemente y saludando a David.

-Si…-dijo este totalmente atontado ante la amabilidad con que era recibido.

-James Potter.-dijo el morocho con una amplia sonrisa.

-Un placer…

-Bueno, ya instale la chimenea y lo único que falta es la conexión con el Ministerio y las otras chimeneas de Hogwarts.-Explico James a su interlocutor.

-Si claro… permítame, yo lo haré en un dos por tres.-dijo esto y David se puso a hacer las conexiones faltantes. En eso se oye una voz femenina desde el pasillo. La puerta se entre abrió y dejo ver a una mujer de hermoso parecer.

-James… ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo la voz que a cada paso que daba se escuchaba más cerca, David seguía con la cabeza dentro de la chimenea.

-Lily… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-dijo James y beso a su hermana en el cachete.

-Yo… ah sí era que estaba visitando a Luna. Y como Albus vino a darle una charla a los del equipo de Quidditch pues aproveche a venir con el…

-¿Albus está aquí?-James le interrumpió.

-Sí.- Lily le sonrió.- Lo busco enseguida…-dijo esta y salió a toda prisa en busca de Albus.

-¡ALBUS!-gritó a la esquina del pasillo y allí apareció el otro hermano de los Potter.

-Bueno Potter… ya esta chimenea está conectada.-David ya había terminado de hacer la conexión a la chimenea. Cuando el muchacho se volteó tuvo un ligero estremecimiento. Ante sus ojos estaba parte de la familia Potter. Era una hermosa estampa familiar, solo que David no entendía el porqué debía odiarles.

-David, quiero presentarte a mis hermanos… ella es Lily Luna…-dijo James presentando a su hermana. La chica le sonrió ampliamente.

-Mucho gusto, soy David Riddle.-dijo este estrechándole la mano.

-¿Riddle ah?-dijo Lily sonriéndole mientras componía un rostro de extrañeza.

-Sí, un poco loco…-contesto David encantado de ver a esa hermosa pelirroja.

-Y el es Albus Severus.-dijo finalmente James.

-Mucho gusto.-Albus le tendió la mano y la estrecho fuertemente.

-El placer es mío… bueno, yo debo ya ir caminando al Ministerio. Creo que ya me están esperando para otros mandados…-concluyó David mientras salía hacia la puerta.

-Sí, bueno… nos vemos.-dijeron todos los Potter con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-Adiós.-dijo el moreno y desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¿Y cómo es que se llama él?-dijo Lily rompiendo el silencio y mirando en donde David se había desaparecido. En realidad la pregunta salió sin permiso alguno de su boca.

-David Riddle.-Contesto James sin ninguna importancia mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Un Riddle? Pero no será familia de Voldemort ¿o sí?- dijo Albus mirando de reojo a James y a Lily.

-No lo creo…-concluyó James recogiendo unos papeles que tenía que llevar al Ministerio.

-Ese apellido lo tenía Voldemort.-le confirmó Albus con una leve sacudida, nada propio de él.

-Tal vez el no es familia de el Albus. Tal vez sus padres eran Muggles o algo así…-dijo James no dándole tanta importancia al asunto.

-Puede ser… pero, no creo que sea un Riddle.-dijo Lily aún mirando el lugar donde David había desaparecido.

-¿Por qué dices eso Lily?-le preguntó James mirando a Lily extrañado.

-No se… bueno olvídenlo… sonará extraño, pero… me parece familiar.-dijo Lily al fin mirando a sus dos hermanos que le devolvían la mirada totalmente asombrados.

-Sí, bueno a mí también.-confirmó Albus apoyando a su hermana.

-Nah.-dijo James mientras hacia un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto. -Pero bueno nos vemos el domingo… ¿ya papá les dijo?-dijo mientras salía de la estancia.

-Sí, nos vemos ya tengo que regresar al Profeta…-dijo Lily besando a sus dos hermanos.

-Adiós.-dijo James y Albus.

-Adiós.-dijo Lily y desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina. Mientras caminaba Lucy recordaba el rostro de ese muchacho con quien minutos antes habían hablado. Ella había sentido una extraña conexión con el muchacho. Negó efusivamente con la cabeza mientras pensaba: "_Tal vez no sea un Riddle, no se pero… sentí que era familiar… tal vez… tal vez… David… el… no sea un Riddle del todo…_" así Lily movió su cabeza como sacudiéndola nuevamente, sonrió y desapareció en el acto mientras tomaba su traslador.


	18. Capítulo 17 Rumores de atentado

**Disclaimer: **_**Re-edición**_**. (Arreglada) **Los personajes que aparecerán en este Fan Fic de Harry Potter y el hijo Perdido son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling (la jefa). Escribo solo por diversión para que mis pensamientos fluyan. Así que sin más ni más a LEER! *PS. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y les invito a que pasen por mi profile para que lean las otras historias y dejen sus reviews así sabré que están ahí para mí, como yo lo estoy para ustedes. ¡SALUDOS! Lamento haberles hecho esperar pero estaba un poco agetreada con tareas de la universidad. Tengo unos trabajos pendientes después de Harry Potter y el hijo perdido así que PENDIENTES SALUDOS. YA ESTAMOS EN LOS ULTIMOS CHAPTERS!

_**Agradecimientos**_: cristian- agradezco que estés leyendo el fic. Un saludo cordial. Lucy Potter 25

**Summary: **Rumores de atentado.

**Personajes: **Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

Capítulo 17

**Rumores de atentado **

-Nos vemos mañana Papá… adiós mamá…-dijo Albus besando a sus padres y yéndose detrás de James que salía en ese preciso instante por la puerta principal. Habían pasado una tarde excelente, todos habían participado de un domingo en familia y ya era la hora de regresar a su casa.

-Adiós James, Albus…-dijeron sus padres contemplándole con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras le decían adiós con las manos.

-Bueno Harry, ahora sí que si…-dijo Ron terminando de recoger los platos sucios de la mesa y miraba a su cuñado con rostro cansado y agobiado.

-¿Si que si, qué?-dijo Harry ayudando a Ginny a cargar con una de las mesas, para meterlas en el cobertizo. Ginny le sonrió ante la ayuda que le prestó Harry.

-¿No leíste la carta que trajo la lechuza?-dijo Ron totalmente sorprendido mientras se paraba en seco y miraba de hito en hito tanto a su cuñado como a su hermana.

-No, bueno tome el pergamino pero no lo he leído nada…

-Mañana hay reunión de suma importancia en el Departamento…

-Wow, la situación está más seria de lo que pensé. ¿Y no especificaba de que sería la reunión?-preguntó Harry tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero en realidad no lo estaba. Harry no había sentido tanto miedo e inseguridad desde que había pasado lo de Voldemort. Por lo menos el miedo que sentía a Voldemort no era comparado con lo que sentía ahora. A Voldemort lo conocía como a su propio yo interno y sabía todo lo que debía hacer para vencerle. Pero ahora se enfrentaba a un brujo o bruja de una magnitud igual a la que Voldemort poseía y quizás hasta mayor pero nunca había hecho su aparición pública.

-Sí, Harry… bueno espero que Hermione no se tarde mucho.-dijo Ron mirando por la ventana a Hermione que se despedía de sus hijos y nietos y este le miraba con una sonrisa triste.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-David, ya está todo cuadrado solamente falta que las últimas cinco escuadras de Mortífagos se presenten…-le informo uno de los Mortífagos a David que caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la mansión de los Riddle.

-Es excelente, informare a mi madre de esto…-dijo David abriendo una puerta amplia de color blanca con cerradura de color oro. Dentro de la habitación había muchos muebles de tela color verde y se podía ver la elegancia de la habitación. Un gran candelabro de cristal reposaba en el techo gloriosamente. A pesar de la luz que irradiaba el candelabro se podía percibir oscuridad y frío en la estancia. En la habitación solo estaba un grupo reducido de Mortífagos reunidos con Verotra. Al ver que David entraba por la puerta todos hicieron silencio.

-David… ya estamos cerca de la victoria. Lo que falta es solo un par de semanas y el mundo mágico estará a nuestra merced…-le dijo Verotra cuando David se sentó a su lado a la mesa amplia y fuerte de madera-caoba. A la mesa se encontraban hombres y mujeres que formaban parte del grupo de Mortífagos la mayoría eran personas jóvenes, se podrían de sir de entre 26 a 40 años y había también personas de mayor edad. David pasó la vista por la estancia y se detuvo frente a los ojos oscuros y sin vida de su madre.

-Sí, madre…-dijo David un poco contrariado. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, sentía que algo no estaba bien. Tragó hondamente antes de continuar hablando-bueno… ya deje todo preparado, avísame cualquier cosa…- David besó la mejilla a Verotra mientras se ponía de pie. -Debo irme tengo que ir a casa…

-Claro, cuenta con ello…

-Adiós madre.-dijo David, caminó hacia la salida mientras el silencio flotaba en la estancia. David cerró la puerta salió por el pasillo amplio y antiguo, y con un movimiento de barita desapareció. Dejando tras sí a una gloriosa estampa de villanos con aires de gloria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Lucy, amor ya llegue.-dijo David entrando por la puerta de su pequeño apartamento.

-¡Estoy en la cocina amor!- dijo Lucy en tono alto para que David la oyese. Desde los escasos meses que David y Lucy se habían casado todo era hermoso y transcurría bajo total tranquilidad. Lucy se había encargado de redecorar el apartamento y ambos fueron a comprar muebles nuevos para el nido de amor que habían formalizado apenas unos meses. Desde el pasillo se podía oler el delicioso aroma de caldo de pollo que estaba cocinando Lucy. David se paró en el marco que daba a la entrada hacia la cocina sonriendo ampliamente. Lucy continuaba dándole la espalda bregando con la comida. Caminó rápidamente hasta que llegó detrás de la chica y le dijo en voz baja casi en un susurro:

-¿Y cómo ha estado la mujer más hermosa de este mundo?-dijo mientras tomaba a Lucy por la cintura y le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Bien.-dijo esta riéndose y terminando de echar los condimentos a la sopa, mientras le ponía la tapa a la olla. David posó su mentón en el hombro de Lucy y se limitó a fruncir el seño.

-¿Simplemente bien?-dijo totalmente asombrado, pero sin soltar a Lucy por la cintura.

-No seas modesto amor… estoy bien. – le zanjó está totalmente tranquila mientras continuaba moviendo la sopa con el cucharon.

-Una lechuza por ahí me dijo que mi señorita no fue a trabajar hoy…-dijo David en tono cantarín besando la cabeza de Lucy, mientras acariciaba las caderas de la chica. Lucy se detuvo en seco tratando de cuadrar lo que David le acababa de decir.

-B-bueno, esa lechuza t-te dijo la verdad…-dijo al fin después de un leve tartamudeo; confirmándole lo que le habían dicho. Y era totalmente cierto Lucy no había ido a trabajar ese día. En la mañana cuando se había levantado, había notado que su regla no había bajado. Cuando revisó su calendario se fijó que hacía un tiempo que la tenía un poco retrasada y decidió ir al médico a verificar que era el causante de esto.

-¿Y porque no fuiste a trabajar hoy?-dijo David volteando a Lucy con delicadeza para que esta le mirara a los ojos, mientras la mantenía agarrada así.

-Veras… es que…-dijo esta esquivando los hermosos ojos color café de David y se ruborizaba salvajemente.

-¿Estás enferma, te sientes bien?-dijo este tocándole la frente y examinándole el rostro un poco asustado.

-Sí, claro me siento excelente.-le sonrió de lado.-solo… que…-dijo Lucy aun sin mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Solo que, qué?-David le tomo el mentón y le obligo a mirarle a los ojos. Los ojos de Luz reflejaban algo totalmente distinto a como le veía todos los días. Pudiera jurar que la chica le escondía algo.

-Bueno.- se aclaró la garganta.- decidí pasar por el médico a hacerme unos exámenes de rutina, simple mente eso… y pues…-se volvió a ruborizar. David se limitó a buscar su mirada pero nuevamente la chica le esquivo.

-¿Y pues qué?-dijo este tratando de sacarle toda la información a Lucy, ya que le chica parecía no poder encontrar la manera correcta de entrelazar sus ideas y llevarlas al proceso de enviarlas como emisora.

-David… yo sé que es muy rápido y todo eso… pero yo quería decirte…-dijo está tomando el paño de la cocina y dándole vueltas por el nerviosismo entre sus manos. No encontraba la manera de cómo decirle a David la noticia. ESA gran noticia que le cambiaría la vida entera.

-¿sí?- dijo este apresurando a Lucy para que le dijera lo que tenía que decirle. Al final Lucy tomo valentía le miro directamente a los ojos y con una amplia sonrisa por fin dijo:

-Bueno que yo estoy… estoy… vas a ser padre David.- concluyó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras soltaba todo el aire que había suprimido desde hacía ya diez minutos. David no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban oyendo. ¿Padre? Había oído bien. No se le movía ni un musculo y su tez de jincho paso a ser casi de color trasparente. Su mente corría rápidamente, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba cerca del de Lucy.

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!-dijo Lucy nuevamente totalmente contenta dando leves brinquitos de alegría.

-Tu… yo… bebé...-decía David en palabras entre cortadas mientras se señalaba a él, a Lucy y nuevamente a él. Aún no podía entenderlo del todo, su cerebro se había bloqueado o pensaba que el mensaje del emisor había llegado a su cerebro de una manera errónea por causa aparente de una mala decodificación en el lenguaje… Pero si lo hacía, sabía completamente lo que estaba pasando y por fin dijo mirando a Luz con cara de alegría: PADRES ¡EXCELENTE!- y beso a Lucy con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras lo hacia la abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella en brazos. Lucy no podía aguantar la risa. Después de una sección amplia de besos en los cuales por poco viran la sopa, se separaron.

-Sí, bueno… fue un poco rápido ¿no?-dijo esta cuando se separaron para tomar aire. Aún tenía las mejillas coloradas por la actividad que habían ejercido minutos antes.

-NO lo puedo creer… Hola cosita de papi… ¿estás ahí, me oyes?-dijo David acariciándole el vientre a Lucy, mientras le hablaba alegremente.

-Por favor David, solo tiene una semana y media.-dijo esta no dándole mucha importancia a la actuación de David.

-¿Y qué…? Ya tendremos un hijo o hija.-confirmo este todavía mirándole la pancita, que aun no se notaba nada, a Lucy.

-Sí, ¿no es hermoso?-dijo está terminando de revolver la sopa con una amplia sonrisa.

-Claro que lo es no puedo esperar a saber que es…-dijo David besándole en la mejilla.

-Pues tendrás que esperar tres meses y medio para saber que es. – le dijo Lucy sin prestarle la atencion. David se aprovecho de que Luz no se dio cuenta y comenzó a besarle por el cuello delicadamente. La chica dio un respingo mientras soltaba nerviosamente el cucharon de la sopa.

-¡David te he dicho mil veces que no hagas esas cosas cuando estoy cocinando!- le reprendió la chica mientras fruncía el seño levemente.

-Vale, tu ganas.- David le soltó rápidamente. Sabía cuan geniosa era su mujer y lo menos que quería probar en este mundo era una bronca por parte de ella. Lucy tomó nuevamente el cucharon pero su paz no duró mucho. David sacó su artillería pesada mientras sonreía con picardía. –Me debes el festejo de la noticia, no creas que por que estas cocinando te libraras de esta.- le sentencio con voz melosa. La chica profirió un suspiro mientras se volteaba delicadamente a mirar a su marido.

-David, si continúas así tendremos más hijos que una camada de perros.-dijo Lucy frunciendo levemente el seño.

-Bah, que va… eso se queda corto. Estaba pensando en por lo menos establecer un equipo de Quidditch. No sería mala idea… LOS RIDDLE. Ya lo veo venir.-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa amplia mientras hacia un gesto con ambas manos como describiendo un gran cartelón en el cual se posaba el nombre de su familia. Lucy estalló en carcajadas ante las ocurrencias de David. El podía ser un hombre maduro cuando se lo disponía, pero cuando no podía llegar a ser el ser más inmaduro que piza tierra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-David… este es tu trabajo de la semana. Cuando termines con el quiero un reporte de todo en mi escritorio. ¿Está claro?-dijo el Sr. Baker poniéndole a David una estiva de papeles sobre el escritorio.

-Si Sr. Baker-dijo completamente asombrado ante todo los documentos que le tocaba revisar.

-Muy bien Riddle.- dijo el Sr. Baker y salió por la puerta de la oficina a toda velocidad. Dejando a David con un bufido en los labios mientras se jalaba los pelos en todas direcciones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ron estas seguro que nos lo encontraremos en la oficina… por lo que Hermione me ha dicho no lo ha logrado pillar. En realidad no sabemos quién es ese tal David Riddle.- decía Harry mientras caminaba con Ron por uno de los pasillos del Ministerio.

-Descuida Harry, lo reconocerás de eso estoy seguro. Además ya sabemos que en algún momento aparecerá por ahí.- dijo Ron mirando por todos lados. No pudo terminar por qué sintió cuando Harry lo detuvo tomándole el brazo.

-Aguarda.- dijo Harry mirando a un chico que salía de una de las oficinas con el rostro totalmente cansado.

-¿sí?- Ron le dijo completamente aturdido, no se había dado cuenta de el porqué Harry le había detenido y le miraba entre contrariado y un poco asustado.

-Ese ese.-dijo Harry señalando a alguien entre la multitud.

-¿Cuál de todos Harry?- dijo Ron tratando de buscar entre la multitud ya que era casi la hora de almuerzo y estaba el pasillo lleno de personas que salían a almorzar.

-El que tiene espejuelos cuadrados…azules…-dijo Harry mirando como David se detenía a hablar con una muchacha.

-Vaya Harry que descripción. No ves que aquí hay tanta gente que no sé a quién demonios te refieres…-dijo Ron completamente hastiado mientras ponía los brazos en jarras.

-Míralo va por la oficina de Lexter.-dijo Harry y comenzó a moverse entre la multitud rápidamente.

-¿El jincho ese…?-dijo Ron por fin localizando a su objetivo y salió disparado tras Harry.

-Si Ron, el de pelo marrón.- concluyo Harry y seguía moviéndose entre la multitud mientras se tropezaba con los transeúntes que le dirigían miradas acecinas.

-No es por nada Harry pero… ¡COOOOOOOOREEEEEEEEE!-le tomo por la túnica y lo jaló entre la multitud. Las personas se quejaban a cada paso que daban el dúo dorado por el pasillo, ya que no estaban más que tropezándose con medio mundo.

-David… DAVID, ¡ALTO AHÍ!-grito Harry a David aun entre la multitud.

-¿Quién demonios?-dijo David mientras se volteaba a mirar quien había sido el que le grito de aquella forma tan escandalosa. Cuando pudo enfocar bien noto como su adversario se acercaba como torro descarriado. Empalideció más de lo que pensaba mientras abría los ojos como platos. -¡RAYOS POTTER!- al oír el grito David salió a toda prisa corriendo por todo el pasillo.

-¡NO UYAS COBARDE!- grito Ron mientras los tres corrían entre la avalancha de personas que salían en ese momento a almorzar.

-Demonios… este Potter y su amigo me están persiguiendo… maldita sea…-dijo David mientras corría y se acercaba al pasillo en donde estaban todas las chimeneas que daban a las conexiones fuera del Ministerio.

-Corre Ron o lo perderemos.-decía Harry peleando por escurrirse entre las personas.

-Harry voy tras ti… además… no se pero ¿estás seguro que ese es?-decía Ron mientras le pisaba casi los talones a Harry.

-Claro… ¿Qué estas queriendo decir?-dijo Harry molesto mirando de reojo a Ron.

-Bueno solo… que es que no tiene pinta de Riddle…

-Puede que no pero fue quien me ataco y se te olvida que él me dijo que era Riddle.-le reprendió Harry totalmente molesto.

-Demonios esto es tan complicado… ¡HERMIONE!-Ron se había dado cuenta de que Hermione estaba entre la multitud y la jalo por el brazo y la hizo correr junto a ellos. La chica totalmente aturdida en el principio intento zafarse pero al darse cuenta que era Ron le miró totalmente contrariada.

-Wow… cuidado ¿a dónde van con tanta prisa?-dijo Hermione mientras se incorporaba tras Harry y Ron aun con seño fruncido.

-ES EL HERMIONE.-dijo Ron señalando al muchacho que corría a solo unos pies frente a ellos.

-¿Quién?-decía Hermione totalmente perdida, no tenía ni la menor idea de quien hablaban.

-DAVID RIDDLE-dijo por fin Ron apresurando el paso mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-¡DEMONIOS!-dijo Hermione mientras apretaba el paso.

-Corran o lo perderemos de vista.-sentenció Harry un poco más a delante que ellos.

-Lánzale un hechizo.-sugirió Hermione.

-No puedo Herms mataría a cualquiera y esa no la hace…-dijo Ron mirándola de hito en hito mientras miraba a Hermione y la varita de esta. David continuaba la corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y pudo esquivarse detrás de un grupo de magos y se metió sin pensarlo dos veces en la chimenea y desapareció ante el rostro pálido de Harry, gracias al esfuerzo de la carrera.

-Demonios, se metió en una de las chimeneas.-dijo Harry llegando a la chimenea donde segundos antes David se desapareció ante sus ojos.

-Voy a llamar a Lexter a ver si me da el arribo de donde salió este desgraciado…-dijo Harry totalmente molesto cuando llegaron un Ron y una Hermione totalmente fatigados.

-Tranquilo Harry… Ron acompáñame a buscar a Ginny… Harry pide lo de la chimenea, nos vemos en media hora aquí. ¿Entendido?- dijo Hermione mientras se metía en una de las chimeneas agarrando a Ron por el brazo.

-Claro…-dijo Harry y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la oficina de Lexter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Demonios ese Potter me va a matar del corazón.-decía David mientras llegaba al cuarto de su madre. La mujer estaba sentada en su cama mientras observaba un libro de artes oscuras. Sonrió ante la figura de su adorado hijo y se limito a decirle con esa voz peculiar:

-David ¿Ya llegaste? amor, tengo una noticia importante. Tenemos que adelantar el ataque, el Ministerio llevara a cabo esta tarde una reunión con todo los Aurores… es nuestro momento.- David le miro totalmente sorprendido, la mujer le sonrió.-Ya las escuadras de Mortífagos están preparados, algunos ya están infiltrados en el ministerio y lo único que falta es atacar en la reunión de esta tarde…- dijo Verotra a David cuando este ni se inmuto ante la noticia. David se removió un poco asustado y planto sus hermosos ojos marrones sobre la mujer.

-Madre, ¿tan rápido?-David estaba totalmente confundido y sorprendido.

-Ya no podemos esperar más…-dijo la mujer mientras cerraba el libro y se acercaba como deslizándose hasta el chico.-Corres riesgo y ya Potter sabe quién eres. Debemos atacar esta tarde… están todos preparados ya…

-Madre… pero yo…-dijo David titubeando. La mujer le miro con el seño fruncido y le dijo con voz fuerte y decidida:

-ATACAREMOS ESTA TARDE Y PUNTO… TU VENDRAS Y NO HAY NADA MAS QUE DECIR.- dijo Verotra seria y totalmente descontrolada en un grito. David entendió que el momento ya había llegado. Era la hora de que el lado oscuro tuviera el control de todo y con esto llegaría el fin de Harry Potter. Porque para eso había nacido él, el sería la llave entre la paz y la oscuridad. El sería el que diera muerte a Potter. Todo estaba destinado a ser así. Aunque en muchas ocasiones se preguntara ¿Qué era lo que le había ocurrido para llegar hasta allí? El chico no dijo nada mas simplemente vio como su madre con aire arrogante salió de la estancia dándole la espalda completamente. Todo había culminado con un Riddle y todo comenzaría nuevamente con un Riddle. Los Potter no tendrían más oportunidades sobre la tierra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Harry… ¿qué paso?-dijo Ginny cuando llego al ministerio y vio a Harry sentado frente a una de las chimeneas con las manos sobre el rostro. Estaba totalmente despeinado y su capa de viaje estaba totalmente arrugada. Ginny se le acerco con calma mientras se sentaba con delicadeza al lado de su esposo. Harry suspiro antes de hablarle:

-Encontré a ese Riddle, pero se me escapo…-dijo Harry con rabia mientras trillaba los dientes.

-¡Demonios! Hermione me dijo que se escapo por una de las chimeneas.-dijo Ginny mirando de hito en hito a Hermione y a Harry.

-Sí, Ron fue a buscar el destino final de la chimenea en la oficina de Lexter… bueno, hay que estar pendientes. No me gusta este movimiento de personas que veo hoy en el Ministerio.-dijo Harry en tono más bajo para que solo Hermione y Ginny le pudieran oír.

-¡Papá!- se escucho un grito al otro lado del pasillo.

-James… ¿Qué pasa?-el chico venia corriendo a toda prisa James Potter, el hijo mayor de Harry corría despavorido hacia ellos. En su rostro se reflejaba tristeza, desesperación y miedo.

-Escuche hablando a dos señores en el tercer piso… papá esto es serio.-dijo James mirando de reojo a Ginny y a su padre.

-¿Qué paso James?- Ginny le tomó el brazo a James, para darle fuerzas. El chico suspiro mientras tomaba valor para hablar.

-Piensan derrocar al Ministro, esta tarde… Hay un atentado para matar al Ministro.- dijo James. De momento se formo un aire de silencio que era digno de admirar. Todos se miraron a la vez sin decirse nada.

-Esto es serio… ¡HErmioNE!-grito Harry a su cuñada que estaba hablando con Ron ganándose un respingo por parte de la mujer.

-Dime Harry.-dijo al fin la castaña al tomar a Ron del brazo.

-Reúne a toda la familia… los quiero en mi despacho dentro de diez minutos.-dijo Harry y tomo a Ginny del brazo y se dirigió hacia una de las puertas del pasillo, James le seguía casi pisándoles los talones. Hermione no lo dudo dos veces y tomo a Ron del brazo y salieron disparados en la otra dirección.

-¿Qué paso Harry?-dijo Ginny totalmente sorprendida, mientras corría agarrada de manos de Harry.

-Esta tarde comienza la guerra.-dijo Harry, entro junto a James a su despacho, dejando tras sí a una Ginny totalmente atónita.


	19. Capítulo 18 Batalla en el Ministerio

**Disclaimer: **_**Re-edición**_**. (Arreglada) **Los personajes que aparecerán en este Fan Fic de Harry Potter y el hijo Perdido son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling (la jefa). Escribo solo por diversión para que mis pensamientos fluyan. Así que sin más ni más a LEER! *PS. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y les invito a que pasen por mi profile para que lean las otras historias y dejen sus reviews así sabré que están ahí para mí, como yo lo estoy para ustedes. ¡SALUDOS! Lamento haberles hecho esperar pero estaba un poco agetreada con tareas de la universidad. Tengo unos trabajos pendientes después de Harry Potter y el hijo perdido así que PENDIENTES SALUDOS. YA ESTAMOS EN LOS ULTIMOS CHAPTERS!

_**Agradecimientos**_: Agradezco que estés leyendo el fic. Y deseo dedicarle este fic completamente a mis amigas del alma Rosa, Jennifer y Heidy, quienes dieron la vida y nombre a los personajes. Tiempos inmemorables aquellos en el cual este fic comenzó a escribirse. Gracias por estar ahí y por ser parte de Harry Potter y el Hijo Perdido. Mi éxito es su éxito SALUDOS!

**Summary: **Batalla en el Ministerio.

**Personajes: **Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

Capítulo 18

**Batalla en el Ministerio **

David iba totalmente pensativo, sus mente divagaban entre Lucy, Harry Potter, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Esa mujer… la había visto antes. Tenía un vago recuerdo de su rostro, de su esencia. Pero no, no podía ser. Movió la cabeza en forma negativa mientras continuaba su camino. El no entendía el porqué al saludar a los hijos de Potter un sentimiento de extrañez y dolor, frustración y tristeza le invadió su ser. Nunca los había visto en su vida, pero algo le resulto familiar. Llega al baño pesadamente mientras se estrujaba las manos contra el rostro. David levanta pesadamente el rostro mientras mira en el espejo del baño y ve, que su reflejo le devuelve la mirada. Esos ojos cafés y esa mirada penetrante le recordaban a alguien. Suspiró mientras se recreaba en sus ojos. Nunca se había detenido a mirarlos detalladamente. Sus facciones, su peinado todo era totalmente opuesto a lo que veía en su madre. Suspiró sonoramente, no era momento de divagaciones ya se acercaba el momento. Todo estaba totalmente listo y Verotra se había encargado de todo lo que tenía que ver con el ataque y el acenso al poder de su persona y el del grupo de Mortífagos. Esa misma tarde atacaría a Kingsley y lo matarían junto a Harry Potter costara lo que costara. David sabía desde que tenía uso de razón le enseñaron a odiar a ese hombre, pero nunca entendió el porqué, siempre encontraba que la causa era sin duda algo estúpida. Cuando estuvo aquella noche frente a él no pudo matarlo. Por su cuerpo recorrió una sensación extraña que nunca antes había experimentado. David no mencionó absolutamente nada, simplemente decidió mantenerlo para sí pensó que la sensación se debió al cansancio que le estaba jugando malas pasadas; pero al fin decidió olvidar aquello que le perturbaba.

Salió del baño y miró a Lucy que aún estaba recostada de lado en la cama. Sonrió de lado recordando la hermosa noticia que le había dicho. El padre… algo sin duda alguna un poco creíble, pero algo hermoso sin duda alguna. Camino rápidamente hacia la chimenea de su casa, sin hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a Lucy, suspiró sonoramente y con voz clara y decidida dijo:

-Mansión Riddle.- y desapareció entre las llamaradas verdes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Señor, ya estamos preparados. Verotra pide que se presente en la sala principal para partir al Ministerio.- le dijo uno de los Mortífagos una vez que entro en el despacho de David.

-Bajo en un minuto.

Mientras tanto toda la familia Potter-Weasley se encontraba allí en el Ministerio, precisamente en el despacho de Harry. Todos habían acudido ante el llamado de Hermione y Harry, todos excepto los menores que se quedaron en casa de Molly y de Arthur, estaban allí. Después de una media hora más o menos Harry les dijo todo lo que sabía acerca de ese tal David Riddle, de Verotra Voldemort y todos accedieron a pelear sin ningún miramiento.

-Bueno, ya todos sabemos que es lo que está pasando aquí. Solo quiero que peleen hasta el final y den lo mejor de sí.- Harry pasó sus hermosos ojos esmeralda por la estancia mirando a cada uno de sus familiares. Si le hubieran dicho cuando pequeño que tendría una familia grande, nunca se lo hubiera creído. Suspiró y dijo con voz calmada y en tono bajo y deprimido.-Si no salgo de esta… saben que los amo con todo mi ser.- dijo Harry con los ojos medio nublados por las lágrimas que luchaban por no salir, mientras miraba a toda su familia allí presente. Nunca había pensado que su familia pudiera llegar a ser así de grande y unida.

-Harry.-dijo Ginny agarrándole la mano, apretándosela delicadamente y mirándole con ternura para que este tuviera fuerzas. Harry sonrió de medio lado ante la forma de reaccionar de Ginny. Esa mujer, SU MUJER siempre había sido así de delicada y presencia.

-Ya lo dicho, dicho esta… Familia Potter-Weasley. Estamos listo, vayan a sus puestos.-dijo Harry mientras toda la familia salía a toda prisa de la oficina de Harry a ocupar sus puestos, dejando en la estancia a Ginny con Harry. La mujer no se había ido del lado de Harry mientras le miraba sin reflejar ninguna emoción. Se limitaron a guardar silencio hasta que la estancia estuviera totalmente vacía.

-Harry… quiero estar contigo, permítemelo.-dijo Ginny mirando con lágrimas en sus ojos a Harry mientras sostenía las muñecas de Harry.

-Ginny sabes que no soportaría que algo te pasase.- dijo este mirando a Ginny a los ojos. El no pretendía volverla a perder, había sufrido mucho con lo que le había pasado en el pasado.

-Harry, quiero estar a tu lado… por favor.-dijo esta mirándole con todo el amor que era posible. Harry suspiró pesadamente mientras le miraba con dolor.

-Solo te pido que no te apartes de mí.-dijo Harry y le beso desenfrenadamente con mucho amor. Después de un rato en el cual se demostraron un amor profundo se separaron, pero continuaron abrazados fuertemente.

-Te amo.- le susurró Ginny mientras posaba su rostro en el pecho del moreno.

-Y yo más…- le contesto Harry acariciándole la mejilla mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Mi Lady, las primeras cinco escuadras ya están infiltradas en el ministerio…

-Gracias. David… ya es hora…- dijo Verotra tomando un traslador en su mano mientras le extendía la otra para que el joven la tomara. La estancia estaba llena, la mayoría de los Mortífagos estaban allí. Lo dudó un momento y después de ver como Verotra volvía a mover la mano para que este la tomara tomo aire y caminó con paso firme hasta tomar la mano de su madre. Tomó la mano de la mujer desapareciendo en el acto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Dialogo en bold discurso de Kingsley, el resto de los diálogos están pasando simultáneamente al discurso del Ministro. Algo así como una versión de todas las cosas que pasan a la misma vez.)

-Todo ya está preparado señor Ministro.- dijo Harry dándole las últimas noticias relacionadas con el plan que habían acordado.

-Gracias Ron, Harry… cuento con ustedes…-dijo el Ministro tomando en su mano las hojas con las cuales daría el discurso.

-Sí señor, ya están los Aurores pendientes y vamos estar en vela…-dijo Harry dándole unas palmadas de fuerza a Kingsley.

-Gracias.- el Ministro caminó hacia el podio donde daría el discurso. La estancia estaba totalmente llena de personas. Por última vez miro a Harry y a Ron que con un cabezazo seco le dieron la entrada. El Ministro suspiró, se paró en el podio y comenzó a hablar:

-_**Muy buenas tardes, delegados, Jueces y otros funcionarios del Ministerio… Es un placer dirigirme ante ustedes en esta tarde…**_

-Dos de las escuadras están en posición… ya tomamos la planta baja del Ministerio.-le dijo uno de los Mortífagos a Verotra cuando llegaron justo al frente de la puerta en donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión. Habían conspirado para tener la entrada libre del Ministerio para no causar tanto ruido y poder entrar solapadamente.

-Hermione…

-¿Si, Ron…?

-Te amo.-le susurró el pelirrojo mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos del Ministerio para ocupar su posición.

-Igual yo Ron…

_**-Sabemos que vivimos en un mundo lleno de diferencias…**_

-James…- Yeidy la esposa del moreno le llamó totalmente asustada en un susurro. James sostuvo su varita en alto mientras se apegaba a su esposa y le acariciaba el rostro con la mano que tenía libre.

-Yeidy… tranquila.-le susurró mientras le sonreía delicadamente.

- Me preocupan Noemí y Sara…-le dijo tomando de la mano a su James mientras esperaban en su puesto alguna señal para atacar.

-Estarán bien ya verás…

_**-En los últimos 30 años hemos visto la creciente ola de matanzas, ocasionadas a Magos y Brujas de gran importancia y relevancia en el mundo Mágico…**_

-Nino, amor… tranquila- le decía Albus al notar como el brazo de Nino se estremecía poco, pero era notable, con la varita en mano a la expectativa de cuando tuvieran que atacar.

-No puedo Albus… no es fácil…-decía Nino sin mirar a Albus al rostro mientras permanecía con varita en alto. El morocho suspiró sonoramente mientras volvía a mirar con ternura a su esposa.

-Ya lo sé pero relájate, estoy aquí contigo. Te juro que no nos pasara nada…- dijo Albus tomándole la mano libre y haciendo que Nino le mirase y le dirigiera una enorme sonrisa llena de amor pero también la misma reflejaba miedo e inseguridad.

_**-Ante la creciente ola de asesinatos y de obscuros movimientos, aun no hemos podido identificar a ningún mago reportado a cargo de estas lamentables muertes…**_

-Percy…-dijo Lily cuando ya estaban en el pasillo que le habían designado.

-Si… Lily ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Percy acercándose preocupadamente a su esposa.

-Sí, solo… que bueno ya sabes…-dijo esta sin esconder el miedo que sentía.

-Te entiendo…-dijo el hombre mientras intentaba contener la cordura.-Si te sirve de consuelo también estoy asustado…- dijo Percy y le dio un pequeño beso en la coronilla.

_**-Y a pesar de todos nuestros intentos no hemos encontrado a la persona encargada de este nuevo regimiento…**_

-Bueno… Bill…

-Dime Fleur…

- Ya es hora.-le dijo Fleur señalando con la varita en alto como por el pasillo venía un grupo de Mortífagos. Se miraron fugaz mente y esta comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y a siniestra. Los Mortífagos ya habían llegado a la planta baja del Ministerio y sin causar ningún alboroto como lo habían prevenido.

_**-Y como todos sabemos esta es una nueva época…**_

-Harry…-dijo Percy Weasley totalmente sofocado y agitado cuando llego al lado de Harry y Ginny que se encontraban en el pasillo cercano a donde Kingsley estaba dando el discurso.

-Dime Percy…

-George está con Angelina, Teddy, Victorane, Dominique y me informaron que la planta baja esta un escuadrón de Aurores y ya los Mortífagos entraron…

-Gracias Percy.-dijo Harry antes de que su cuñado saliera nuevamente disparado hacia el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la guerra.

-Harry…-Ginny se dirigió al moreno en un susurro audible.

-Tranquila.- le dijo Harry y la jalo por el brazo mientras se dirigieron a la sala donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión.

_**-Y es por eso que hoy, me dispongo a darle este informe… Un nuevo movimiento de un mago tenebroso ha dicho que ha de tomar posesión del mundo mágico…-**_pero el ministro no pudo concluir su discurso por que en la estancia irrumpió una mujer junto a un grupo de personas encapuchadas. La estancia completa se limitó a observar como la dama entraba con total elegancia dejando una estela de incertidumbre y silencio por parte de los allí presentes.

-Si, Kingsley… y no te equivocas… Se podría decir que en algo sí te equivocaste… en lo de Mago tenebroso. Creo que en esta ocasión la historia tuvo un cambio…-dijo Verotra al fin con una sonrisa malévola. Mientras levantaba su varita en alto frente al grupo de encapuchados.

-¿Una mujer?-se escuchaba que decían algunos en la estancia mientras se miraban atontados.

-Si… ya era hora de que una Bruja se alzase en los brazos de la gloria…-dijo Verotra mientras se iba acercándose al ministro por el pasillo peligrosamente con paso firme y decidido. Su presencia fue tan magistral que nadie se atrevió a mover ni un solo dedo.

-Arréstenla-gritó al fin Kingsley una vez que vislumbró lo que la mujer quería hacer.

-¡Ataquen!-Grito Verotra ante la amenaza del Ministro. En la sala se comenzó una gran batalla, hechizos, maldiciones imperdonables y todo tipo de hechizos volaban a diestra y a siniestra por la estancia. Brujas, Magos, Mortífagos y Aurores todos estaban peleando a sus anchas. Verotra mantenía en todo momento a David a su lado, su plan era encontrar a Potter y hacer que David le matara, si eso se lograba era el inicio de una nueva era. La familia Potter-Weasley irrumpió también en la pela entrando por la puerta principal de la estancia y sin pensarlo dos veces ya estaban entremezclados con los otros magos. Comenzaron a haber bajas en la pelea y aun Verotra no daba con Potter, provocando así que su ira se incrementara más.

-Maldita sea… donde se metió ese Potter.-decía Verotra mientras bloqueaba una maldición que le habían lanzado con un minúsculo movimiento de varita.

-Madre… Potter está escapando.-dijo David al ver como Harry salía a toda prisa de la estancia agarrado de mano de Ginny corriendo hacia un par de Mortífagos que habían salido de la estancia.

-Esto es increíble…-dijo Verotra y salió a toda prisa tras Harry y David le siguió sin pensarlo dos veces, corriendo casi pisándole los talones.

-¡POOOTTTEERRRRR!-grito David cuando ya le estaban pisando los talones. Harry volteo a ver quien le llamaba, y al darse cuenta quien era acelero el paso como alma que corre el diablo.

-Demonios… Ginny ¡Corre!- Ginny se limitó a correr tras Harry, pero la tentación del saber el porqué le llevó a mirar hacia atrás. Pudo ver como una mujer junto a un joven les perseguía. Su mente se iluminó repentinamente y le gritó a Harry:

-Harry… esa es la mujer…-dijo Ginny mientras corría.

-¡_Crucio_!- Grito Verotra, pero el hechizo lo bloqueo rápidamente Harry con una habilidad asombrosa. Habían corrido mucho por el largo pasillo y ahora se encontraban en uno de los pasillos principales del ministerio.

-¡Expelliarmus!- grito Harry bloqueando otro hechizo que le había disparado David. De momento todo quedo en un trance. Se limitaron a verse de frente. Harry miraba con desmenuzado odio a David mientras Ginny imitaba su gesto pero hacia Verotra. Comenzaba a sentirse un ambiente tenso y Verotra decidió romper el hielo.

-Por fin nos encontramos Ginebra.- dijo Verotra aun con la varita en alto con su voz melosa mientras la mujer sonreía maléficamente.

-Verotra…-dijo Ginny con todo el odio posible mientras empuñaba su varita en alto y todos sus sentidos se mantenían a flor de piel.

-¿Qué curioso, no? Se suponía que estuvieras pudriéndote en tu tumba…-dijo Verotra sin pizca de dolor mientras componía su rostro en una horrible mueca de disgusto.

-Pues figúrate que no lo estoy.- dijo Ginny mientras la miraba con rotundo odio y sujetaba firmemente su varita. La mujer sostuvo el gesto mientras se limitaba a mirar a Harry.

-Harry James Potter Evans… tanto tiempo…- dijo Verotra olvidando a Ginny por un momento.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo el aludido ante la llamada de Verotra, la mujer compuso un gesto de triunfo.

-Sabes que, ya basta de presentaciones… las odio, como los odio a ustedes así que David… Potter es todo tuyo…-dijo Verotra señalando a Harry y dándole paso a David que se encontraba tras ella con varita en mano. Sin pensarlo dos veces David gritó:

_-_¡_Desmaius Devasto_!-pero Harry rápidamente le bloqueo el hechizo sacando su varita y moviéndola con un movimiento casto.

-¡Expelliarmus!-dijo Harry empuñando su varita a todo lo alto. -Ginny escóndete…

-No Harry…-le contradecía Ginny que seguía a su lado. Ella no lo dejaría ni en la muerte.

-Vete…-le repetía este totalmente serio y desesperado, mientras bloqueaba los otros hechizos que David le lanzaba.

-Awww, que lindo… Ahora los Potter están discutiendo… creo que esta será su última pelea como matrimonio…-dijo Verotra con gran sarcasmo.

-Demonios, este chico esta demente…-dijo Harry completamente hastiado. A lo lejos se podía escuchar los gritos, y las maldiciones que se echaban unos a otros en la otra cuadra del Ministerio.

-No, Potter no lo estoy. Pensaste que toda tu vida la pasarías tranquilo y sin pensar que te atacarían. Esta vez estáis muerto…-dijo David acercándose un poco más a Harry.

-Para tu información chico, yo no lo creo.- dijo Harry tratando de mantenerse totalmente sereno ante al hombre que le amenazaba.

-A tu pesar pensaste que el mundo lo hiciste feliz, Potter… pero no, lo empeoraste… ¡_Desmayus_!

-Expelliarmus…

-Me quitaste el privilegio de ver a mi padre… Locomotor Mortis- Grito David, pero nuevamente el hechizo fue bloqueado dramáticamente por Harry.

-Yo…-dijo este tratando de esquivar los hechizos que le lanzaba David.

-Dale hijo, Mátalo… ¡MATALO YA!-decía Verotra a voz en cuello.

-No lo escuche David… ella solo te está usando.-decía Harry tranquila mente, mientras se miraban David y el hubo un silencio momentáneo en el cual Harry sonrió al notar una breve duda en el rostro de David.

-¿Estás loco Potter?-dijo David mientras le miraba con odio. Aunque muy dentro de él no quería reconocer lo que segundos antes Potter le había dicho.-No me interrumpas Potter, no he terminado… hiciste de la vida de mi madre una miseria y de la mía igual. Pensaste que derrotando al señor tenebroso pasarías tus últimos años de tu asquerosa vida sentado entre la paz, revolcándote en ella como si no hubiera otra gloria… No pensaste que alguna vez vendría alguien más poderoso que tu y te destronaría… ¡Me dejaste sin abuelo Potter, sin futuro, sin nada!- el chico decía las palabras a viva voz, pero Harry sintió que tal vez el chico no lo decía porque lo sintiera. Pudo notar algo extraño en su mirada a cada palabra vertida.

-¿disculpa? -dijo Harry ya molesto y fuera de sí.

-Eres un tarado… Verotra siempre tuvo la razón ante como eras…-dijo David con todo el odio posible.

-Mátalo David, hazlo…-le apuraba Verotra a su espalda, mientras componía una maquiavélica sonrisa.

-Cuidado con tu vocabulario niñito… ¡_Desmaius_!-grito Harry mientras David ignoraba la voz de Ginny que gritaba su esposo.

-De esta no saldrás Potter.-dijo David con ínfulas de grandeza.

-¿Y quién te lo asegura…?- pero no pudo terminar porque David le zanjo rápidamente.

-Para ti soy David Riddle…

-¿Un Riddle? Estáis seguro…- le espetó Harry tratando de ganar terreno.

-Si lo soy…-dijo orgulloso David.

-No te creo… Voldemort nunca tuvo un nieto.- dijo Harry completamente airoso. Al oír esto David tanteo un poco y se sorprendió abriendo la boca y serrándola rápidamente. Harry sonrió levemente, estaba ganando partido. Pero David rápidamente lo zanjo.

-Estas equivocado Potter… veras si tuvo… y lamentablemente aunque no lo crea esta frente a tus narices. Yo te matare… ¡_Crucio_!-grito David.

-Eso David ¡mátale!- gritaba Verotra tras David en tono glorioso.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!- Rápidamente bloqueo el hechizo, su habilidad como Auror y sus años de experiencia le habían ayudado mucho.

-¡HARRY!- grito Ginny detrás de Harry con su varita en mano, totalmente anonadada y con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver la pelea que comenzaba a surgir nuevamente.

-Vete Ginny, no te metas…-le grito Harry desesperado al ver que su mujer se había casi acercado a el que yacía medio dolido en el suelo brincando por un hechizo repentino que le había lanzado David y no le dio tiempo de esquivar.

-¡Bombarda!- grito Harry y el hechizo dio de bruces al suelo saliendo David disparado por los aires.

-¡_Confundus_!- grito David completamente confundido no se esperaba ese hechizo, aunque sabía que ya Harry lo había utilizado la vez pasada con él.

-¡_Crucio_!- grito Harry desesperado. Ginny jimio ante el repentino ataque de Harry.

-¡MATALO YA!-gritaba totalmente fuera de sí Verotra. Ginny se limitó a ayudar a Harry pero este le hizo seña de que se mantuviera donde estaba.

-David… no la escuches… tú no eres su hijo…-decía Harry mientras se paraba del suelo limpiándose con el dorso de la camiseta el labio que estaba sangrando. Había logrado identificar algo en el chico que le era totalmente familiar. Su mente de Auror había engranado todas las piezas del rompecabezas y como un _Lumus Maxima_ se había llenado la mente de una idea descabellada pero que en realidad tenía cordura dentro de la situación y para su entender esa era la razón de todo el conflicto.

-Claro que lo soy…-decía David empuñando nuevamente su varita mientras le miraba con seño fruncido.

-NO lo eres, Verotra nunca tuvo un hijo…-dijo Harry triunfante.

-No le oigas David,-repetía Verotra, esta vez se noto el miedo en su voz.

-No es cierto…- dijo David anonadado ante la noticia.

-Sí lo es… tú no eres su hijo solo te usa para llegar al poder…-le dijo Harry mientras miraba como el chico se debatía entre los bandos.

-Harry…-susurró Ginny, pero el moreno no la oyó.

-¡NO LO OIGAS DAVID!-grito Verotra fuera de sí.

-No te creo… no… no puedo…-negaba efusivamente David mientras intentaba aclarar sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

-¡ATACALO YA!-repetía a voz en cuello la Mortífaga.

-David… nunca te has preguntado él porque eres tan diferente a Verotra… Nunca te preguntaste quien podría ser tu padre…-dijo Harry airoso mientras David se debatía entre su pensamiento aún confundido.

-MATALO YA DAVID…

-¡ALTO MADRE!-dijo David luego de un rato, pero la mujer no se rindió.

-DAVID MATALO YA… ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

-¿Por qué incites tanto en matarlo?-dijo David cortante y furioso volteándose a ver a la mujer que minutos antes consideraba su madre. Por alguna razón el sentía dentro de sí, que todo allí era una falsa y que lo que meses antes había sentido por el hombre que estaba frente de él. Sentía que Potter tenía razón.

-Solo Mátalo David…-repetía Verotra con voz de deseo.

-No, madre… no hasta que me digas la verdad…-dijo David un poco asustado pero decidido ante su declaración. Sabía que se estaría jugando la vida, no porque Verotra fuera su madre significaba que tenía la vida segura. La mujer se tensó ante la declaración del joven y se limitó a ensombrecer el rostro mientras se erguía en toda su gloria.

-¿Qué verdad quieres oír David? Toda la vida te he dicho…-dijo está tratando de sonar indiferente mientras miraba con devoción a la maquina asesina que había creado.

-No… ¿crees que soy estúpido?-dijo David, olvidándose por un momento de Harry con quien hace unos momentos estaba peleando.

-David… mata a Potter ahora…-le ordeno Verotra con voz firme.

-"NO… dime la verdad.- le exigió David con todo coraje del que nunca pensó sería capaz.

-Está bien… sabría que este momento llegaría.-dijo Verotra con voz malvada y una sonrisa maligna.

-Harry…- susurró Ginny cuando por fin llego a su lado.

-David.-comenzó a hablar la mujer en tono frío y distante.-Tú no eres mi hijo… tu solo eres el punto de división en esta situación…- comenzó a decir Verotra mientras empuñaba su varita en alto apuntando a David.

-Explícate…-exigió David mirándola con extrañez y sorpresa. Toda su vida se había creído que esa mujer, que estaba de frente era su madre, la había adorado y amado como tal y en fin todo era una falsa.

-¿Crees que soy totalmente estúpida como para decirte el plan?-dijo Verotra en tono lúgubre y malvado.

-Dilo o juro que te mato…-dijo David completamente fuera de sí apuntando a la mujer que minutos antes había sido su "madre".

-No creo que me mataras… Eres igual a tu padre… un inútil bueno para nada…

-¡DIME LA VERDAD!

-Harry…-dijo Ginny tomándole la mano a Harry.

-Yo no soy tu madre, nunca lo fui… Eres un idiota, David… nunca entendiste por que no pudiste matar a Potter la vez que te envié ¿no?- dijo Verotra con gran maleficencia, mientras sus ojos destellaban de odio puro.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabes eso...?-dijo David perplejo.

-Crees que soy totalmente estúpida… sabría que los genes aflorarían en ese momento…

-¿Genes…? De que hablas…-dijo David aún mas confundido. Era mucha información en menos de un minuto y con tantos sentimientos encontrados no podía dilucidar correctamente.

-¿Debo decir más? Tu pelo lacio indomable color marrón, ojos café, tez blanca, delgado, algunas pequitas en tu rostro, tus espejuelos…-comenzó a enumerar sus características físicas. Ahí Ginny se dio cuenta de quién era ese joven que frente a ellos se encontraba y le miró con devoción.

-David… Harry…-decía Ginny con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por fin habían encontrado a su hijo.

-ERES IDIOTA IGUAL QUE TU PADRE POTTER-Al fin le espeto Verotra a David. Este se puso pálido y paró en seco, en su cabeza lo único que resonaba era el Potter.

-tu… el… Harry…-decía David entre voz cortada.

-¡David!-dijeron Ginny y Harry a la vez en un susurro.

-Ósea, que todo este tiempo… tu… estuviste engañándome…-dijo David después de recuperarse ante la repentina noticia. Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

-Claro… o ¿Cómo pensabas que podía llegar tan lejos? Además Potter debería pagar caro lo que le hizo a mi Padre… Que más perfecto que SU propio Hijo le matare…-dijo Verotra totalmente victoriosa con varita en mano.

-Eres una…

-¡NO!-gritó con odio mientras los cimientos del edificio temblaban al son de su voz.- Ahora los matare a todos…

-¡_Crucio_!

-¡_Expelliarmus_!-grito David bloqueo el hechizo, rápidamente David contraataco.

-¡David!- Ginny grito

-_Avada_…

-_Expeliar_….

-_Ebublio_-grito Verotra.

-Cave Inimicum-(te cubre de las maldiciones imperdonables). Grito Ginny haciendo un campo entre los tres Potter para protegerse del ataque de la bruja. Ese hechizo descolocó a la bruja haciéndole trastabillar un poco el equilibrio y así David aprovecho el momento de debilidad de la mujer levantando su varita en alto y gritando claramente:

-¡Avada Kedavra!- En ese momento la Maldición le dio de bruces contra el pecho de Verotra. La mujer cayó al suelo. Todo había terminado. Esos años de oscuridad que se amenazaban por volver se habían esfumado en menos de lo que habían planeado. David no podía creer todavía lo que Verotra le había dicho, su mente y su ser era un emborrullo de sentimientos. Allí a unos metros del cuerpo de Verotra con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se encontraba el, David Riddle... Mejor dicho David Potter. No podía creer que había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en una falsa. El equilibrio le falló un poco y callo arrodillado frente al cuerpo de la que él había venerado como una madre.

-David… ¡DAVID!-gritaron Harry y Ginny al unisonó, salieron corriendo tras su hijo. David no pudo decir nada cuando sintió que sus padres le abrazaron por la espalda con un cálido recibimiento.

-David… HIJO…- le dijo Harry mirando a su hijo con gran emoción y lágrimas en sus ojos. ¿Hijo? Nunca pensó que esa palabra la llegara oír en su vida.

-yo…

-David…-dijo Ginny besándole la mejilla, también estaba llorando.

-Yo lo lamento…- dijo David avergonzado de todo el daño que había causado y que pudo haber causado.

-No es nada… te amo…-dijo Ginny abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Creo que no debería llamarme un Potter, después de todo lo que ha pasado…-dijo David con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Eso no es cierto… eres un Potter… TODO UN POTTER…-dijo Harry dándole coscorrones en la cabeza a su hijo. David le sonrió de lado.-Y sí has demostrado esta noche ser el digno hijo de tu padre.

-No lo creo Harry…

-Me puedes decir papá.- dijo Harry abrazándolo nuevamente mientas caminaban por el pasillo en busca de sus familiares. La noticia no se hizo esperar, uno de los Mortífagos vio cuando mataron a Verotra y él fue el que dio la señal de retirada. La batalla dentro del ministerio había acabado casi en el mismo instante que Verotra murió.

-Lo lamento mucho… p-padre…-dijo David sin mirar a Harry a los ojos.

-Te amamos David… y no sabes cuánto…- dijo Ginny totalmente contenta. Y así caminaron los tres por el pasillo, agarrados de la mano. Ahora nada se interpondría entre su vida. Por fin Harry James Potter Evans conocía a su hijo SU ULTIMO Hijo David Harry Potter-Weasley. Cuando llegaron a la estancia donde hacía ya casi cinco horas que había comenzado la batalla vieron a toda la familia Potter-Weasley. Todos con una cara de alegría y satisfacción. La Paz volvía a estar entre ellos.


	20. Capítulo 19 La Familia Potter

**Disclaimer: **_**Re-edición**_**. (Arreglada) **Los personajes que aparecerán en este Fan Fic de Harry Potter y el hijo Perdido son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling (la jefa). Escribo solo por diversión para que mis pensamientos fluyan. Así que sin más ni más a LEER! *PS. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y les invito a que pasen por mi profile para que lean las otras historias y dejen sus reviews así sabré que están ahí para mí, como yo lo estoy para ustedes. ¡SALUDOS! ULTIMO CAPITULO

_**Agradecimientos**_: Agradezco que estés leyendo el fic. Y deseo dedicarle este fic completamente a mis amigas del alma Rosa, Jennifer y Heidy, quienes dieron la vida y nombre a los personajes. Tiempos inmemorables aquellos en el cual este fic comenzó a escribirse. Gracias por estar ahí y por ser parte de Harry Potter y el Hijo Perdido. Mi éxito es su éxito SALUDOS!

**Summary: **La familia Potter.

**Personajes: **Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

Capítulo 19

**La Familia Potter **

El Profeta

Por: Lily Luna Potter-Weasley

Este día es un día que no se olvidara para todos aquellos que somos Magos y Brujas. Este día nuevamente el "Niño que sobre vivió" junto a un grupo de excelentes Magos, Brujas y Aurores derrotaron a la Bruja que durante estos últimos años estuvo tras los acontecimientos penosos en los cuales murieron muchos Magos y Brujas de gran reconocimiento entre nosotros. Verotra Voldemort, como así se solía llamar esta Bruja, fue la primera mujer en tomar el bando del lado obscuro. Verotra Voldemort, fue hija Biológica de Tom Sorvolo Riddle; mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort. Verotra organizo reuniones y asambleas en las cuales organizo los crímenes de muchos magos y en los cuales también planeo el derrocamiento del Ministerio de Magia. Damos gracias a Merlín por habernos entregado en nuestro mundo a Magos tan buenos como lo es Harry Potter. Harry Potter junto a toda su familia participamos del encuentro en el ministerio. Durante un tiempo no se supo de la existencia del último hijo de Harry Potter. Cabe destacar que Ginebra Molly Weasley, le habían dado por muerta pero esta estuvo recluida durante un tiempo en San Mungo con una identidad falsa para poder ser protegida de cualquier otro atentado contra su persona. Ese día donde se dejo ver la noticia sobre la muerte de Ginny, desapareció el pequeño David. David fue secuestrado por Verotra Voldemort la cual lo instruyo y lo cuido como si fuese su hijo. David dejo de ser un Potter por un tiempo, para convertirse en David Riddle. En la última batalla que tuvo; este se enfrento junto a Harry y a su familia, pero al enterarse de la verdad fue él quien mato a Verotra Voldemort; dándole pasó a que el mundo Mágico tenga nuevamente la serenidad de la cual gozaba ante el derrocamiento de Voldemort. Hoy tenemos el brillante sol frente a nuestro sendero y tenemos muchos años por delante. Todo ahora es diferente, surge un nuevo héroe en nuestra historia. David Harry Potter Weasley eres el hijo de uno de los magos mas sobre saliente de la historia y junto a él pasaras a formar parte de nuestra historia. David Harry Potter Weasley eres y serás siempre mi hermano, el mago que venció a Verotra Voldemort.

-Vaya, que rápido lo escribiste hermanita…-dijo David terminando de leer el Profeta que saldría esa mañana.

-Si, jaja eso es para rápido.-dijo Lily tomando el pergamino y dirigiéndole una de sus mejores sonrisas a su hermano menor.

-Gracias…-dijo David besándole delicadamente la mejilla un poco cohibido.

-No hay de que hermanito… te amo.- le devolvió el beso.

-David… ¡DAVID!- se oyó el grito de una mujer a lo lejos en el pasillo. David se volteó para ver quién era la mujer que le llamaba y su corazón dio un brinco de alegría.

-¿Lucy? ¡LUCY!-dijo David al ver como su esposa casi corría por el pasillo y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza. De sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas de alegría.

-Amor… ¿estás bien…?-dijo David besándole delicadamente en los labios.

-De maravilla… pero tu… tu… ¿tu peleaste…? Oí rumores… tu madre era… tu…-dijo Lucy mientras su voz se apagaba a causa de la tristeza. David suspiró pesadamente mientras se limitaba a ser lo más sincero posible.

-Lucy… lo primero que debes saber es que ella no era mi madre… segundo fui yo quien la mate…

-Pero tú eras… eras…- intentaba decir Lucy y movía de lado en lado la cabeza en forma de negación, porque ella no podía creer que su esposo fuera Mortífago.

-¿Mortífago?-dijo David sin preocupación. -Se puede decir que por obligación más que por decisión propia…

-David.-dijo Lucy mientras intentaba abrazarle sin apretarle mucho.

-Tranquila amor… Bueno quiero presentarte a mis padres.-dijo David buscando con la vista a sus padres, que estaban rodeados del resto de la familia Potter-Weasley.

-¿padres…? Pero tú no me dijiste que tu…-decía Lucy totalmente sorprendida.

-Lucy, lo sé… pero te soy sincero yo ni sabía quiénes eran mis padres. Recuerda que Verotra me secuestro y me cuido como a su hijo por lo tanto no tenía conocimiento de mi…- dijo este pero no pudo terminar por que venía Harry y Ginny hacia ellos.

-Hijo…-dijo Ginny y Harry a la vez cuando llegaron donde él.

-David…-decía Lucy en voz baja, ella no podía creer que los padres de David fueran…

-Lucy… quiero presentarte a mis padres. Mi papá Harry James Potter-Evans y mi mamá Ginebra Molly Weasley-Prewett.- Dijo por fin este presentándoles a sus padres con una enorme sonrisa. Mientras ellos se estrechaban las manos en forma de saludo.

-Un… un placer.-decía Luz totalmente sorprendida ante la noticia, era demasiada de información para ella en menos de 10 minutos.

-Mamá… papá… ella es Luz Esthella Lovegood. Mi esposa…-dijo al fin David tomando a una anonadada Lucy por la cintura.

-¿En serio…? Qué lindo David…-dijo Ginny mientras daba pequeños brinquitos al lado de Harry.

-Gracias.-dijeron la joven pareja ante la aceptación de los padres.

-Bueno Lucy… ¿Te puedo decir Lucy?-dijo Ginny acercándose a su nuera.

-Si… no hay problema.- decía Lucy entre balbuceaos mientras miraba extrañada la escena familiar.

-Bueno querida eres parte de la familia Potter-Weasley…-dijo Harry mientras le abrazaba fuerte mente. Lucy simplemente se limitó a corresponder el abrazo con efusividad.

-¿y cómo está el bebe…? ¿No te ha dado problemas?-preguntó David parándose a su lado y sobándole un poquito la barriguita. La chica se limitó a sonreír de medio lado y con dulce voz le respondió:

-No, por ahora se comporta de maravilla…

-¿Alguna otra buena nueva que quieras darnos David?-dijo Harry sonriente mirando de hito en hito a Lucy, David, Ginny y el vientre de Lucy.

-Bueno… este… ja ja… yo… pues bueno.-David no encontraba como anunciarles la grata noticia. Todo había sido tan drástico, de un momento no tenía familia y por cosas del destino a otro momento su familia era la que estaba persiguiendo. Sin contar que minutos antes hubiera matado a su padre. Suspiro sonoramente antes de decir:- vas a ser abuelo…-dijo David poniéndose completamente rojo.

-¡OTRO POTTER!-chillaron y brincaron Ginny y Harry a la vez. David y Lucy se limitaron a mirarse ante la expresión de felicidad de Harry y Ginny.

-Lo lamento… es la emoción…-dijo Harry mientras le daba un coscorrón a David.- ¿y ahora que van a hacer?

-¿hacer de que papá?-pregunto el moreno como si esto lo hiciera todos los días.

-¿tiene que haber una nueva boda… oh no?-dijo Harry sin mucha preocupación.

-Boda… bueno, ¿Cómo que boda papá?-decía David aun sin entender.

-Recuerda que te casaste como David Riddle, no como David Harry Potter Weasley…-le contestó su padre mientras se limpiaba los espejuelos con el dorso de la camiseta. David mirando a algún punto en la pared se limitó a tratar de cuadrar toda la información recibida en un abrir y serrar de ojos. -Ósea que su matrimonio queda disuelto por ese hecho.- concluyo Harry mirando a su hijo y a su nuera sin preocupación alguna.

-Bueno… prepárense… van a tener una boda al estilo Weasley.- dijo Ginny y se dirigió al grupo de personas que estaban charlando en la entrada de el pasillo.

-Gracias mamá pero…

-Pero nada David… vamos, debemos preparar la boda…- dijo Ginny y continuo su trayecto con una alegre sonrisa. David abrió los ojos como platos ante la repentina revelación de la pelirroja y le dijo nerviosamente:

-Mamá puedes esperar… acabamos de derrotar a la Bruja Tenebrosa y tú piensas en boda…

-Básicamente así fuimos nosotros ¿verdad Harry…?

-Si… esos años, bueno… Hora de presentarte al resto de la familia.-dijo Harry entono soñador y tomo a su hijo por el brazo y a su nuera mientras se dirigían al gran grupo de personas allí presentes.

-Hermione, Ron…-grito Harry dejando rezagados a su esposa, hijo y nuera.

-¡Harry!- dijeron los interlocutores con gran alegría y le abrazaron fuerte mente al allegarse a ellos.

-Viste compadre te lo dije que lo lograríamos…-dijo Ron dándole unas palmadas en el hombro. -Oye… ese no es.-dijo Ron mirando un poco serio a David que en este momento luchaba con Ginny por allegarse al grupo.

-Sí, bueno… recuerdan que les hable de David. Resulta que David Riddle, que no tiene ni un pelo de Riddle resulto ser… mi hijo…

-¿¡QUE?- dijeron Ron y Hermione ante la noticia, no lo podían creer.

-"Si… bueno… ya saben… bueno. Eso es parte de…-dijo Harry encongiendose de hombros.

Hermione sonrió ante la actitud de su amigo y dijo:

-no está nada de mal… Si lo miras bien, tiene el dote Potter.-dijo la morena con una carcajada.

-¿Dote Potter?-preguntó Ron un poco contrariado. Harry levantó una ceja en señal de no entender nada mientras Hermione le contestaba con la misma actitud.

-No me digas… que no tienes ni la menor idea Chiquitín.-dijo Hermione provocando en Harry un efusivo acaloramiento poniendo sus mejillas coloradas.

-Vaya… ¿me he perdido de algo?-interrumpió Ron ante la extraña conversación que mantenía su cuñado y su esposa.

-¡Para nada!-contestaron los dos completamente abochornados mientras se rascaban la nuca desesperadamente. Ron sonrió y se dedico a caminar hacia Percy que venía a contarles como seguía el ministro.

-Herms… un poco más y arruinas nuestra vida perfecta con contar ese historia. Prometiste que eso moriría entre los muros de Hogwarts.-dijo Harry mientras movía nerviosamente las manos tratando de enderezar sus lentes.

-Es parte de Harry. Éramos chiquillos y por si no te distes cuenta David saco tu hermoso trasero.- y diciendo esto Hermione se fue con una sonrisa pícara a acompañar a Ron dejando a un Harry totalmente anonadado.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-preguntó David cuando se acerco mirando extrañado a su padre que lucía un color rojo en todo el rostro. Harry solo se limitó a asentir y el moreno le contesto graciosamente:

-Sera todo un placer papá…

Toda la familia Potter-Weasley salió esa tarde del Ministerio de Magia, rumbo a una nueva vida. Un mundo lleno de Paz y de amor. Y así nuevamente Harry comprobó que la cicatriz nunca le volvió a doler, que su destino desde la muerte de Voldemort era simplemente mantener en completa armonía al mundo mágico y que un simple mago oscuro no volvería a ruinarle su vida porque él era Harry James Potter-Evans el niño que sobre vivió y junto a su familia pasaran los años y los siglos y la estirpe Potter será parte de la historia y cada uno hablara de ella hasta el final de la vida. Por que las estirpes de sangre pura no son aquellas que por linaje tienen delirios de grandeza, los de sangre pura son aquellos que luchan por su ideal hasta el final cueste lo que cueste. Porque generaciones y generaciones de Potter-Weasley nunca se olvidaran de quienes fueron esos grandes guerreros que dieron sus vidas por dejarles el mundo lleno de paz en el cual viven y así la estirpe Potter-Weasley paso con letras de oro a la historia y aun en el mas allá se acompañarán viviendo juntos por que el único enemigo que no será vencido será la muerte. Porque un Potter es y será un Potter en cualquier punto del tiempo. Porque todo comenzó con un Potter y con un Potter todo culminara…


End file.
